The Right Way To Go
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Scourge is your everyday player with a bad boy attitude. Rosy is your everyday girl, basically. They both have no direction in the lives they're leading. They're just starting it. But will they find out which way to go and how to survive in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1 **

(8 years ago)

Fire was covering me, everywhere I looked there was more. I wanted my mommy and daddy. "Mommy," I called. I heard her scream. She ran up to me and picked me up. "C'mon baby, we need to go," she said, running down the hallway. Some of the ceiling collapsed after her. I was scared. Where was daddy? Wasn't he supposed to protect us? Some of the wall fell in front of us. My mommy made a turn and ran the other way. She tripped over something. She pushed me toward the door. "Go baby," she said, tears streaming down her face. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you Mommy," I said. She smiled and kissed my head.

"You won't be. Just go. I promise this isn't goodbye." I got up and took a step back, still looking at her. "I love you Scourge," she said, forcing a smile. A few tears fell down my cheeks.

"I love you too Mommy," I said, taking a last longing look at her before running out the door. I ran across the street and knocked on my best friend's door. Fiona opened the door, her eyes lighting up but still sad.

"My parents called the popo, they should be here soon," she said. I nodded and looked back at the burning house, more tears falling down my cheeks.

(Present Day, Rosy's POV)

I hopped out the car and made my way toward the school. My first day as a sophomore in a new school. I was actually happy for once. I had heard nothing but good things about this school. I had everything I needed like a schedule, school map, and my locker combo. I walked into the logoed hallways. The logo of a screaming bear stared back at me. I smiled to myself and made my way to my locker. Two girls were on either side of my locker. I smiled wider as I approached them. "Hi," I said. The cat and bunny turned toward me and smiled. "Hi I'm Blaze," the purple cat said. I shook her outstretched hand.

"And I'm Cream," the beige bunny said. I smiled at them both and put in my locker combo.

"I'm Rosy," I said. Blaze smiled.

"You seem like the cheerleader type. You're pretty, your peppy, you seem like you're in good shape. Bet you can kick Fiona off cheerleading captain in a second," she said. Cream nodded in agreement.

"And you're actually curvy, not like all those sticks on the squad," she said. I blushed, flattered.

"Well, not to brag or anything but I've been cheerleading since I was old enough. I think I started at five," I said, hoping not to sound self-conscious. They both smiled and their eyes opened up.

"When try outs come around, we're all trying out," Blaze said. I giggled. Cream's eyes suddenly were fixed on something behind me and so was Blaze.

"What are you guys," I started, turning around. That's when I noticed him. He was walking down the hallway, shades pulled up on his head, his green quills shook out, his ice blue eyes cool, and his full lips pulled up into a smirk. His leather jacket covering his fitted green tee and skinny jeans with the green sneakers were enough to say he had style. I actually thought he was cute before I noticed he was checking girls out. His eyes turned to me and his smirk grew slyer. Player. I turned back around, pulling my shirt down over my butt. Just because I was new doesn't mean I didn't know what players wanted and what they did. Cream stood by Blaze suddenly, both their wide eyes on me. "What," I asked. They nodded their heads behind me. I turned to see that green hedgehog. "Hello there," his deep voice said. I faked a smile.

"Hi I'm not for sale, so keep it moving," I said. He smirked.

"Cute, very cute."

"I know right, but not cute for you."

"Not yet."

"Not ever, not in the afterlife, not in the underworld, never."

"You try and keep up to that promise, but you watch, you're gonna fall hard for me." I laughed. I turned to my friends, laughing and pointing to him. "Is he funny or what," I asked. They smiled and nodded. I turned back to him, my smile gone as was my laughter, turning my face into a scowl. "Not even in your dreams would I ever fall for you," I said. He put up his hands.

"Whoa there kitty, how bout we talk about this over a cup of coffee."

"I'm fifteen. I don't drink coffee."

"Frappuccino's then?"

"What part of I'm not for sale don't you get?" He licked his lips.

"Who said I wouldn't get a discount?"

"I did. My body, my rules."

"Rules? My kind of girl."

"Pig? Not my kind of guy." I walked past him, leaving him dumbstruck. He was so cocky. Sure he was hot, but he could at least treat girls like they mean something to him. Cream and Blaze caught up to me. "Do you know who you just dissed," Cream asked.

"No, but he seemed like a jerk."

"That was Scourge the Hedgehog, major hottie."

"Any sports?"

"Basketball."

"Player?"

"The biggest one in town," Cream piped in.

"That's all I need to know. He needs to be avoided."

"Rosy's right, maybe we need to get over him," Blaze said. I nodded.

"He's such a jerk. Was he always like this?"

"No, it started in sixth grade when we got to junior high. He used to be really quiet and good. But then he just started dating all these girls, kept getting in trouble, and now he's here," Cream explained.  
"He's a jerk," I concluded. I reached my classroom and departed from my new friends. There were a lot of people in there. I suddenly lost my confidence and walked quietly to the front table. I heard a chair slip in next to me. I looked up to see him. I growled to myself. He smiled at me.

"Hello there beautiful," he said.

"Leave me alone Scourge."

"So we're on first name bases now? Okay then Rosy."

"How did you know my name?"

"My secret ways."

"Secret ways called eavesdropping."

"Wow, you're smart, I love smart chicks."

"And I hate you." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He was too annoying. Our work was on the board so I opened my history book to the right page and started reading.

X

Her side bang fell into her eyes droopingly. She pushed it back to the side, her green eyes still focused on the reading. Her lips were so red and glossy they made my mouth water. Her legs were crossed with gave me a look at her small thick thighs. I liked my lips in satisfaction. This girl was going to be mine. My eyes moved back to her face, still surprised at how beautiful she was. "Stop making me feel violated Scourge," she said, annoyed. I smiled.

"I'm not doing anything, you are so predictable."

"No actually, you are."

"I'm a good guy, why can't you just believe that?"

"Because it's the end of the day, I've talked to a lot of girls and apparently you seem to be the heartbreaker of the school." My smiled faded.

"I have my reasons."

"For breaking hearts? Oh how nice."

"Rosy, you're thinking the wrong-"

"Then tell me the right," she said, looking at me.

"I can't."

"Because you don't have one, my point entirely taken." I rolled my eyes. Why was I even in this dumb biology room? I looked over at her and smiled. I kissed her cheek before running through the door, slamming it behind me. She wanted to play hard to get? So could I.

X

I touched my cheek, the part where his lips had connected. When I got my hands on him, I was gonna rip his lungs out. I waited impatiently for the class to end. I wrote my work furiously, still mad that he would even try such a thing. When the bell finally rang, I stormed out the classroom and into the hallway. I searched around for him and found him near my locker. He smiled when he saw me. I glared at him.

"What is wrong with you," I demanded. He looked confused.

"The kiss? Oh just couldn't wait any longer." I saw people staring at us. I felt nervous.

"Just don't kiss me again," I said before walking away. People kept staring at me. I wanted them to stop. Why were all their eyes on me?

**Something different for once, story made for Avalon the Assassian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Sega except Brittany.**

**Ch. 2**

"So I'm guessing you've already met Scourge," Amy said, noticing my angry look. We were sitting on the porch swing on the back patio of my house.

Amy was my cousin on my dad's side who we happened to move next to. She's like my twin. Literally. We almost look exactly alike, but we have a theory that we're like this only because our dads were twins and we mostly look like our dads. Amy's a few days older than me, putting us in different months and in different zodiac signs. Amy's also a lot less mature than me. She had her first boyfriend at 8. It's like really? Anyway, she is in a relationship now with this Sonic guy. I hate his guts truthfully. Sure, he's good to her and everything but he's just irritating.

"Yea. He kissed me on the cheek," I growled.

"Aw how sweet." Ewe. Has she not smelled his hot wing breath? Guess not.

"It's not sweet when it's in the middle of class in front of a whole bunch of people."

"Rosy, you really need to get over your stage fright."

"It's not stage fright. I just don't like attention from _a_ _lot_ of people."

"Scourge is one person, besides he's hot." From his breath, those wings he had sure were.

"He's a player. I don't do players, remember?"

"You don't do anything. Skater, nerd, scene, what kind of guy do you like?" That was a good question.

"I don't know; they all have cooties." That's a representable answer for a girl my age right?

"Maybe you're afraid of a broken heart. You won't let yourself admit it that you like Scourge because you're afraid that if you fall for him and he breaks your heart, you'll be like that moody girl in twilight when that ugly dude left." Nice comparison cuz. "But I still don't get how you can mope around when you have a smokin' hot best friend who's in love with you. That other guy was ugly and had spray on abs." Off topic much.

"Uh A, to let you know, I am not afraid of a broken heart. I've had my heart broken before."

"Yea when you kissed Johnny Benson on the cheek when we were six and he ran faster than Sonic when you take a chili dog from him." Why does she have to us that thing as a comparison? Can't we talk about anything without her having to put his name in her mouth?

"We were six and I only cried for three hours." What? I was six.

"R, the point is that you shouldn't be afraid to date Scourge. He could be a really nice guy for all you know. Sure he can seem mucho macho but he might end up really sweet on the inside." Oh don't put your love story in my life.

"Scourge? A nice guy? Ha, nice joke."

"Rosy, be serious, he really could be. Besides, I invited him over."

"You did what? I'm wearing a tank top and booty shorts, what were you thinking?"

"That you looked hot in it and he deserves little teases."

"Amy!"

"What? Trust me, I drive Sonic crazy with that." Scourge is a bad boy and Sonic is a prep/scene boy. I think there's a difference.

"That's why you have hickeys all over your neck." She gasped.

"You can see them?" She tried covering them with her shoulder length wavy hair.

"Not anymore."

"Good, if my parents found out-"

"They have you on birth control Amy, I think they had a purpose for it."

"They think of it as a precaution since me and Sonic are serious about our relationship." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you think of it as a blessing away from the c word." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, oh look, here they come." I looked up to see Sonic's mop of messy blue quills followed by Scourge's green ones. They were next door neighbors and were like brothers. Heck, they could be brothers as much as they looked alike. Amy got up and started running to Sonic. I got up and reluctantly followed her to the boys. I scowled at Sonic. He already had Amy in his arms, hugging her tightly. He noticed my scowl and smirked. I flipped him off before looking over to Scourge. He was checking me out, something I had came to expect. He looked back up at me and smirked.

"Hey hot stuff," he said.

"Hi," I replied. I glanced at Sonic and Amy to see them doing mouth to mouth with tongue. I looked at Scourge and nodded my head toward the house. He nodded, relief in his eyes. I guess it wasn't easy for him to see his best friend making out with their so called "boo". Welcome to my world buddy. We walked to the house and went through the basement up to the kitchen. "Ice pop," I asked him.

"Sure," he said. I nodded, opening the refrigerator door.

"What color?"

"Green."

"Kay," I said, pulling one out and throwing it to him. He caught it in his one hand in mid-air. I pulled a red one out for me. I sat up on the corner, sticking my ice pop in my mouth. Scourge leaned on the table across from me, staring at me, biting his own ice pop.

"So," I said, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"Amy's your cousin?"

"Yea, how'd you know that?"

"Sonic told me that she wouldn't stop talking about how you guys will be living so close to each other."

"Oh. How about you, any close cousins?"

"The only one I'm close to is a girl and she's four. Such a joy." Try having a three year old brother.

"Ha tell me about it." He smirked again. Was that his weird form of a smile? If it was, it was totally creeping me out.

"So, where'd you move here from," he asked.

"Paris." He scoffed, still smirking.

"Yea alright. Somewhere out your fantasy world please."

"Alaska."

"Still not buying it."

"Liberia." He gave me a look that made me laugh. His nose had crinkled at a side, his smirk had fell, and his eyes scrunched up. You know those faces when someone does that thing when you say something unbelievable or nasty, yea that was the face he gave me.

"Your laugh is really cute," he said, smirking again, his face back to normal. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever and I moved from Virginia, okay."

"What you doin' down here in Cali?"

"Parents got a job transfer. Got a problem?"

"Not at all." Glad you don't, but I do.

"Kay thought you wanted to scrap." His smirk grew as he got closer. We were both done our ice pops and he had already threw his stick in the trash. He stepped in between my legs so I couldn't go anywhere. Um that's my personal space, thank you. His hands rested at my waist. I suddenly saw how light his blue eyes were as the sunlight hit them. They were like crystals.

"You know that if we did scrap, I would win," he said teasingly.

"You haven't seen me fight. I grew up with three brothers."

"Grew up with seven boy cousins all in the same house. You really don't want to go there."

"And if I do?"

"You're gonna get your butt kicked." Ha yea right.

"Don't talk about what's going to happen to you Scourge, it's just not right."

"Me? Please. That's your future. Along with my other prediction." Other prediction? What is he? One of those ugly witches from _Macbeth_? If he is, I call Lady Macbeth. Though she did kill herself. I'm too young to die!

"What other prediction, I don't remember another prediction."

"That you're going to fall hard for me." I laughed again.

"You keep saying that, but it is a great joke." His smirk dropped.

"No joke, Rosy." Oh so the player knows how to be serious? Nice to know.

"Then what is it? It's not- it can't be the future." He smirked. There goes the seriousness.

"You wait, I'll get you."

X

I walked down the hall, giggling with Blaze. Mr. Barney really needs to learn how to read kids.

"So, I heard Scourge was at your house yesterday," Blaze said.

"Yea, so what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'? Rosy, if you haven't noticed: he's hot!"

"I have noticed, but I don't like him." Blaze gave me a look.

"Rosy."

"I'm not, seriously."

"But he's so into you. Brittany Taylor walked up to him this morning and he totally blew her off."

"Who's Brittany Taylor?"

"Oh I forgot you're new." Oh at least I remembered. "She's the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She has all the boys wrapped around her finger. Her and Scourge had an on and off relationship since like forever. They're off right now and he would usually take her back but this time he barely even looked at her."

"Oh."

"Rosy, you don't get it. He was staring at you the whole time."

"And when was this?"

"This morning when we were at your locker talking. You didn't look his way but he looked so love struck looking at you."

"He just likes me because I'm curvy and a little pretty I guess, plus I'm new. He has nothing else better to do with himself."

X

I looked around again, looking for her. Fiona walked up to me, smiling. "Score," she said in greeting. I nodded to her, smirking.

"Hey Fi, what up."

"Nothing, other than hearing about you blowing off Brittany! It's about time you got rid of that ho. But who were you staring at?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anybody." She raised an eyebrow.

"We have math together, remember, and you kept staring at someone. And when I say staring, you were going hard." I chuckled.

"Um, this girl. Her name's Rosy."

"The new girl? Awww Score, why am I just now hearing about her?" I shrugged.

"I wanted to see if she liked me first before I started asking you for advice."

"Well how does she act?"

"Like I'm just another guy, except she's a little more annoyed." Fiona thought for a minute.

"I actually _don't_ know. I need to meet her." I looked up and my smirk grew.

"Now's your chance."

Rosy caught me in her view. She waved a goodbye to her friend before approaching me. Her straight quills were pulled into a side ponytail, her side bang still out. She had on a purple t shirt with a pink peace sign in the middle, ripped blue jeans, and purple converses. I smirked at her. She scowled.

"Move," she said when she reached me.

"What's the magic word?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Move _now_." I rolled my eyes but moved out her way, leaning on the locker next to hers. She looked at me when she caught me staring. "What? You weirdo," she said, annoyed. I smirked and looked over at Fiona who was waiting patiently to be introduced. I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Rosy, this is my favorite girly Fiona," I said, putting my arm over her shoulders. Rosy looked up and smiled.

"Hi Fiona, I'm Rosy. I am so sorry you had to get stuck with him," she said. Fiona laughed while I glared.

"Oh, it's okay. Somebody has to keep him out of trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable Fi, I just don't want to," I defended. Rosy shook her head, focusing back into her locker. I saw her hands were a little shaky.

"Sure you are Score. Oh I gotta go, see you guys later," Fiona said before rushing off. I looked back at Rosy.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class," she said without looking at me. She looked a little mad now.

"Eh, we have political science together so I guess I'll wait for you." She pulled out her books and shut her locker.

"Okay, let's go," she said, walking. I walked beside her. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"So how'd you like Fiona?" I asked.

"She was nice. I can totally see why you guys are together."

"Together? Oh no, that's my best friend. Were you jealous?" She scoffed.

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know, just a thought."

"Yea sure."

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes I do, and don't think this is the only time," she said before we walked into the classroom.

X

"What am I doing wrong," I asked Fiona. We were at her house in her room, doing homework. I was lounging on her bed while she was sitting at her desk.

"Maybe, you're just too cocky."

"Cocky? What are you calling me? Sonic?"

"No, I mean that you're too confident."

"What do you want me to be? A coward cry baby?"

"No, just be yourself."

"I am myself. She may not like it, but it's me."

"Well try being a more considerate you. A more sensitive, smart-"

"I am smart!" She scoffed.

"And you need to treat her like she's your world." I nodded. That was what I had to do. Seemed easy enough right? Well I hope so.

**Sry for the long wait, writer's block, but luckily starting to get over it. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.3**

I walked down the hallway with Cream and Blaze laughing. Well at least they were laughing. I was blushing too badly. We learned about body language in health today for some apparent reason and Mr. Tennin chose to use me and Scourge as examples. According to our body language, we were attracted to each other. The whole class kept laughing, even Scourge. Can you say jerk? I felt a muscular arm slip around my waist. I didn't need to look to see who it was. Cream gave me an "I'll give you some alone time look" before walking away with Blaze in tow. "Hey," he said. I looked up reluctantly into his shining blue eyes. Dang, they were so pretty!

"Hi," I mumbled. He smirked. Ugh, there goes the weird smile again.

"I really didn't know you were attracted to me so much that you angled your whole body toward me."

"Uh, you were in the way of Mr. Tennin's board so I had to angle myself that way."

"We didn't even use the board." Oh now you want to pay attention in class.

"Well the homework from yesterday was on there and I just wanted to make sure I had the right thing."

"For the whole class? Ha I think not."

"Fine, think not then." He chuckled. He sniffed my hair. Weirdo.

"You smell good, what is that? Strawberry?"

"No, it's berry fusion shampoo."

"Oh. Sniff me how do I smell." If you still have hot wing breath, I think I already know. I sniffed him anyway.

"You smell…surprisingly good." He did smell good. His shampoo, cologne, and I couldn't determine the last smell. Whatever it was, it smelled especially good.

"Surprisingly? Ouch that's cold." I smiled, shaking my head. Wait, why was I smiling? Smiling will make him think I like him and he does need any more confidence in that bubble head of his.

"Good it hurt." His smirk grew.

"You know you want to make me feel better." I scoffed.

"Sure I don't." He chuckled, his arm pulling me closer to him. I had forgotten his arm was even there. Though I kind of didn't mind. Where did that come from? Bad Rosy, bad bad Rosy.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well I'm going skating."

"Roller?"

"Yea."

"Me too." Pretty bad boy say what?

"You are?"

"Yea, me and my guys always go every Friday."

"The place with the teen club in it?"

"Yep, we switch it up. Sometimes we go in the club, drown ourselves in Monsters and dance. Other times we skate."

"Oh." Man, I so wanted to call him a stalker.

"You wanna go in the club with me or want me to teach you how to skate?"

"And why do I have to be with you?" He shrugged.

"Because I can keep you safe."

"I think I can keep myself safe, thank you." I shook his arm off and practically ran down the hallway.

X

I watched her run down the hallway, looking back at me a few times, blush on her cheeks. I smirked at her and she flipped me off. I chuckled to myself. "So how'd the date asking go," Fiona asked, walking up next to me. I kept walking, my smirk fading.

"I think she blew me off."

"I heard the whole conversation; she meant she'll meet you there." I smirked again.

"Then I'll be on the lookout."

X

I stepped onto the skating floor, Cream and Blaze on either side of me, holding my hands. They started skating, pulling me. I started moving my feet slightly on the roller blades, but fell. My friends let go of my hands so they wouldn't fall. I fell right on my butt. They laughed, as I did. They reached for my hands and helped me up. We skated for a little while, me falling a few times.

About half an hour later found me holding onto the wall, moving along so I wouldn't fall. I felt someone brush past me. I looked up and saw Scourge, smirking back at me, skating super-fast. I rolled my eyes. Show off. I resumed moving along when I felt hands on my waist. "Need help," he asked.

"Not from you." He chuckled, moving beside me.

"C'mon Rosy, I just wanna help."

"Help me fall." He chuckled again, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm not that mean, c'mon take my hand." I looked to see his hand held out to me. I also noticed what he was wearing. A fitted white and dark green shirt with an interesting paint bleed design on it, dark blue jeans, and his rollerblades. A green Oscar (Yes from Sesame Street) hat was perched on his head. So mature. I looked down at my own gray off the shoulder short sleeves with pink ripped cloth on the shoulder with a black heart with pink polka dots and other small designs of roses, black shorts, and my hair was spiral curled around and down my back. I hope he didn't get any ideas. I grabbed his hand and he took off with me in tow. He went so fast I was lucky I didn't fall on my face. "C'mon, I'm not supposed to be pulling you," he said.

"Too bad. You go fast, you pull me," I said. He smirked. He slowed down.

"Am I going normal speed now?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, starting to move my feet. I was planning to fall and take him with me. I felt someone brush past me and I saw Blaze, at my side, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged carelessly. Cream was skating backwards looking at us. "You guys got eye problems," Scourge asked, seeming kind of annoyed. I was relieved; I finally wasn't alone with him. Blaze huffed, putting her hands on her hips, starting to skate backwards with Cream.

"Look, Scourge, you're skating with our friend and if you haven't noticed, you're kind of a player and-" She started.

"Your point," he asked.

"We're making sure you don't get her into trouble," Cream said politely. He rolled his eyes.

"Kay, she's fine, bye," he said. Cream smiled nervously at me before skating off. Blaze shot a cold glare at Scourge before following Cream. His hand squeezed mine.

"Sorry, that stuff just pisses me off," he explained.

"What stuff? Your reputation stuff?"

"Something like that."

"I guess it's happened a lot huh?"

"Yea, girls swear I'm gonna go mess with their friends and get them pregnant or something."

"Why would they think that?" He shrugged.

"Fiona told me that's what they think. But I am not planning on being a baby-daddy anytime soon."

"Do you have a reputation to break hearts?" He looked at me, his eyes annoyed.

"Can we get off this subject?"

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, letting go of his hand and skating off. I went back onto the carpet and went to the skate desk. I put my blades on the counter and the worker went back to get my shoes. Cream and Blaze approached me. "Where are you going," Cream asked.

"Up to the club, I need some time to just let wild," I lied. I just really wanted to get away from Scourge.

"Oh okay, want us to come with you," Blaze asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, you guys keep skating," I said, getting my shoes. They nodded and skated back to the skating room. I put on my pink and black high tops and went up the stairs to the concession room. I heard the music playing and people talking, laughing. People were descending and entering the hallway that led to the club. I sat down at one of the tables after I had got some cheese fries and a Sprite mixed with Monster. Yes I know, very unhealthy but I don't care. My metabolism won't let me get fat. I ate junk for a whole six months and didn't gain an ounce. I'm weird, unfortunately but it does help me not worry about dieting.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to see I had gotten a text from Blaze. _Bad Boy Alert_ it said. Wow, what was this, some action movie? I stuck another fry in my mouth, twirling a curl with one of my other fingers.

"Rosy," I heard his voice say. I turned and looked at him.

"What," I asked, annoyed. He sat in the seat next to me.

"You ran away too fast for me to explain."

"Not that I wanted an explanation."

"Rosy, can you please listen to me for one minute?"

"One minute," I said, holding up my index finger as an emphasis.

"Kay, well I never hurt those girls like people think I did. Sure I fooled around with them but when they got too clingy and wanted to be my girlfriend, I blew them off. They went off and told a story of the big bad heartbreaker, making it seem much worse than it really was."

"Why would you fool around with girls then? Don't you know we all think of a guy who does that wants to be our boyfriend?"

"Um no cuz I'm _not_ a girl."

"But your best friend is. Have you ever thought that maybe she likes you?"

"She doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I already asked her."

"What?" He sighed.

"Before your parents probably even thought about the job transfer, I was in love with Fiona. One day I made her come clean about how she felt about me and she said she felt the same way."

"What happened?"

"She was dating Sonic at the time-"

"Wait, when was this?"

"About two years ago, why?"

"Because if Sonic was still with Amy when he was with Fiona, I would have to kill him." He smirked.

"So you got a lil' evil side to you huh?"

"You're getting off topic, now tell me what happened." His smirk dropped.

"She got dumped by Sonic and she came to me. We dated for about a year before we noticed it wasn't working. We weren't compatible with all the lovey dovey stuff. We were fidgety while we were together and when we were just friends, we were all open. We both agreed on breaking up, but it didn't change our friendship because we knew it was for the best and we didn't hold it against one another."

"Oh, well at least you guys are still friends." He shrugged one shoulder.

"I guess."

"Are you still in love with her?" He straightened up.

"What? No. Ew." He stole one of my fries and stuck it in his mouth. Fry stealer.

"Oh okay." He smirked again.

"You were getting jealous weren't you?"

"Jealous? No! I have nothing to be jealous about," I said taking another fry as he reached too. Our fingers brushed, I pulled mine away quickly.

"You're blushing over that finger brush, if I can tell that then I can tell you're jealous even if you don't want to admit it."

"Why do you keep thinking I like you?"

"Why? Do you not like me?"

"I don't know. You are hot but I'm not sure about the inside of you."

"You just called me hot."

"Do you want me to lie? I mean look at you. You could have any girl you wanted."

"True, but I want you."

"See you agree- wait what did you say?"

"I said I want you," he said, his fingers going over my hand.

"Ha nice joke." His smirk dropped.

"No joke Rosy." Here comes his seriousness again.

"How do I know you're not laughing inside?"

"Because I don't play games, I don't like to." I pulled my hand away, looking down.

"You're kidding, I can see through your act."

"What act?"

"The act that every guy does to me. The 'Oh I like you' act, but it's only a shortcut to get into my pants. I've been there before Scourge, I know how to read boys," I said, looking up at him.

"I'm not like the other guys, Rosy, that's all I've been trying to show you."

"You're right, you're worse," I said before getting up and storming off. I walked back downstairs to the lobby. I texted Blaze and Cream, telling them I was gonna catch a bus and walk home. I walked outside and started down the sidewalk. I saw a group of guys outside the building, standing around in a big group. One of them saw me.

"Hey beautiful," he said. I flipped him off while I was walking. The guys laughed in response. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see them following me. I immediately broke out into a run. I still heard the fast footsteps behind me. I ran into an alley, looking for a turn, only to find a dead end. I turned to see the group all lined up, blocking my only exit.

"Thought you could get away from us huh baby," the leader said. There were at least five of them. I took karate when I was younger, I could take them. I hope.

"Leave me alone," I said. They all surrounded me, their hands starting to rub on my arms. "Don't touch me," I said. They were all talking to me, but I didn't want to focus on what they were saying. The leader grabbed my arms, pulling me to him. I kicked his leg _hard_. He sweared loudly, his anger boiling. He pushed me into the brick wall. They all started to kick me. I felt myself soon start bleeding. I couldn't get up, I couldn't move. I needed to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

"Get away from her," I heard his voice yell. The group turned and held up their hands.

"We're only doing what we do, just calm down, Scour-" The leader started.

"No, she's mine. And if I ever see her being disrespected or even talked to by any one of you ever again, I will personally kill each and every one of you," he said, his voice cold, sending shivers up my back. The group nodded before running off, jumping over the big iron-gate so they wouldn't pass him. His cold blue eyes watched them go before he made his way to me. I leaned back up against the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest, putting my face into my thighs. I felt his hand on head.

"Rosy," he asked. I felt a tear go down my face. I'd never felt so helpless in my entire life and he had to be the one to save me. Why him? Why did he have to see my embarrassment? My whole body hurt now, I felt myself start shaking. "Rosy," he asked again, his hand moving down to my back. I felt more tears come out. I guess he heard my sobbing since he put his arms around me and pulled my forehead against his chest, making me kneel. I clutched onto his shirt, his familiar smell hitting my nose. I noticed how secure his arms felt, how safe I felt in them. He pulled me up, still holding me. "C'mon, I'll take you home," he said. I nodded, pulling away from him. I noticed his had my hoodie in his hand. I thought I was forgetting something. He put it around my shoulders before putting his arm around my waist, steadying my balance. That's when his other arm swooped down to my knees, knocking them from under me. He held me bridal style as he walked. I knew he was strong but not this strong.

He took me to his green jeep. "You want to sit in the front or the back," he asked.

"Doesn't matter," I managed to murmur. He opened the back seat door with one hand. He laid me down in the back seat. I noticed he squeezed in with me, closing the door behind him. His hands starting to lift my shirt a little. "Scourge," I murmured, scared.

"No, I just want to check your bruises. Just makin sure nothing's majorly hurt," he explained. I took a deep breath and I felt the skin pull, hurting.

"How bad is it?"

"You've got a lot of bruises on your stomach and legs, but they'll heal in a few weeks." He pulled my shirt back down. I sat up, putting my feet on the floor.

"Do you know those people," I asked.

"Yea, they're not somebody I'm proud to know."

"They seemed scared of you, why?" He shrugged.

"They tried to jump me one time and I kicked all their butts." I smiled.

"Well thank you for saving me." He nodded, smirking.

"Do I get something in return?" My smile dropped.

"Depends what you want, that'll determine if you get it or not."

"I want a date with you."

"A date? That's it?"

"Rosy I told you before, I'm not one of those guys."

"But I've seen you checking out girls and-"

"Just because I look doesn't mean I want." I smiled again.

"Okay fine, _one_ date."

"Okay, its fine with me." He got out the backseat and went over to the driver's seat. I also got out and got into the passenger seat. He drove me home in silence though I could feel his glances at me. I kind of wondered what he thought about me after he's seen me get beat up. If he asked me on a date, then maybe he was serious about the whole liking me thing. I smiled unconsciously at the thought of him liking me.

When we reached my house, he stopped the car and looked over at me. "Once again, thanks for saving me. See you on Monday," I said, looking over at him, but my hand on the door handle. I tried to pull it but it was still locked. I had no clue where the lock was in this car so I couldn't unlock it. I looked back over at Scourge who was smirking at me.

"Stop teasing me and open the door," I demanded.

"I will, after this," he said leaning toward me. His lips brushed mine before going to my cheek and pressing his lips on it. I blushed so bad. Scourge was actually kissing me on the cheek! Me! Rosy Rose!

His lips went to my ear. "I didn't think you'd be this excited," he whispered. I scoffed, pushing him away.

"You wish. Now open the door."

"Nope, I think you're forgetting something."

"Ugh, can't believe you're making me do this," I said leaning toward him. I kissed his cheek, leaving my lips there a little longer than his. Let's see how he likes that. I pulled away and smiled at him. He pushed a button and I heard the doors unlock.

"Tomorrow then," I said.

"Can't wait," he said. I smiled wider at him before opening the door and getting out the car. I ran into my house and straight to my room. I couldn't believe I had a date with Scourge tomorrow and he kissed me on the cheek! What in the world was wrong with me?

**Long Chap. So you saw how they interact with each other and the real deal behind Scourge's player reputation and his friendhsip with Fiona. And yea i put Rosy in danger but its raining and i was bored. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters Belong to Sega except Ray.**

**Ch.4**

I heard my parents yelling at each other. It was at least midnight and I had just waked up from having a weird dream about dancing waffles. I heard my door open. My three year old brother, Raymond, walked into my room. "Rosy, make them stop," he said, walking up to me. He said Rosy like whoa and see put together. I picked him up and sat him down next to me.

"I wish I could Ray," I said, stroking his quills. "I wish I could."

X

I awoke the next morning to my mother screaming up the stairs that someone was here for me. "Send them up then," I yelled back. I heard my mom talking to the person. It was probably Blaze or Cream, they promised to help me get ready for my date. I snuggled more into my pillow and closed my eyes, sinking back into unconsciousness. I heard my door open and close with footsteps making its way toward my bed. "Hey," he said. I opened my eyes, surprised. I screamed and jumped up, making me fall off my bed. He chuckled. I got up and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Scourge," I asked, pissed.

"It's seven o' clock at night, thought it was time for our date," he said looking back up at my face. His eyes were roaming around my pj's which consisted of a stretched out shirt that stopped at the middle of my stomach, before my belly button and boy shorts. Hell, I was almost naked.

"Can we postpone till tomorrow. My brother kept me up all night and I barely got any sleep," I said, my tone apologetic.

"We can't, I have something to do tomorrow," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"What?"

"Something." Uh secretive much.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till next week then," I said, shrugging. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," I said, walking up to him.

"Next week? Rosy don't you think that's too long to keep a guy waiting."

"We have almost all our classes together, you'll survive."

"Fine, do I at least get a hug before I go," he asked, opening his arms. I rolled my eyes but hugged him anyway. He squeezed me tightly. I kinda didn't want to sleep anymore, I wanted to be with him.

"Well I guess we can go on the date today," I said, pulling away.

"Did my hug make you change your mind," he asked, smirking. He was so cocky. I shoved him.

"Get out," I said.

"I thought we were going on a date."

"I have to change, duh." He smacked his forehead.

"Oh yea, duh." He started backing up toward the door. Did he really think I was going out in this?

"Any requests?"

"Something that'll bring out your curves," he said with a seductive smirk. I picked up a pillow and threw at him. He laughed. "I'm kidding, just wear something nice. And wear a skirt, those beautiful legs need to be expressed." I picked up my alarm clock and started toward him. He started laughing again. When I got to him, he grabbed my wrists to keep me from hitting him. "I was kidding, Rosy." I stopped trying to hit him. I yanked my wrists out of his grip.

"You better have," I said before turning to go to my closet.

"Nice ass," he said. I turned, blushing but pissed. He ran out the room, shutting the door behind him. "I wasn't kidding about wearing a skirt though," he yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes. I took a quick shower and put on this .com/cgi/profile?id=2424439 (Hair done like in the picture)

I walked out my room to see Scourge leaning on the wall across from the door. He smirked when he saw me. His eyes traveled my outfit. "You're wearing converses with a dress," he said, shaking his head, looking back up. I shrugged.

"I know you've probably seen Amy all dressed up, but I don't do heels or flats. You're lucky I'm even wearing a dress," I said. His smirk grew into a grin. I then noticed I'd never actually seen him smile. He probably did smile but I just didn't see it yet. I looked down at his outfit. Fitted white t shirt with a black tie graphic on it, black jeans, and black high tops. "I like your shirt," I said.

"Thanks," he said, bouncing off the wall and coming toward me. He grabbed my hand. I blushed unconsciously. We left my house and got into his jeep.

"Where are we going," I asked after a few minutes of silence in the car.

"That restaurant on Front Street," he said, glancing at me.

"Scourge, that's way too expensive, let's just go to the grill." He threw an annoyed look at me. He reluctantly turned the car around. I leaned my head against the window. I felt my eyes drooping.

"Don't you fall asleep on me," Scourge teased, smirking. I leaned my head up.

"Sorry," I said, straightening my dress. He looked confused.

"You didn't have to apologize, I was just messin' around with ya."

"Oh right, sorry." He threw me another annoyed look. "Sorry," I said with a laugh.

"If you say sorry one more time," he started.

"Sorry, I mean, I-"

"Rosy, why do you sound so…scared," he asked, looking at me. I noticed we were in the grill's parking lot. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Scourge." His eyes looked serious and his smirk was gone.

"I can tell it's something."

"It's nothing, Scourge, really." I turned and pulled at the knob. It was locked. I looked back over at Scourge. "Open the door."

"Not until you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." He cocked his head.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Scourge, please don't," I said wearily.

"You're asking me not to push you so that automatically tells me that something's up. C'mon Rosy, you can trust me." My heart skipped a beat. He wanted me to trust him. But why?

"Scour-" I was cut off by his lips being on mine. It was rough at first, the way his lips molded mine, but they got softer. I felt my eyes close as I kneeled up to be at his level. I started to kiss him back. No, no I wasn't supposed to like him but his lips were so good. I mentally slapped myself but it wouldn't stop my hormones, stupid hormones. His hands cupped the sides of my neck before sliding down my shoulder, grazing my arms before his arms finally wrapped around my waist. He pulled my over into the driver's seat so that I was straddling his waist. He deepened the kiss as my hands started to tangle up in his quills. I felt my hand start to slip up his shirt. That's when I pulled away. I didn't like him, he was a player. I didn't do players. I didn't do him.

"Dang Rosy, you're a great kisser," he said, leaning in for another kiss. I shook my head, but he didn't know what I meant so he kissed me anyway. I assumed he thought I was saying that he was the better kisser. Don't get me wrong, he was an _amazing_ kisser. I wouldn't be surprised at how many girls would've been as charmed as I am. But that's the catch. There were many other girls who have probably been in my position. Sitting in a car, making out with him. Who knows, they probably did more than that. I pulled away again. One his hands went up to cup the side of my face and pull my face down so our lips would meet again. No, no I didn't want- oh who was I kidding, of course I wanted another kiss! I kissed him back more fiercely now, making him groan a few times. I think I moaned once. What was I doing? This was Scourge! I pulled away and looked for the unlock button. I pressed it and opened the door. "Rosy," he said as I was getting out the car. I practically started running away from him. I heard his footsteps following me, catching up to me. "Stop Rosy," he yelled after me.

"Leave me alone," I yelled. His running footsteps didn't stop. I felt his arms wrap around me, stopping me from running. "Let go," I said, struggling.

"No," he said, sternly. I wiggled around, trying to break free but he was way stronger than me. I stopped after a little while. "You done," he asked.

"Shutup and let me go," I said, trying to sound pissed. I was actually kind of happy that his arms were around me. They were so muscular- no, bad hormones.

"Rosy, just relax," he said. I took a deep breath and felt all my anger disappear, replacing it with sadness and fear. I felt a tear fall out my eyes and slide down my cheek. Scourge turned me around and crushed me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Shh, Rosy, you're okay, shh," he said, his hands rubbing my back.

"No I'm not okay, I messed up. I didn't mean to, but I just, I'm sorry Scourge," I said, choking on my tears.

"Stop saying you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said softly.

"Yes I do, I mess up, I always mess up. That's why you don't like me." I felt his chest tighten up as his breath caught in his throat.

"You really think that? That I don't like you?"

"Why would you?" He sighed before taking me back to the jeep. He put me in the backseat before going up to sit in the driver's seat. "Where are we going Scourge," I asked.

"My house, or your house, which do you prefer?"

"Your house," I murmured.

"Alright," he said. I felt my eyes close and my body slip back into unconsciousness.

X

"Rosy, Rosy," I heard Scourge say, his hand on my arm, shaking it.

"Mm," I mumbled, opening my eyes. I noticed I was in a bed, still in my dress, but my jewelry and shoes we off. "Where am I," I asked, looking around. (Room looks like this . )

"You're in my bedroom," he answered casually.

"It's so-"

"Blank, I know, I didn't feel like decorating."

"Oh," I said, sitting up. His blue eyes watched me carefully.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened earlier, what you didn't want to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Well I wanna know, do you mind sharing?"

"Only if your promise not to tell anyone and not to freak out when I tell you."

"I promise," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Okay, well my ex-boyfriend from last year-"

"I thought you never had a boyfriend."

"Everyone erased the memory. Anyway, we had been dating since 7th grade and he used to be so good to me that two years and a half. You know, walks in the park, bouquet of roses every time you turn around, hand holding. It was in the middle of freshman year when he started getting really mean. He started yelling at me when I didn't dress nice enough for double dates or even if we were just hanging out together. He started wanting me to show more skin, basically. One day, I'd had enough with his yelling so I told him to get his act together or we were going to be over. So for a couple of weeks, he went back to his old self. The happy one, the one who cared for me. But after that couple of weeks, he started verbally- and physically- abusing me."

"Wait, he hit you?" Anger started to fill his eyes. I squeezed his hand

"You promised not to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out, Rosy, I'm just angry, okay. Go on with your story.

"Okay. Well he started hitting me over making him mad first, but then he began getting mad at everything I did. It was either, I didn't kiss him right or didn't kiss him at all, it was I didn't wear my jeans right, it was the way I talked, the way I wore my hair, the clothes I wore. Almost everything I did, he had a problem with. He also started calling me ugly, fat, useless, unexceptional. I was young so I kept saying I was sorry, but that only made him madder."

"That's why you were scared in the car?" I nodded. "Rosy, I would never ever hurt you," he said, caressing my cheek.

"I haven't even gotten to the worst part."

"There's worse?"

"Yea, one night he was…under the influence and he gave me my first child…against my will." He shot up, swearing loudly. I got out the bed and hugged him before he could hit or throw something.

"Did you keep the baby?"

"I didn't know until it was too late to get an abortion."

"Where is the baby now?"

"It's a she, her name's Clarissa. She's with my aunt, since my mother and father don't have the time to watch her and social services will only let me see her in person on her birthdays until I turn eighteen. My aunt sends me pictures all the time, but it's just not the same ya know."

"So you're a mother?"

"Yea, please don't tell anyone."

"Are you afraid of what they might think of you?"

"Yea, I mean they might just think 'oh she got knocked up' but I don't want to be that girl nor do I want to be that girl who was abused and raped by her boyfriend. That's kind of the real reason we moved here. People kept giving me grief and my parents couldn't take it anymore, so we moved."

"Where is he?"

"In a teen jail somewhere, I think. Don't get any ideas."

"Do you know when he gets out?"

"Scourge, just don't go after him, he's not worth it." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"If you say so," he said.

"Kind of a mood killer huh?"

"Doesn't have to be." I pulled away, confused. He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back, happy he was still accepting me no doubt after all I'd been through. He pulled away after a while. "Rosy," he said.

"Yea."

"You know it's like 3 o' clock in the morning right?"

"It's what?" I asked, looking over at the clock on his nightstand. "Crap," I yelled, wiggling out of his arms. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jewelry.

"Rosy," he said.

"What," I asked, stopping. His smirk grew.

"My parents already called your parents to let them know you're staying over since you fell asleep."

"And they said yes?"

"My parents are very persuasive." I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my shoes.

"Are you very persuasive?"

"Very," he purred, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're somethin else hedgehog."

"Hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," I said before kissing him.

**Aw poor Rosy. Well at least in this story i torture both of them. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to Sega. **

**Ch.5 **

I walked into my house, Scourge coming in behind me. "Mom, dad," I yelled. My voice echoed back to me. Empty, where'd they go? Scourge's eyes flicked around my house curiously. "Looks different than last night," he said.

"Maybe," I replied, starting to the steps. We went upstairs and I went to my room. He lounged on my bed, picking up one of my magazines. I perched myself next to him, on the edge. He flipped through the pages, his eyes bored.

"What am I looking at," he asked.

"My celeb magazine. It has a lot of hot guys in it." He shot me an annoyed look that made me laugh. He smirked when he heard my laugh. He put down the magazine and wrapped an arm around my waist. He tugged a little, making me fall down on his chest and stomach. His other hand went up and started stroking my hair. I tried to get up but his arm only bought me back down.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, bringing me up so my head would rest on his chest. I looked up at him.

"I was going to turn on my iPod, but if you would rather it be silent." He rolled his eyes but let me get up. I went to my iPod speakers and turned on my iPod Touch. I put it on shuffled before turning back to my bed. I laid my head on his stomach. He didn't have a fat squishy stomach but it wasn't rock hard from his packs either.

"Comfy," he asked. I looked up at him.

"Surprisingly." He smirked wider. OMG will he just smile for Pete's sake?

"Surprisingly? Ouch, Rosy." I half laughed. He pulled me up so I laid parallel from him. I couldn't help but to stare at his eyes. They were so light a blue they were almost see through, but only if the light hit them just right. Sometimes in dim lighting they looked a deep blue. When they were normal they were as light a blue as the sky. "What are you staring at," he asked. I snapped out of it.

"Nothing," I said, pushing my bang out of my eyes.

"It must have been something. I mean I know I'm sexy, but you gotta tell me what you were thinking of."

"You sexy? Ha, that's funny Scourge." He shoved my shoulder lightly.

"You know you want me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Not even in your dreams." His smirk grew a tease.

"Doesn't have to be," he purred. I smiled.

"You amuse me Hedgehog."

"Glad I do. Now what were you staring at?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Fine, then I won't tell you."

"Alright I promise."

"Your eyes." He looked confused.

"My eyes?"

"Yea, they're pretty." He raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I mean _handsome_."

"My eyes suck." I gasped.

"They do not! They're so pretty! How can you not like them?"

"Because they're my father's eyes."

"Something wrong with your father?"

"He's the reason my mom's dead." I shivered at the sudden coldness in his voice and the hardness in his now distant eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. His eyes went to me, confused.

"Why?"

"Because you lost your mom." He looked away.

"Don't give me pity." Now I was confused. I was just trying to comfort him.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that. I'm not him, I won't hurt you." The arm that was around my waist squeezed my side softly as he said so.

"Sorry. I mean-" He put his hand over my mouth, smirking. I blushed. His hand left my mouth, went over my cheek and made its way around the back of my neck. He pulled my face closer to his. His lips brushed mine lightly before his lips actually started molding mine. I kissed him back, reluctantly letting my emotions take over. My hands went to grip the sides of his shirt, tugging to bring him closer. He rolled, taking me with him, so that I was on top of him. I felt his hands slip under my shirt. I ignored it at first, thinking he knew not to go further than that, but when he rolled again so he was on top of me and his hands went up a little higher, I got scared. I pulled away and he started kissing my neck. When he kissed a spot right below my side jaw on my neck, I let out a small moan unconsciously and my eyes flutter shut. I then remembered that he was just my friend/crush, we weren't going out. Were we?

"Scourge," I whimpered, pushing at his shoulders.

"Am I worrying you," he asked, whispering in my ear.

"A little."

"Alright, don't be scared to tell me, Rosy. I'll stop when you want me to," he said before getting off me. I turned onto my side to look at him. He didn't look disappointed or mad or annoyed, he just looked normal.

"Sorry," I whispered. Now he looked mad.

"There's nothing _to_ be sorry about, Rosy. You did nothing wrong."

"Sorry, I mean sorry. Sorry, I can't…"

"Say sorry one more time and I will strangle this kid." I let out a nervous laugh though he looked serious. I wiggled into his arms and buried my head into his neck. He chuckled, hugging me tighter.

"So you wanna see my daughter," I asked.

"Sure," he said, loosening his grip.

"Kay," I said, getting up and going up to my dresser.

X

I watched her search through her dresser. She was so fragile, I can't imagine how anyone could hurt her. I wished I had known her when her boyfriend was beating her, I could've made her feel better and gotten her the heck away from the monster she claimed she loved. She came back to me and handed me a picture. "Sorry, but it's the only one I can find at the moment," she said, her tone apologetic. It's weird, she's not as fierce anymore. Maybe she's still freaking out about her ex.

"It'll do," I said, looking down at the picture. The little hot pink hedgehog in the picture looked just like Rosy. The straight quills, the dark green eyes, and even her little smile. "How old is she," I asked.

"She just turned one."

"She's so cute. Maybe not as cute as her mother but…" Rosy blushed, but hit my arm. I smirked, handing her back the picture. She put it on her nightstand. "Saturday, eight, the grill," I asked, smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, and no," she said. I nodded.

"Kay, pick you up then," I said, getting up. She crossed her arms as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Didn't I say no, Scourge," she said, annoyed. I smirked wider. I kissed her cheek.

"In my world, that's a yes." She smiled.

"Whatever Hedgehog. You goin' to school tomorrow?"

"No."

"You're going to school."

"No I'm not."

"Scourge, in order to date me, you have to go to school."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"God, you're annoying."

"A part of my job baby," I said, pecking her lips.

"What are you doing tomorrow that you can't come to school? And why are you leaving so early, it's not even noon yet?"

"Because I have to do something, babe."

"I know you had to do something today, but I thought it would be later." I pulled her closer.

"Babe, I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure," she said sarcastically. Her eyes were sad.

"You're not thinking that I'm going off with some girl are you?" She unwrapped my arms from her waist.

"It's whatever, just go do what you have to do."

"Baby," I said, pulling her close to me again. "You're the only girl that I'm involved with right now."

"What'll happen when I start wanting to be your girlfriend then? Will you blow me off like you did all the other girls?"

"We'll get to that when we come to that, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Rosy look at me," I said. Her eyes slowly made their way to me.

"What?"

"You're different than all the other girls. Please know that."

"I know, trust me, I know." I smirked and kissed her for a moment.

"I'll call you later, Ro, I promise."

"Okay, Score." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell anyone you call me that."

"Why does Fiona even call you that?"

"We were four and she couldn't say Scourge. It would come out Sconage or somethin, so she just called me score."

"Oh, but your name isn't that hard to pronounce." I shrugged.

"It's whatever. I gotta go, I'll call you." I backed away from her.

"Whatever," she said, going to sit at her desk. I rolled my eyes to myself but went downstairs and was out the door, slamming it behind me. How could she think I would cheat?

X

My phone buzzed again. I checked it to see Blaze had texted me. I texted back when my house phone started ringing. "Hello," I answered it.

"Rosy, why aren't you answering your cell," he asked, his voice annoyed.

"Why do you care," I asked.

"Look, I know you're mad but I can explain."

"I really don't want one, Scourge."

"Rosy, don't be like this."

"Be like what? You call me what is it? Six days later than you'd said you'd call me and two hours after the time you were supposed to pick me up for our date. Do you expect me not to be mad?"

"If I'm trying to explain, I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I don't want an explanation. Just forget it," I said before hanging up. My cell started ringing.

"Didn't I say I didn't want an explanation," I snapped into the phone.

"Uh what explanation," Amy asked on the other end.

"Oh sorry A, thought you were Scourge."

"You guys have only been on one date and you guys are already arguing like a married couple."

"Well how would you feel if Sonic called you six days later than what he told you he would and it was two hours after he was supposed to pick you up for a date?"

"Sonic knows not to do that. Last time he did, I beat him with my hammer." Wow, can you say pissed.

"Well Scourge did that to me and well it hurts you know, considering his rep."

"But R, didn't he tell you he didn't do the things the girls said he did though?"

"Yea, but I'm not talking about that. I mean, have you looked at him? He's hot!"

"And you think he's gonna cheat on you?"

"It's not cheating, we're not technically going out but we kissed and that meant something to our relationship. It's just that there are so many other girls out there, prettier, sexier girls are out there."

"Rosy, I totally get where you're coming from, trust me I have experienced that too, but just talk to him about it and see."

"Okay, I'll talk to him, but if he did cheat, do you mind if I use your hammer?"

X

I started pacing around in the small empty parking lot.. It was at least 1 o' clock at night and nobody was out, plus it was raining. I hoped he got my text. If he didn't, I was standing out in the rain for nothing. I saw a car pull into the parking lot. His jeep. He got out and ran to me. "Hey," he said, when he reached me, trying to get me in his arms. I stepped back though.

"We need to talk," I said.

"About?"

"First off, do you like me?"

"Yea, a lot. Why?"

"Well, it's just that, you're _hot _and you could have any girl you wanted. I'm just _me_, just an average girl."

"What does this have to do with anything, Rosy?"

"Have you looked around lately? There are girls way prettier than me, way sexier than me, way smarter than me, and more valuable than me. You deserve so much more than just what I am. So I'm asking out of all the girls you could have: why are you choosing me?"

"You're asking me why?" I nodded.

"I just need to know."

"Have you ever thought that I like you because you get me? You get that there's more to me than just a bad boy. You get that I'm imperfect. You get me in more ways than any girl ever has, even Fiona and I've known her my entire life. Also because you are pretty, no beautiful. You are sexy, you are smart, and you are more valuable than any of those girls will ever be. Those other girls aren't what I deserve. I deserve you, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about that." Well there's a shock.

"You really think that?"

"Yea Rosy, I do." I threw myself into his arms, in happiness. He really likes me! He chuckled as he hugged me tighter. I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back. Wait, he smiled? He really smiled! Yay! He leaned down and our wet lips met in a soft kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters bleong to Sega except for Dean.**

**Ch.6 **

I heard a knock on my locker. I rolled my eyes, but shut my locker to see Scourge leaning on the one next to mine. He was smirking at me. "Hey there sexy," he purred.

"Hi," I said, looking away. We haven't told anyone about our relationship, well except Amy and Sonic, so we have to be like we used to be. Him hitting on me and me being annoyed him. I guess it helped him on his part, but I really didn't want to act like this.

"Did you to the homework," he asked.

"No, you can't copy my homework." His smirk grew.

"You keep dissing me lil girl." I rolled my eyes again, putting my hands on my hips.

"I ain't scared of you, like you would do anything anyway." His smirk fell.

"You really shouldn't of said that." His voice was dark and evil.

"Ooo, I'm so scared."

"You should be."

"Ha, but it's a wonder why I'm not. Oh yea, you just have a big mouth." I glanced away to see Blaze and Cream at my side, watching me tell him off. I was so gonna get it later.

"Remember, I know where you live."

"I keep bats under my bed, so if you come out my closet, you'll come back to school with a big bump on your head." My friends giggled as I smiled sarcastically. He leaned off the wall and came closer to me. He pinned me against my locker, our bodies pressed up against each other.

"I really don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, but…" He made a move to touch me but the intercom came on.

"Scourge the Hedgehog to the office immediately. Scourge the Hedgehog to the office immediately," it said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you do _now_," I whispered.

"Fighting." I shook my head. "You can lecture me later, right now, I wanna see what you've got," he said, smirking again.

"Now Scourge," The intercom beeped again. I laughed.

"Go to the office," I demanded.

"Not until you beg."

"No, now go before you get in more trouble."

"Alright babe, I'll see you later," he said, whispering the last part. I pushed him away. He winked at me before going down the hall. I noticed Blaze and Cream raising their eyebrows at me.

"What," I asked.

"You were blushing and flirting was in your tone," Cream said.

"Yea, I mean I know you guys went on a date-" Blaze started.

"That we still haven't had details on," Cream piped in.

"But we still wanna know what's up with the relationship," Blaze finished.

"There's nothing to tell about the date." They both raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "Okay, he might have kissed me but-"

"He kissed you," Blaze exclaimed. Almost the whole hallway turned and looked at her for a second.

"Shh, yea. I mean, sure he's hot but he's not the one girl kind of guy and I just don't want to get my heart broken."

"So you guys are just friends," Cream asked.

"No, he's my annoying stalker." They both laughed.

"That's my girl," Blaze said. We heard yelling suddenly. I could've sworn I recognized Scourge's voice. The kids started running down the hallway toward the voices. I turned and put my head against the locker.

"Tell me what's happening," I said.

"Scourge and Jet are fighting _again_," Cream said. I whipped around.

"Again?"

"Yea, they've been at each other's throats since kindergarten," Blaze said. Wow, they must really hate each other.

"Oh," I said, trying not to care. On the inside I was worried and scared for Scourge. I knew he could take care of himself, but he was still my secret boyfriend.

"C'mon, let's get to class," Cream said, turning away from the crowded end of the hallway.

"Okay," I said, starting to walk away with her.

X

I paced around in my bedroom. I was so mad but so eager. Mad because he was fighting and I already told him not to. Eager because I was going to see him. I hadn't seen him since we were in the hallway. I looked at my clock. 3:45. Scourge should have been out of detention! "Ugh," I said, flopping on my bed.

"Rosy, Scourge is here," my mom yelled up to me.

"Send him up," I yelled back. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and down the hallway. He opened my door and smirked at me.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me. I stood up and crossed my arms. His smirk dropped. "Don't start, please," he said, dropping his book bag and closing the door.

"You promised that you wouldn't get in trouble."

"I know and I'm sorry that I had to break it, but I have an anger problem. I'm not lying." I shook my head, looking away. I felt his fingers go under my chin and tilt my head up to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, his blue eyes truthful.

"Okay," I said, my voice barely audible. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing my closer to him. His lips went to my cheek and made a trail of kisses down to my neck. "Scourge," I said when his fingers had slipped up my shirt a little. He pulled them out and put his head on my shoulder.

"Sorry baby," he said. He pulled his head up to look at me. My arms were still crossed and I guess I was pouting or something since his eyes flashed with irritation. "Can we please just get over this," he asked.

"I am over it, I'm just thinking about something."

"What about?"

"I want an ice pop, do you want one," I asked, wiggling out his arms and going to the door.

"Sure, but we will talk about this when you get back." I groaned, but kept walking. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. My mom stood, chopping carrots.

"Is there something you want to tell me," she asked, looking up at me.

"Not really," I said, walking to the refrigerator.

"That boy is here a lot or you're with him a lot, are you sure something isn't going on?" Have I mentioned that we haven't told our parents?

"Well we're friends."

"Rosalinda, I see the way he looks at you. You guys are more than friends."

"Maybe he just likes me."

"And the way you hold yourself around him. Rosy, I see the love in both of you."

"Can you just stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you're my mother." She looked hurt.

"Ro-"

"No, just leave me and Scourge's relationship alone," I said before running up the stairs, ice pops in my hands. I went to my room. I saw Scourge lying on my bed, his eyes closed. Was he asleep? I put the ice pops on my dresser. I tip toed up to my bed. I got close to his ear and was about to say something when he grabbed my waist and flipped over so I was on the bed next to him. I giggled. He smirked.

"You try to prank me again and I will appear in your closet at night," he said.

"I have no problem with that," I purred. His smirk grew. He put his hand on the side of my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips brushed together at first but he started to kiss me. I kissed him back, my fingers gripping his shirt. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"What were you thinking about," he asked.

"About how I wish I had met you before I had met Dean."

"That's the bastard's name?"

"Yea. I kinda wish you were Rissa's father instead of him."

"I would make a horrible dad."

"No you wouldn't. Maybe for Rissa's next birthday, I'll take you with me and you can see her. But I'm warning you know, she'll be all over your eyes." He laughed.

"What is with everyone and my eyes? Are they that great?"

"And how many times have you looked in the mirror in your life to not see they are?"

"I guess I never paid attention to them."

"Guess not. So, what were you and Jet fighting over?"

"Nothing, just Jet being a dick again." I play pouted.

"Aw, did he hurt my poor Scourgy's feelings," I said in a baby voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only you would come out with Scourgy." I laughed.

"But did he?"

"No, he just pissed me off. Bad anger problems." I felt myself get weak.

"So you would…" He looked confused.

"I would what?"

"Would you hurt me…if I made you really mad?"

"No, Rosy. I would never ever hurt you, I told you that."

"I know, sorry for asking the stupid question."

"No need to apologize, Rose, you're good."

"Okay," I said, snuggling up next to him.

X

I walked down the hallway, Fiona by my side. She was jabbering about something. I think about me and Rosy. I'd told her, but I didn't tell Rosy that. She was already about to kill me, I don't need her pissed at me again. Though she was cute when she was pissed. Her pout face was so sexy.

"Did you hear anything I said," Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I said maybe you and Rosy should go out on a date to the beach. You know, walk on the beach, watch the sunset, and go on the boardwalk at night. It's so romantic."

"Yea- no."

"You're such a guy."

"Tell me about it."

"Is something wrong Score?" Damn she notices everything!

"No," I lied.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm scared. Me and Rosy have been mostly hanging out at our places and I'm just tired of always hiding. I want to bring our relationship out in the open."

"But weren't you the one who wanted to keep it hidden?"

"Only because I didn't want Jet to mess with her. He hasn't noticed her yet so I was hoping to keep it that way."

"But if you open it up, there will be plenty of envious girls lined up for him to go get you single again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"Okay. But if I do make our relationship, can you try and open up to Rosy."

"What do you mean? I like Rosy." I looked at her, annoyed. "What? I do."

"Then how come every time she calls me: you leave the room or whenever I go around her: you leave or you say nothing to her. It's like you hate her or something."

"Because she's just…annoying. To me, she's a little bitch." I stopped walking. She stopped too.

"A little bitch? Fiona, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh so now that she makes your world go round, she's your "best thing in your life". Scourge, you know in your head that you only like her because she won't give you any."

"No I don't, it's not like that."

"You know as soon as you get the chance, you'll make her less pure then she already is."

"Fiona, just stop. You know what? Call me when you chill out. I'm done here," I said before walking away. I saw Rosy at her locker. I walked up to her and immediately got her in my arms. She giggled.

"Hey you," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back before kissing her. I felt all the eyes in the hallway on us and everything stop. She pulled away, blushing. She looked around at all the people staring. I smirked.

"Yea you all can look! See her," I yelled.

"Scourge what are you doing," she asked under her breath.

"Just trust me," I whispered back. I threw my arm over her shoulder. "This is my new girl," I yelled. Almost everyone whooped and yelled. All my friends came up to me, patting me on the back and nodding to Rosy who looked uncomfortable. I pulled her away after a few minutes. "What's wrong," I asked.

"I didn't think you'd make it public like that. I'm not used to all the attention. I'm kind of shy." I snorted.

"Rose, you know you are nowhere near shy."

"Well around a lot of people I can be."

"Sorry, for making you step out of your comfort zone then," I said. She nodded.

"It's okay." I pecked her lips and grinned at her. She smiled back.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, writer's block. Same for my other stories.**

**All characters belong to Sega except Sean, Seth, Josh, Delia, Sabrina, and the mystery person at the end.**

**Ch.7**

I knocked on the door. I was a little nervous. This was my first time meeting Scourge's family. They were never home when he had me over. I straightened my dress. I was wearing a red dress with the top having no sleeves but I but a red vest over it with the skirt ruffling around warily. My quills were put straightened with my side bang and some of my other hair pulled back in little twists that made a small ponytail in a small ponytail lying down on my hair. I was nervous when my mom had done that to my hair. I never was comfortable with showing my full face.

The door was opened by a tall dark green hedgehog with eyes a tint darker than Scourge's. He looked old enough to be out of high school but not old enough to be a full adult. He smirked at me, lust filling his eyes. "Hey," he said his voice deeper and slyer than Scourge's. I assumed this was his older brother. I smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Rosy," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it.

"I'll buy some girl scout cookies if I get something in return," he said. I was confused. Didn't Scourge talk about me at home? My family sure knows who he is though they barely know him. I still managed to keep my smile on my face.

"Sadly, I'm not a girl scout. I'm here for Scourge."

"He's out."

"But he told me to come here for dinner."

"Who are you again?"

"Rosy, his girlfriend." The hedgehog's eyebrows knitted together.

"He never mentioned…"

"Well we've only been together for three weeks, but I felt it was important that I get to know his family as he should mine."

"He never mentioned having a girlfriend."

"He didn't?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yup, but I'd be more than happy to accompany you for dinner."

"Um that's okay," I said before turning and walking down the walkway. How could Scourge not tell his family about me? Even before we made it official, we would still act like a couple. I took out my cell phone. I called Scourge. "Hey babe," he answered casually.

"Where are you," I asked, sounding mad.

"Home… Sean answered the door didn't he?"

"Uh I guess so."

"Dickhead," he muttered. "Come back to the door, I'll let you in."

"Okay," I said, walking back up the walkway. Right when I was about to knock, the door opened. Scourge smiled at me, his eyes soft.

"Hey beautiful," he said, bringing a red rose from behind his back. I smiled and took the rose.

"Hi handsome," I replied. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, bowing lightly. I giggled and blushed. I saw Scourge had also dressed up. He was wearing a green and blue lined straight shirt, blue jeans with no rips or crinkles, and his blue and green high-tops. He tugged on my hand, bringing me into the house. He led me into the kitchen where his mom was working busily. She was a light blue hedgecat with curly hair that went a little above her shoulders and light violet eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Rosy is it," she asked. I smiled back.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hedgehog," I said, holding out my hand. She shook it, looking a little confused. She glanced at Scourge but he was too busy staring at me.

"Please call me Delia." She cupped both her hands around mine. "May I say how beautiful you are, why you look as if you've been crafted by the angels themselves." I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Yes, yes oh so beautiful. My, my your parents must be so proud. Scourge has told us about how good you are in school."

"Oh yes, they're very proud." She smiled wider as she released my hands.

"Dinner's just got done. Scourge would you mind escorting Rosy to the dining table."

"Not at all," he said, grabbing my hand. He led me through another doorway to a blue room with a long glass table in the middle. He pulled out a chair that was on the side of the table out for me. I curtsied, earning a chuckle, before sitting down. Scourge took the seat next to me. The hedgehog I saw earlier, Sean, came in the room. He smirked at me.

"Back off," Scourge growled at him. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for not complimenting this beautiful young lady," he said.

"Cut the polite shit, Sean." His smirk dropped.

"You really don't want to start with me. Especially not when your girlfriend's here. It'd be a crying shame for her to see her boyfriend get his bitchass whooped." Scourge's glare grew deadlier. I could feel his temper flaring.

"It wouldn't be such a shame when I jump in it and stuff my stilettos up your ass," I said, smiling sarcastically. Scourge smirked at me. I winked back. Sean shook his head.

"Bitch," he said, taking the seat across from Scourge. A little girl entered the room. She had Scourge's fur color but her eyes were a lot darker than his with her long hair straight, pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled widely at me.

"You have pretty hair," she said, her voice showing me she was still really young.

"Thank you, so do you," I said. She touched her ponytail, smiling wider showing teeth.

"Are you a supermodel," she asked. I giggled.

"No, but thanks for the compli-"

"In my world she is," Scourge interrupted me. I looked at him, blushing. He winked at me. I smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's your name," I asked as the little girl sat in the seat on the other side of me.

"Sabrina, but Score calls me Ballerina. What's your name?"

"Rosalinda, but everyone calls me Rosy."

"Rosalinda is a pretty name. Score said he likes to call you his rose." I giggled, glancing at Scourge.

"He does like to call me that. Why does he call you Ballerina?"

"Because I want to be a ballerina when I grow up. Mommy takes me to the studio so I can go to class. At our last show, we did Swan Lake and I was the Swan."

"Really? That's so cool. I bet you did great."

"Yea, everyone said I did a- a… I can't think of the word. It's really big."

"Astounding?"

"Yea, that's it!" Delia hurried into the room, a tall dark green hedgehog trailing behind her. They were both holding plates which each one got set in front of us kids. The adults sat at either ends of the table.

"Sorry Rosy, but Seth couldn't make it. College lecture gone overtime," Delia explained. Other brother, I guessed.

"It's okay."

"So, how did you and Scourge meet," Scourge's father asked.

"School."

"Anyway in particular?"

"He tried to hit on me." Scourge choked. Sabrina giggled.

"Usual Scourge," Sean said, smirking. Scourge flipped him off on the sneak.

"Well I can see why," Delia said. I blushed. I couldn't believe his whole family thought I was that pretty. "Are you very religious, Rosy?"

"Uh no, my parents had two different religious views and they just never made me or my brother choose so I guess I'm just a free thinker."

"So, you don't go to church?"

"Not exactly." Delia's smile dimmed.

"Tell us about yourself," his father said.

"Um, I'm fifteen, no job, no license, no car, I get really shy around big crowds, and I'm part of the Xinos."

"Xinos? Why what an honorable thing," Delia said. I smiled and nodded.

"How about your body, any guys been on that," Sean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had your first time yet?"

"Not exactly."

"You didn't say no. It was Scourge wasn't it?" Both Delia and his father and looked confused but also interested in this.

"No, it wasn't him."

"So, you're not…" Delia trailed off.

"I did lose my v-card but not intentionally."

"So one thing led to another," his father asked. I looked over to Scourge for support. He was looking at me, worried. He grabbed the hand that was in my lap.

"No."

"But you said it was intentional," Sean said. I looked around, nervously.

"Um, I need to use the restroom, please excuse me," I said, getting up and walking out the room. I heard footsteps follow me. I stopped in the hallway, Scourge taking me into his arms. I leaned into him.

"You want to leave, I can get you home," he said.

"I have to tell them at some point. If not they'll find out, regardless of whether we work out or not."

"Alright," he said, pulling away a little so he could look down at me. I looped my arms around his neck, his blue eyes mesmerizing me. I kissed him, needing his confidence in me. His lips started to mold mine as he kissed me back. I felt my leg want to pop up behind me, like in movies when the girl kisses the right one. I pulled away.

"Okay, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and tugging on it. We walked back into the dining room. We sat back down.

"You gonna answer the question," Sean asked.

"Me ex-boyfriend raped me," I shot back at him angrily. Delia's face overlapped with shock and pity.

"You poor thing," she said.

"I also have a daughter. I hadn't planning the attack and he wasn't stable so he got me pregnant. She's one now." Delia's mouth was open in shock as was his father's. Sean looked bored.

"Don't even think about rejecting her for what's happened in her past. She had no control over it. If you reject her, you're rejecting me. Before you guys think about what I just said, think about how you thought about Rosy before she shared her tragic past. You thought she was practically an angel. And she is," Scourge said, looking back and forth between his parents. His mom nodded before getting up and hugging me. I was surprised. I so owed him later.

X

"So, Rosy can you sing," Josh, Scourge's father, asked. We were all in the living room, talking, me sitting in Scourge's lap.

"No," I said just as Scourge said "Yes." Sabrina giggled.

"Well why don't you sing something for us," Delia suggested. I shot a glare at Scourge before getting out his lap and going to sit at the piano.

"I love a boy without a heart.  
I'm but a string on his guitar.  
He would never know that I'm in pain,  
Waiting for a song that he can't play.

I was confident the night we met,  
The moment was so strong.  
Like a piece of bubblegum,  
Sweet at first but it don't last that long.  
Now I'm filled with insecurities,  
It's time to spit you out.

'Cause you, you'll never change,  
The games that you play,  
It's just who you are.  
And I, have to believe,  
It's you and not me,  
The boy without a heart.

Yaaaaaayyyyaaaayyy

I love a boy who doesn't feel.  
Believes what he says until it's real.  
All that I want, you can be,  
But you can not pretend that long for me.

I was beautiful the day we met,  
But now I'm not so sure.  
Awkward and alone you,  
You don't make me feel sexy anymore.  
I'm snapping myself out of it,  
I gotta close this door.

'Cause you, you'll never change,  
The games that you play,

It's just who you are (just who you are).  
And I, have to believe,  
It's you and not me,  
The boy without a, the boy without a,  
The boy without a heart.

Oooooooo

I just like to think that I,  
Deserve a nice respectable guy.  
So why am I here at your door, at your door.  
If I was sane, I'd take my crazy behind,  
And get back in my BMW,  
'Cause I'm a self-made woman,  
And someones gunna treat me better than you do (ha).

I just need ta, I just need ta calm down.

'Cause you, you'll never change,  
The games that you play (the games that you play),  
It's just who you are (just who you are).  
And I, have to believe (And I I ….believe),  
It's you and not me (It's you and not me),  
The boy without a heart (the boy without a, the boy without a heart).

'Cause you, you'll never change,  
The games that you play (Oooooo….you'll never change),  
It's just who you are (just who you are).  
And I, have to believe (I just have to believe for my sanity),  
It's you and not me (Oooo),  
The boy without a heart (the boy without a, the boy without a hmmm)."

The family clapped for me. "That was amazing," Josh said.

"Your voice really is magnificent," Delia said. Scourge pulled me back into his lap when I had came over to him. "I should've made you sing earlier if I knew you were this good," he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"I didn't want you to take advantage of my gift," I whispered back.

"You just gave me tons of ideas, bad move."

"How bad?"

"Very," he purred.

X

"Once again, thank you for having me," I said, shaking hands with his parents.

"It was our pleasure, we hope to have you again soon," Delia said.

"Yup, she'll be back," Scourge said, kissing my cheek. I blushed. His parents read his "Go away" look and left the room. He turned me around to face him. "So about that taking advantage of your voice thing," he said seductively.

"Don't even think about it Hedgehog," I said, looping my arms around his neck. He smirked.

"And the sexy fierceness is back."

"Ha, sexy for me but not for you."

"Don't even think about teasing me." I leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You just gave me tons of ideas, bad move Hedgehog."

"How bad?"

"Very." He chuckled, looking down at me. He kissed me softly. I kissed him back. We kissed for a while before we finally left the house. We walked for a few minutes in the darkness on the way to my house. I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Did you hear that," I asked. He threw his arm over my shoulders.

"It's alright, I'll protect you," he said. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We kept walking until I heard faint footsteps.

"You hear that," he asked me.

"Somebody's following us."

"Guess so, c'mon we gotta hurry." He started pulling me to a run when a dark figure came out and hit his leg with a crowbar. "Ah shit," he yelped in pain, bending down. The figure continued to hit him with the crowbar until he was on the ground and unconscious. I could only stand and watch in horror. The figure looked over at me, his dark navy eyes menacing. I backed up, those eyes too familiar. He smirked evilly. "It's been a while," he said, his voice sending chills up my back. He stepped closer.

"Go away," I said.

"I told you I would get you. You're stuck in a hole you'll never get out of."

"Leave me alone."

"Keep whimpering, haven't you learned it only makes things worse." I felt my back hit a street pole. He grabbed my wrists, holding them down.

"Stop, please."

"I hope you missed me, cause I won't be going away again."

"Dean stop-" I was cut off by a sudden pain in my head and everything going black.

**Whoa, cliff hanger- kind of. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.8**

I opened my eyes, my body hurting. I recalled everything that happened the night before. Fear flew threw me. I looked around to see I was in Scourge's room, his arms around me. I sighed and relaxed a little. I turned over to see Scourge, even in his sleep, pissed off. I snuggled closer into his chest, feeling a little safer in his arms. "Mm," he mumbled. I pecked a kiss at his pressure point. I looked over his shoulder out the window. It was thundering and lightening. A roar of thunder sounded, making me wince. "It's loud," he mumbled. I giggled. His eyes half opened. "Rosy," he whispered.

"Yea." His arms bought me closer to him. He blinked, his eyes opening all the way.

"Are you okay," he asked, worry filling his voice and eyes.

"Yea, my head hurts but I'm more worried about you." He shook his head.

"I've endured worse, don't worry."

"Okay. How did we get here?"

"We weren't that far from here so my family heard the noise and got us before he could drag you off somewhere."

"Did he get locked up again?"

"Yea, the cops caught him." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"I know right, now he can't hurt you."

"Or you." He shrugged.

"You're so much more important." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, my little rose." I blushed. He smiled. He nuzzled my cheek, making my blush grow.

"So…"

"Have you ever noticed that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yea and a lot of stuff comes out of there."

"Like what?"

"Well when I went to pick you up for our first date, you fell back asleep for a few minutes before I woke you up."

"What'd I say?"

"I was sexy." I groaned.

"What else?"

"Why'd I like you, I was hot, you liked me."

"And you knew this throughout the whole date?"

"Yup." I gave him a look. He laughed.

"What'd I say tonight?"

"That you loved me." I blushed, looking down. His finger went under my chin and tilted my head back up.

"I probably didn't say it like that. I'm still trying to figure out if I do."

"Well I love you." My eyebrow twitched.

"You do?"

"Yea, from the very first moment, I saw you, I did." I looked down again, blushing.

"If I didn't know what to say to that, what would you do?" I felt him shrug.

"You don't have to love me right now. I'll understand if you need more time to figure out your feelings." I looked up at him, surprised.

"You would?"

"Yea, I mean you can't rush someone's feelings. Besides, you liking me counts a lot." I laughed but it came out shaky.

"Um, I have to…"

"Have a girl moment in the bathroom," he asked with a teasing smile. I shoved his shoulder.

"Shutup but yea," I said, wiggling out his arms. I hopped out the bed and went out into the hallway. I considered running home and eventually did after I was in the bathroom for a good 30 seconds so Scourge wouldn't notice. Once I was safe in the privacy of my room, I called Blaze.

"Rosy, do you have any idea what time it is," she asked, annoyed. I looked at the clock.

"Yea, its 3 in the afternoon. Now, I really need advice."

"Is this about Scourge? I mean I know he's your boyfriend and all but-"

"He said he loves me." I heard her gasp on the other end.

"He said he loves you?"

"Yea and he said he'll wait for me to love him back, but I feel bad because we haven't been together long and the feelings haven't really-"

"Rosy, stop freaking out. Look, are you with him?"

"I was. I just ran home."

"Does he know you're there?"

"Not exactly, he thinks I'm having a 'girl moment' in the bathroom."

"Why'd u dip?"

"Because I chickened out. I was worried that it was a shortcut."

"I don't blame you."

"Can you come over? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

X

"C'mon Rosy," Blaze said, pulling my arm.

"No, he hangs out here," I said, resisting.

"Cream said he's not here so c'mon," she said, finally pulling me into the hotspot. Roll The Dice was a teen hangout spot where there was a club, restaurant, and lounge all in one building, just each on a different floor. Almost everyone at school hangs out here, especially Scourge and his followers which was half the school. Scourge took me here once, gave me a Red Bull mixed with rum in the club and he held my hair up as I threw up. Not a date to easy to forget. I still want to kill him for telling me what the drink was after I felt sick and started throwing up.

Blaze pulled me through the pay line and walked up the ramp to the lounge floor. We were meeting Amy and Cream here. I pulled at my shirt nervously. Blaze slapped my fingers away. "Stop Rosy, you look hot," she said. She had put me in a fitted bright red tank top with red lace lining it with a lace heart in the middle, a black lace jacket, black skinny jeans with a blood red belt, and red and black high heels. She had curled my hair so that I had curls that looked wild and sexy, plus she put eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and blush on me. I know I looked hot, but the person I would've wanted to see me like this is the person I'm avoiding.

I felt arms hug me tightly. "Hey Amy," I said, trying to breathe. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Hey, wow you look sexy," she said.

"If we weren't related, that would've really bothered me." She laughed.

"Wrong team there girl. Are you all dressed up for Scourge?" Uh oh. I only told her to come for a girl's night; I forgot to tell her about the "love" situation.

"Um no, I'm actually avoiding him."

"Why?"

"He said he loved me and I ran home."

"Why'd you run? You should be happy!"

"I am, but I don't love him back. He said he would understand if he'll have to wait for me to love him but it's just with everything that's happened, it's kind of hard to trust people again."

"So you think you might not ever love him?" I shrugged.

"I just don't want him to keep his hopes up when I don't know how long my feelings will take."

"Oh, well than I totally would've done the same thing." I smiled.

"So, are we gonna be single hot girls tonight or what?" She laughed.

"Let's go find some hot guys," she said, grabbing my hand and started to tow me up to the club floor. Amy looked really nice in her pink and white corset, with a white corset vest, white skinny jeans and pink heels. Her hair was in soft curls and her makeup mostly consisted of light pink. Tonight me and her were like naughty and nice.

When we reached the club, a lot of guys stopped dancing with their girls to stare at us. Amy led me to the middle of the dance floor where there was a little space for us to dance. I slowly let the rhythm of Travis Porter's "Bring It Back" lead my hips. Two mobians approached me and Amy. "You guys need dance partners," the orange hedgehog with green eyes asked. I looked to Amy. She smiled at them.

"Sure, I'm Amy," she said, holding out her hand. The dark blue hedgehog with violet eyes looked from her to me.

"And who's that," he asked.

"Rosy," I said. He smiled at me.

"Well Rosy, you got some nice dance moves there." I smiled.

"Thanks, maybe you can show me some of yours." His smile grew. The song changed to Britney Spears "Till the World Ends". I started to move my hips to the rhythm. He started fist pumping as the beat changed. I jumped up and down with him, my fist in the air. Amy and I danced with the two guys for a while, me even drinking down a few Monsters which made me really hyper. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had got a text. _Boyfriend Alert_ it said. I giggled. It's an action movie.

"What happened," Amy asked.

"Boyfriend Alert," I said still giggling.

"You got a boyfriend," Tony, the dark blue fur with violet eyed hedgehog, asked from behind me.

"Unfortunately."

"Who?"

"Scourge. He's very funny," I said before breaking out into a laughing fit. I was so high off of Monster. Tony laughed with me.

"So you go with him, huh?"

"Yea."

"You give him any yet?"

"Nope, but he tries to be very persuasive," I said in between laughs.

"You want to be with him?" I stopped laughing, my laughing fit over. I started bouncing up and down.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime. Would you like that?"

"Yea, you're awesome!" He chuckled. I bounced in a turn to look at him. He put his hands on my hips to stop my bouncing and to pull me closer.

"Wanna know something else I'm awesome at?" I giggled mindlessly.

"Sure." He kissed me. Wow, he was amazing at kissing. His lips molded mine smoothly and gently while at the same time being a little rough. I pulled away, laughing. "My boyfriend wouldn't like me doing this."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said, leaning in for another kiss. I moved away, still laughing.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Like he'll be able to touch me."

"But I don't want you to hurt him either. No violence." I hiccupped with a laugh, it hurt my throat.

"Alright, lil cutie." I giggled. I heard my phone buzz rapidly in my pocket. I groaned and pulled it out.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where the heck are you," Blaze asked.

"In the club, why?"

"Shit, Scourge is going up there to look for you. And he's heated. I would run if I were you." I laughed.

"I'm not scared of that dickhead."

"Rosy, listen to me, get out of there." I looked to the doors.

"But there are two doors, that's so confusing."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm high off Monsters!"

"Oh god."

"Omg is God here too? Tell him to come up to the club so we can dance!"

"How many Monsters have you had?" I looked down at my necklace. Each soda tip represented the Monster I had that night.

"About 7."

"Okay, I'm coming to get you. Stay right where you are okay?"

"Okay! I love you Blaze!"

"I'll be there in a few, don't worry." I hung up, giggling.

"That was my best friend, she's purple," I told Tony.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, and she's really athletic. She's on the fencing team. But I don't get why they have a team that makes fences." Tony chuckled.

"You are that high?"

"Yup, and it feels good!"

"You are going to be knocked out when you get home."

"If I live that long. Blaze said my boyfriend is coming up here looking for me and he's really mad."

"Why?"

"Because I ditched him this morning."

"Do you have a tendency to ditch people?"

"No, he just told me something really important and I freaked." I giggled. He smirked.

"Will you freak about this?" He leaned in and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away and looked toward the sound. Scourge was standing there, arms crossed and deadly glare in full place, his ice blue eyes cold and deadly. Shit. If I wasn't high right now, I would've booked. "Scourgy," I yelled, jumping to him, and wrapping my arms around him. Tony smirked at me.

"Nice girl you got there," he said.

"Tell your little gang, next time they want to try and jump someone, they really should bring reinforcements. And if you ever go near this girl again, I'll rip your throat out," he said, his voice cold.

"Scourgy, no violence," I said, smiling and bouncing again.

"Shutup, just shutup right now," he said, his voice colder. Tony didn't seem fazed by Scourge's threat, instead he seemed pleasured.

"I'd love to see you try." Scourge growled under his breath.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him," I shot at Tony.

"Who ever said I had to?" Scourge shook his head.

"Trying to intimidate me? Try again." He grabbed my arm, gripping it roughly. "C'mon Rosy," he said, pulling me.

"Hey Rose, you got my number. Call anytime," Tony yelled to me. I giggled, still high. He squeezed my wrist tighter. When we were in the hallway, I saw Blaze running to us.

"Oh, you found her. God Rosy, didn't I tell you not to leave the lounge." I laughed.

"No, you told me not to leave the club. Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" I laughed harder.

"Your girlfriend here, drunk five-"

"Seven," I corrected.

"Seven Monsters tonight so that's why she's acting like she's drunk," Blaze explained to Scourge.

"Is that why she was up there kissing another guy," he asked, coldly. Blaze's jaw dropped as she looked at me.

"You were what?" I giggled.

"He kissed me."

"And you didn't punch him in the face?"

"Violence is wrong, besides he meant no harm. He was just showing me what else he was awesome at?" Blaze shook her head.

"So if he said he was awesome at hittin' that, you would let him," Scourge asked.

"No." I picked up my wrist that he was holding and held it above my head. I started spinning around. "Weeee!" Scourge pulled my wrist back down roughly, making me say "Ow".

"Stop, you look like your on something," he growled at me. I giggled.

"Someone's cranky." His hand squeezed my wrist tighter.

"Oww, Scourge that hurts."

"Um, I can drive her home, she came with me so," Blaze piped in, her voice soft and her eyes filled with fear.

"No, I'll take her," he said, starting to pull me down the hall.

"Bye Blaze, I'll call you when I get home," I yelled. If I live that long. He towed me to the parking lot where it was raining. He let me go to lean against the wall across from the front of his jeep.

"Do you like my outfit," I asked.

"Why would you even go out in something like that?"

"Blaze picked it out for me, she thought I would look good in it. Everyone kept saying I looked sexy in it. Do you think I look sexy in it?"

"I can't even look at you right now." My smile dropped, my high happy disappearing.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I'm not thinking that clearly and-"

"Shutup. Whatever you say, I really don't care."

"How could you say that?"

"You went off and kissed another guy. Only hours after I told you I loved you."

"He kissed me."

"Well you didn't do anything about it. You didn't push him away or tell him to leave you alone, you just let him kiss you."

"I did kiss back," I said under my breath. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything." He glared. "I really didn't."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. Stop being an ass."

"Oh I'm being the ass?"

"Yes you are."

"Oh okay, then I guess you're the bitch. Did you just let Dean run all over you too?"

"I wasn't high when that happened, okay."

"You don't seem high now? Were you just acting so you wouldn't get in trouble?"

"No! I had seven full Monsters! Check my necklace!"

"I've had ten and I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yes you did! Right in front of my face to!"

"Oh really? Tell me when I did that."

"When I got sick and I saw you flirting with Brittany Taylor. Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about because I know you do!"

"That's flirting, Rosy! It's not like I slept with her!"

"Lie!"

"How!"

"That day after we first got together. That party you dragged me to and you ditched me. You weren't even drunk and you just slept with her."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Girls who pity usually do tell why."

"Why are you even bringing my mistakes into this?"

"Because you've done worse to me but I left it alone because I know you would need time to get used to being attached but I only got kissed by a guy who I don't even know."

"Yea a guy you don't even know but you let him kiss you."

"I was high!"

"Is that the only excuse you got? Admit it, you like him!"

"No I don't!" He pinned me against the wall.

"Prove it. Prove it right now."

"Let me go," I said wiggling my wrists, trying to get out of his grip.

"Prove it." I looked up at him.

"I don't like him."

"Say it louder."

"I don't like him."

"Say it louder."

"I don't love you!" He looked shocked and hurt- and angry. He nodded, backing away from me.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Thanks Rosy." I felt tears fill my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"No Scourge, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"Let me go."

"I'm serious Scourge, I'm really sorry."

"I said let go," he said, pushing me away roughly. I fell on the floor, right on side. I started crying quietly. The rain went down harder. I had forgotten about the cold droplets hitting my skin. I didn't hear Scourge leave, plus his shadow was still there. I wondered why he was still here. He should leave. Just like all guys do. That's what guys are best at. Leaving and breaking hearts. That's all they ever do.

X

I couldn't believe I did that. I watched her curl up, crying. I was too angry to touch her, I couldn't. I would hurt her more. She looked up at me, fear filling her eyes. I saw the bruise on her bare shoulder from her fall. "I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice barely audible. I shrugged. Heartless, yes, but I didn't care right now. She used the wall to help herself back up. I felt a little bad now. I promised not to hurt her and now look what I've done. The guilt feeling went away quickly. What was I thinking of even trying to be in a relationship? Girls are nothing but trouble, they're only good for one thing. I pinned her against the wall again and started sucking her wet neck. "Scourge, stop," she whimpered.

"You like it, I know you do," I said, my lips along her jawline, my hands sliding up her shirt.

"Please, I'm sorry, I swear I am." I looked up at her. She looked scared out of her mind. I sighed and kissed her wet lips. The same lips Tony was kissing. She kissed me back, her arms wrapping around my neck, her fingers tangling into my quills. She didn't kiss him like this. I pulled away but she kissed me again. Our lips worked together perfectly, even better with the moisture. She tasted so good too. I loved her too much. I loved her way too much but she cheated on me. But she did apologize. I have done worse but that's who I am. I can't hurt her anymore. I pulled away.

"I'll drive you home, okay," I said, picking her up.

"Okay," she murmured into my chest. I drove her home in silence, nothing being left to say. After everything, I don't think there was much more we could handle. When we reached her house, she handed me back my jacket that I let her wear since she was cold. She turned in her seat. "Scourge," she said. I looked over at her. "I know you probably want to break up with me."

"Not for the reason you think." She looked confused.

"Then what for?"

"I love you too much to keep hurting you. If we stay together, I'll only cause you more pain and I promised but I already broke it once." She opened her mouth to speak. "Don't say it's okay, because it's not. Don't say I'm not hurting you because I know I am. I'm not stupid."

"I was going to say that I love you, despite your mistakes. But you're the one ending the relationship here. Not me."

"You really think I want to end it?"

"Then don't. Make up your mind."

"I can't hurt you…" I felt her hand touch my cheek.

"You're not, you won't."

"Just go Rosy. It's over." Her hand left my cheek.

"Fine," she said, opening the door. She got out and slammed the door behind her. I watched her run up to her house, slamming the door behind her when she went in.

X

I walked into school on Monday, tired and lonely. Cream, Amy, and Blaze all tried to cheer me up the whole weekend but nothing could make me even smile. I walked to my locker, missing the figure that used to be leaning against it every time I would need it. I got my books and made my way to homeroom. I saw him sitting in the seat next to mine. His assigned seat actually. I walked to the table and sat down on the stool quietly. He looked at me for a moment before looking away. Brittany Taylor walked in, her gold fur brighter than the last time I'd seen her. Her caramel eyes studied the room as she looked for a seat. As usual but she always ends up sitting next to Tails, the smartest- and youngest- in our grade. She looked at Scourge and smiled flirtatiously. She walked up to our table and glared at me.

"You want something," I asked. She flipped a her long shiny, straight hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, I need you to move. I need to sit with my boyfriend." Boyfriend?

"You mean your fuck buddy?" Scourge started glaring at me. I looked back and forth between them. "What? I'm just stating truth."

"Well your truth is wrong, now move."

"Say the magic word."

"Get out of my seat," she said pushing me off the stool. The whole class laughed when I fell on my ass. Even Scourge laughed. I gathered up my pride, took my books and sat at the back of the room by myself. This was going to be a long "Breakup Get Over."

**Long Chap, phew my fingers hurt. Lol, this chap wasn't one of my favs but yea, at least i updated. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick update. All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.9**

I closed my locker and threw my messenger bag strap over my shoulder. A couple of girls passed me, gossiping. I heard my name. They stopped talking as they passed; only giving sympathetic smiles. I don't need sympathy. Amy approached me, offering a small smile. "Hey," she said. I waved. "You're gonna get over him, your too pretty to be frowning."

"Yea well I don't feel very pretty next to Brittany Taylor," I said.

"Don't let her get in the way of your self-esteem. You said he broke up with you so he wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"Yea, but I didn't think he'd go back to her. I'm starting to think he never loved me. He just wanted to get in my pants and saying he loved me would give him that. She'll sleep with him anytime anywhere, it's not like she cares if either of them are in a relationship."

"They both don't care. They cheat on each other all the time, but yet they stay together."

"So there were probably more booty calls he had?" She shrugged.

"Not saying there was, but he has a tendency to have a lot." I looked down.

"C'mon, we should probably get home." She nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked down the hallway with a lot of people giving me sympathetic stares. Okay, Scourge dumped me, get over it. Speaking of the devil, he was leaning against Brittany's locker. Did he do that to every girl he hit on? He was talking to a couple of his friends, smiling and laughing. Boys are such jerks. They always move on to the next when they break up with a girl. It's so wrong. He saw me and his smile dimmed. His friends looked at me and frowned. "Take pictures, they'll last longer," I shot at them, annoyed.

"We weren't the ones staring first," Scourge said. I stopped walking. Amy tugged lightly on my hand.

"I wasn't staring, I glanced. Why would I waste some of my vision over a bunch of mindless idiots?" Scourge glared.

"You better watch what you say?"

"Oh, I'm so scared. The big bad hedgehog is gonna hurt me, so traumatizing." He bounced off the locker and came closer to me.

"I'm not afraid to hit girls you know."

"Rosy, don't test him," Amy whispered to me.

"And I'm not afraid of you," I said, ignoring her. He looked up and down like people do when they're measuring you up.

"You really should be. I'm a lot bigger than you. Didn't you learn enough last time to learn to not piss a guy off?" I had nothing to say to that. He smirked, knowing he had hit my weak spot. I shook my head, biting my lip.

"Yea I have, but now I have enough sense to fight back."

"Sure you don't."

"You hope I don't."

"Prove it then, that you have enough sense to fight back," he said, pushing me. The crowd that had grown around us filled with "Ooos." I stumbled a little from his push. I pushed him back. His smirk grew as he pushed me so hard that I fell on the ground. He pushed me like he did outside the club. I grabbed a book that fell out my bag. I cradled it to my chest as I stood up.

"You want proof," I asked. He nodded. I chucked the book at him and it hit him hard in the stomach. I ran through the crowd, grabbing Amy's hand. She was laughing so hard. We ran to her older brother's, Andy, car. We got in and ordered him to drive. He started driving just as Scourge and his buddies were running out the building. Scourge looking totally pissed. We both laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at," Andy asked.

"Rosy threw a book at her ex-boyfriend," she said, still laughing. Andy chuckled.

"You're no joke, are you Rosy?"

"Nope, he wanted proof that I would fight back, well it hit him smack in the stomach," I said. Andy's chuckles turned into a laugh.

"What kind of book did you throw at him?"

"Our big behind History book." He howled in laughter.

"Oh my god, the guys back at the fire house would love to hear this." Andy's 20 and is a fireman. He still lives with Amy and her parents because he doesn't have enough money to live out on his own yet. Plus, he's still trying to finish college.

"What you did was really great Rosy," Amy said.

"Well now he knows what it felt like when he hurt me."

"You think you can teach me that book technique for when Sonic screws up again?" I laughed.

X

My phone rang. "Hello," I answered softly.

"Listen you little bitch, if you ever touch my boyfriend again-" A soft Barbie doll voice said. Brittany Taylor.

"I didn't touch your boyfriend, my book did."

"If you ever think about going near him, I swear to God-"

"You can keep the asshole, I don't want him."

"You don't?"

"No, why would I? Especially after how he acted to me. He's all yours girl."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome, bye." I hung up and tried to concentrate on my Spanish homework. I heard a loud knock on the door. I got up from my desk. The knock rang out again, impatient. "Coming," I yelled, going down the steps. I heard Ray's preschool channel shows playing in the living room. The knock came again, louder.  
"I'm coming!" I opened the door to see Scourge standing there. I tried to shut the door, but he put his hand on the door to stop it. He looked mad but not fully pissed yet. He walked in, making me back up. I crossed my arms, looking away. He closed the door behind him.

"Rosy who was it," Ray asked, running into the hallway. He smiled at Scourge. "Big bro," he yelled. Scourge smiled and picked him up. How dare he touch my little brother?

"Hey there lil bro, wanna do airplane," he asked.

"'Airplane, Airplane!" Scourge laughed, starting to lift Ray up and down and around, making engine sounds. I rolled my eyes. So he can't get along with me but he'll love to play with my little brother. I cleared my throat, getting both of their attentions.

"Ray, go back in the living room," I said, sternly but soft enough so he wouldn't think I was scolding him.

"But I wanna play with Scourge," he protested.

"I'll be back later," Scourge said. No you won't.

"Okay." Scourge put him down and he ran back into the living room.

"What are you even doing here," I asked. He shrugged.

"Thought you wanted your book back and we need to get a few things straight."

"All I care about is the book, now hand it over before another one goes at your head." He snorted.

"Like you would."

"You dare me?" I picked a book off the bookshelf.

"You hit me with that book, I swear-" I threw the book and it hit him in the head. I ran up the stairs, hearing fast footsteps following me. I ran to my room and tried to shut the door but he pushed me on the ground. He shut the door and locked it. I got up, looking around for something to throw. "Don't even think about it," he said. He sped up to me, pinning me to a wall. His hands gripped my wrists, keeping them still. I wiggled around in his grasp. "Let me go Scourge," I said.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Get off."

"You gonna let me say what I need to say?"

"Yes." He reluctantly let me go and backed up.

"First off, if you ever try to stand up to me again, I will put you in the hospital."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yup."

"Pfft, like you would lay a hand on me." He pinned me against the wall again.

"You wanna bet?" His eyes were serious and angry. I smirked.

"How can you hurt someone you love?" His eyebrow twitched as did his lip.

"You would know; you've hit me with a book two times."

"I don't love you. Didn't I make that clear?"

"You said you loved me despite my mistakes."

"That was what I was going to say, before you turned on me. Tony meant nothing to me and you throw a temper tantrum on me but you've dated Brittany and I let it slide. Doesn't something seem a little wrong there?"

"Brittany gives me more than you ever will."

"I bet she does. She probably gives all that to all the guys in school and the guys in college too." My back hit the wall from him pulling me forward and pushing me back. It hurt a lot, but I bit my lip to keep me from whimpering.

"Don't talk about her that way." I pushed him off me.

"It's the truth. Sorry if it hurts but the truth usually does." He shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt, not a bit," he said before going out the room. I heard his footsteps go down the steps and to the door, which he closed loudly. I sighed. It did hurt. He just doesn't want to admit it.

X

"So, have you called club boy yet," Blaze asked. I looked up, surprised. We were having lunch at a café near the school for lunch break.

"To be honest, I'm kind of scared to," I replied, blushing sheepishly.

"Rosy, don't be scared. Plus I don't want to see you mope anymore." She grabbed my phone from off the table. She played with it for a minute before handing it to me. The phone on the other end was ringing.

"Hello," Tony answered.

"Hi, it's Rosy, from the club," I stuttered out.

"Hey Rose, what's up? How's your boyfriend?"

"Uh, we broke up actually."

"Really? I am so sorry." He really did sound like he felt bad, not like he was faking.

"It's not your fault, it was coming. You know how he is."

"I'm still sorry. Want me to punch him in the eye for you?" I cracked a smile.

"That's not necessary, but I wouldn't mind." He chuckled on the other end.

"So, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Um sure."

"Okay. I gotta get back to class so I'll call you later, okay?" I glanced at my watch. Lunch break was almost over. Did he go to our school?

"You go to Riverwood?"

"Yea, do you?"

"Yea, um…"

"So I guess I'll see you around school then."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. Blaze smiled at me.

"So, what happened," she asked.

"Well he goes to our school, he's gonna punch Scourge in the face and he asked me out," I said, tipping them off on my fingers. We both squealed.

"Did he say where?"

"No, he said he's gonna call me later." Blaze looked at the clock.

"Aw shit, c'mon we gotta get back to school," she said getting up. I got up too and we started walking back to school.

X

I walked down the meadow with Brittany. She was holding my hand, chattering on about how she wanted to lose more weight because she felt fat. She was skinnier than a stick; I don't get how much more she could lose. The only weight on her is her top and bottom and the thickness in her thighs. "Scourge, do you think I need to lose some weight," she asked me. I looked over at her, cupping her face in my hand.

"Baby, you are perfect just the way you are. You're not fat. Forget what the other girls think. They're just mad because you're in better shape than them. If other guys tell you otherwise, just know that I think you're perfect," I said softly, looking into her bright caramel eyes. She immediately hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her too. She let go of me and grabbed my hand again as we began to continue walking.

"So, has that girl been causing you any trouble," she asked.

"That guy she cheated on me with tried to punch me in the face."

"Oh no! But you don't have any marks."

"Emphasis on tried. I ducked and his hand hit the locker. Then I punched on him."

"That's the spirit," she said cheerily. I smiled down at her. Rosy didn't know anything about her. Neither did the rest of the school. They didn't understand what's on the inside of the ice mask she puts up. They would understand why it's there, but it's her secret to share.

"Other than that, she hasn't been giving me any trouble."

"She better not be. You're so over her."

"Yup. So how's your mom?" She sighed.

"Still didn't wake up yet. The doctors are getting worried. It's been a year but there's still nothing." Her eyes grew moist. I threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"You know I'm here for you, right," I said, looking down at her. She looked up at me, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Yea, I know," she said, forcing a smile though another tear had fallen down her cheek. I kissed the tear, making her blush. She kissed me. I turned to wrap my arms around her waist. Her arms slithered around my neck. Just as our kisses started to get deeper, I heard a giggle. A familiar one. I opened one eye to see Rosy sitting with Tony at one of the picnic tables across the street at the park. Brittany pulled away to look at them. "That doesn't make you mad, does it," she asked.

"Nope," I said. I grabbed her hand and lead her back the way we came.

X

I felt eyes on me so I looked over to see Scourge and Brittany kissing, though Scourge seemed distracted. Like he wasn't paying attention. "Rose," Tony said, trying to get my attention. I looked back over at him.

"Yes," I said. He glanced at Scourge.

"Seeing them together doesn't make you mad does it?"

"No, I'm way over Scourge." Or that's what I wanted to pretend.

"Good. So, why'd you two break up anyway?"

"Complications." I looked to where Scourge and Brittany had been. I sighed. He never took me threw a meadow. "Um, I have to go," I said, getting up. He got up too.

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll catch a bus. Um, call me later?" He smiled.

"Sure." I nodded and turned to go. "Hey Rose." I turned and his lips were on mine. I was surprised so I could only stand there as he kissed me. He still was an amazing kisser but I kind of missed how Scourge's lips molded mine so gently and carefully. He pulled away, grinning. "Am I still awesome at that?"

"Yea, definitely." I pecked his lips before running off. I felt kind of bad to have his feelings going like this when mine were still on somebody else. I walked through the streets of the town until it got dark. All because I was thinking. I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said.

"Watch where you're going," a familiar male voice replied. The figure got up, brushing itself off. I got up too, hesitating a little.

"I said sorry." He looked up at me, his blue eyes liquid.

"You still need to watch where you're going."

"It's not completely my fault. You could've walked around me."

"Whatever," he said, brushing past me.

"Scourge wait," I said. He turned reluctantly.

"What now?"

"Are the feelings still there?" He looked surprised. He looked down.

"I don't know, I'm not really thinking about that right now."

"Oh." I turned to go.

"Are they there for you?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I whispered. I heard his breath get caught in his throat. "But I understand we've both moved on so let's just be invisible."

"Invisible?"

"Yes, not see each other. Look through each other."

"I wish I could." I turned quickly but he was already halfway down the street. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

X

I walked down the hallway, my hand in Tony's. Girls didn't give me sympathetic looks now. Ha. I noticed Brittany and Scourge talking quietly near his locker. I stopped walking. They both looked over at me, confused. I smiled sarcastically.

"Talking about how good last night was," I asked. The whole hallway snickered.

"They're probably talking about how good tonight will be too. Or better, how good somebody else would be," Tony piped in. I can't believe I agreed into embarrassing them like this.

"Shutup, me and Scourge aren't like that now," Brittany said, trying to keep calm. Scourge wasn't afraid to show his death glare.

"Now? You mean, starting a few minutes ago," I asked. Ugh I sounded so bitchy.

"No, we're not like that at all this time around."

"So you admit you guys did you use each other for having some fun," Tony asked. Brittany blushed in embarrassment. We had the whole hallway's attention.

"How about you both go pull that stick out of your asses that makes you believe you can talk to her like that," Scourge said coldly. Tony let go of my hand.

"And what are you gonna do about it if we don't," he asked, challenging him. Shit. I did not want to put up with this right now. I grabbed his hand and tugged on it. Scourge stepped up to him.

"Why don't you hit me and find out."

"I don't hit dickheads who think they're all that. I let them hit first and see how good they think they are then." Tony shook his hand out of my grip. I saw Brittany had been holding Scourge's hand too till he shook it off. She looked at me with scared eyes. Brittany Taylor, scared? Ha. My eyes are playing tricks on me.

"And I don't hut little pussies who think just because they got someone else's leftovers they're above everybody." Ouch.

"Hey, I am not leftovers," I yelled. Scourge looked at me.

"Says who?" Ouch again.

"I do."

"Well nobody gives a damn whether you do or not." I felt tears in my eyes. He saw me as his leftovers. Nothing more than that.

"You will not disrespect her like that," Tony snapped.

"I think I just did," Scourge replied. A cold fist hit his face. Scourge recovered quickly from the blow and started throwing punches like crazy. They all hit their target too. I backed through the mob of people starting to surround them. I didn't care if I was dating Tony, I couldn't take fights. I ran down the hallway, looking for a teacher or someone to help. I noticed Brittany following me. I stopped to look at her. She stopped too, fear filling her eyes.

"Why are you following me," I asked.

"I couldn't stay there. And you seem so brave so I thought you could help me," she answered.

"Help you with what?"

"I need some advice. I've never had a real friend before and..."

"And?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be friends."

"You're dating my ex-boyfriend."

"So are you." I gave her a confused look. She gave a nervous laugh and sat down on a nearby bench. I hesitated but sat down next to her. "When Scourge started to hit on you and not give a damn about me, me and Tony sort of hit it off. He was always so gentle, so careful with me. He made me feel safe. But then he found out that I still loved Scourge and he broke up with me. Then you and Scourge broke up and he came to me with tears staining his eyes." She looked over at me. "He really loves you Rosy."

"How can he love me when he's dating you?"

"Love works on its own. It can't change suddenly because you've separated from that person. Trust me; I've been in love with the same guy for five years before."

"Is it Scourge?"

"No, I don't love him like I used to. But now I look back and see that it wasn't love I was feeling." She paused, looking down. "It was lust."

"You guys used to…"

"He would always call me when he was down or I would call when I felt unwanted. We tried to fulfill our happiness with that but it only made us more empty."

"Unwanted? You're the most popular girl, plus you're stunning and have the most amazing body. How could you feel unwanted?"

"My dad left after I turned 8. He abused me and my mom before he did it too. Then my mom turned to drugs and remarried to a drug dealer who loved me so much…" She took a deep breath. "My mom would blame me for his lack of love for her, but I knew she didn't care about his love. All she cared about was his money. She would beat me for doing nothing right though I tried so hard to make everything perfect. A year ago, my stepdad was drunk and he got into a fight with my mom. I tried to stand up for her but he hit me with a beer bottle and cracked my skull. Next thing you know my mom's on the floor, bleeding and he's gone. Luckily she was only in a coma but she died last night." She started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Brittany, I am so sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have been such a brat."

"No, it's okay. I know how manipulative Tony can be."

"If it helps, can I tell you a story of my own?" She looked over at me, her eyes hopeful. I told her about Dean, about Clarissa, about my mom. My mom had breast cancer. It was just me and my dad back then. I only thought she was sick since I was so little. She never took Chemo therapy nor told me and my dad about the cancer. She just took the pain like the strong women she was. One day, I had gone into her room to wake her up like I always did on Sunday mornings so that we could watch cartoons together. My dad had already left for work and wasn't pick up his phone when I tried to call him to tell him that she wouldn't wake up. So I climbed into the bed and lay in her arms all day until my dad came home. He tried to wake her up too, but he noticed she wasn't breathing. He called the ambulance and around 9 o' clock at night, she was pronounced dead from breast cancer.

Brittany seemed so sincere listening to my stories. She comforted me when I got sad about a certain part, she laughed when she knew something was funny and she made all the right comments at the right time. I was wrong about her. She was a heartbroken girl with no direction in life, just like me. We talked until Tony had come around the corner looking for me. He shot a glare at Brittany before looking at me.

"C'mon, we're outta here," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," I said, shaking his hand off my arm.

"Yes, you are," he growled, grabbing me again. Brittany stood up.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to," she said.

"Brittany just let her go," I heard Scourge say. I looked over to see him leaning against one of the lockers, his eyes closed.

"No, he's gonna hurt her," She protested.

"Then let him." I gasped. "She's not of my concern."

"But she is of mine." He gave a laugh.

"Nice joke." Tony started walking with me in tow. I struggled but he dragged me out the school.

X

"How could you just let her go like that," Brittany yelled at me.

"You said she was of your concern, why didn't you do it," I asked emotionless.

"You love her Scourge! How could you just let her go?" An evil grin crept up my face.

"I don't love anybody. And I let her go so she can get what she deserves."

"Nobody deserves what she's been going through. I know she told you about her old boyfriend and her daughter but did you know she lost her mother?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Just because some guy she's dating is one of your worst enemies doesn't mean you have to hate her too." I sighed.

"Just stay out of my way, Brittany. I love you like a sister but don't give me advice. I know what I'm doing."

"How can you hate her? She gave you her heart and soul, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Fiona is dead, Brittany. I don't need you as a replacement." She gasped.

"Scourge, I'm gonna leave you alone to chill, okay? I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay." She gave me a tight hug before walking down the hall. I took a deep breath and left the school. I walked around town for a few hours, gathering my thoughts. I heard a faint sound of crying. I followed the sound to an alley where a figure was laying on the ground, clothes ripped and blood clear on it. I ran up to it, but stopped short when I noticed it was Rosy. I couldn't help but to walk up to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Rosy," I asked, running a hand threw her quills. She looked up at me, fear running threw her eyes. "I'm gonna take you back to my house okay," I said, my hand running down her cheek. She shook her head.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"It's Scourge, you know I won't hurt you."

"You let him take me."

"I know and I regret it. I feel like punching myself in the face right now." She cracked a hint of a smile. I picked her up carefully and started running home.

X

I opened my eyes to see I was in Scourge's room, his arms around me. I turned to see him staring at me. "Why did you help me," I asked, my fury building up.

"Because I did," he said, his voice low. I rolled my eyes and tried to wiggle out his arms but his grip only got tighter. He crushed me to his chest. "Stop, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's not why I want to get out of here."

"Then why?"

"Because you don't care about me so I don't get why you should get my emotions all hyped up." He sighed.

"Just stay here for right now. Tell me what happened."

"Tony and Dean is what happened."

"Dean? But he-"

"Tony is his cousin and bailed him out. They set me up. We don't have to worry about them anymore though, they skipped town after they thought I was dead."

"Rosy, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Don't pity me, please."

"Alright," he said, his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"What happened to Fiona? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Car accident."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Is Brittany okay?"

"Fine, she called a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

"You guys friends now?"

"Yea I guess, she's not as bad as she seems."

"You broke past the ice wall, congrats."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a minute before I claimed I had to have a girl moment in the bathroom. I ran back to my house again and just sat in my bed and thought.

**Okay so the end sort of sucked but i didn't know how to end it. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters belong to Sega except Brittany.**

**Ch. 10**

Another paper ball hit the back of my head. I rolled my eyes, but kept copying my notes. "Psst, Rosy," he whispered from behind me.

"Shutup," I hissed, focusing back on the teacher's lecture about reproduction. He tapped my shoulder. I shrugged his finger away. "Stop touching me."

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk to her about what Mr. Hedgehog," Mr. Danner asked.

"The project you gave us, duh," Scourge said casually. Mr. Danner rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." The bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and got up. I walked out the room quickly. I needed to get away from Scourge. He'd been bugging me all week and it was Friday so that meant a whole weekend away from him. Then again he did know where I lived. Great. I need a vacation. "Hey," Brittany said, coming up next to me.

"Hi," I replied. She looked over her shoulder.

"You should talk to him," she said.

"I refuse to."

"But Rosy, maybe he just wants to make things right."

"I know he does but I'm not ready to face everything right now."

"Why not?"

"I just got attacked by a guy I thought I could trust and a guy I thought I left behind. I can't deal with all my other drama. It's too overwhelming."

"Well if you need anything, just know I'm here," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Brittany," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded. We approached my locker only to see him leaning on it. My smile faded and my eyes lowered. I stood in front of him, looking down.

"Um, I need to get my stuff," I murmured.

"Can we please talk? Even for one minute," he asked.

"I can't, I have to get home."

"What about tomorrow or Sunday?"

"I have things to do."

"Rosy, I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry, maybe next week." He moved from in front of my locker but leaned on the one next to it. I opened my locker and started putting my books away.

"Can I give you a ride home," he asked. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Sure." I put the rest of my homework in my bag and started walking. He walked beside me, grabbing my hand. I gave him a questioning look. He didn't notice it. He was too busy acknowledging his followers and friends. I wiggled my hand free of his grip and backed away. He looked over at me.

"Where are you going," he asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

"Nowhere." He smirked.

"You wanna grab a milkshake or something?"

"Um, no thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I don't know…"

"It's either that or you're coming to Roll the Dice with me tonight."

"Scourge, I really don't-"

"C'mon, just think of it as a break from everything. Just a night to have some fun."

"I have to babysit," I lied.

"Your parents hire babysitters." Shit.

"Fine, I'll go. But only if Amy can come."

"Okay. Brittany's gonna be there too, you know." Great. Now I have to deal with their feud.

"I'll keep them away from each other."

"Okay, but if they start fighting, I'll help you break it up."

"If they start fighting, I'm leaving." He chuckled.

"Then I'll drive you home," he said, smiling down at me. I blushed. We reached his jeep. He opened my door for me. I tried to hop up but I fail. He chuckled and put his hands on my waist. He lifted me up, letting me get into the car. His hands didn't release me immediately either. They lingered on my waist for a few seconds more than they should. He shut the door and walked around the car.

X

"Maybe that was Scourge's way of asking you out," Amy said, fluffing my hair. She was trying to make me "glamorous" for tonight. But I wasn't in the partying kind of mood. I still remember the last time we were at that spot.

"Well it wasn't asking, it was more like telling."

"He probably knew you were gonna say no if he asked so he just said to be there."

"But I don't wanna be there. I don't want him to grow on me again."

"You still like him though, don't you?"

"Yea, but he's still annoying."

"All boys are annoying."

"But what if he tries to kiss me or tries to get in my pants?"

"Rosy, he probably still loves you. Do you really think he would hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"I bet he won't. Just believe in him."

X

"Are you sure she's coming," I asked Brittany, worried. She nodded.

"She just texted me a few minutes ago saying she was on her way," she said. I let out my breath.

"Okay, when she gets here, can you tell me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Around."

"Okay." I walked away, looking for one of my friends. A cute purple hedgehog smirked at me. I smirked back. Her blue eyes sparkled. She walked over to me, lust in her eyes.

"Hello there," she said when she reached me.

"Hey sexy," I said, checking her out.

"Tanya's the name, what's yours handsome?"

"Scourge." She smiled.

"Bad boy? My type of guy."

"Curvy gal? My type of girl." She gave me a seductive smile.

"I wanna be bad tonight. Think you can help me out?"

"I think I can."

X

I sat down at one on one of the couches. I sighed. Where was he? He was the reason I came to this stupid place. Brittany walked up to me, smiling. "Hey Rosy," she said. I waved. She looked me up and down.

"Love the outfit," she said. I was wearing a red and black corset vest with a tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and red stilettos. My hair was in wild curls that ended up wavy and fell down my back. And can I say that I had tons of makeup on.

"Thanks." She sat down next to me.

"Scourge should be around soon, I just texted him."

"Oh okay."

"You don't seem very excited."

"I'm fine, just tired." Brittany checked her phone. She rolled her eyes at the text. "What happened?"

"Scourge says he's 'in the middle of something' so he'll be down in about a half hour."

"Okay." I got up. "I'm gonna find Amy and grab a Monster. Wanna come?" She started to look annoyed at the sound of my cousin's name.

"Sure." We started walking around, a lot of guys checking both of us out. I found Amy making out with Sonic in a corner seat.

"Get a room," I said when we reached them. Sonic pulled away and glared at me.

"This is a room, duh," he said.

"A public room. No one wants to see spit being exchanged." Sonic sucked his teeth.

"Rosy, stop fighting with my boyfriend." She turned to Sonic. "I'll be right back," she said, running a hand through his quills. He smirked.

"Alright babe," he said before pecking her lips. Barf me. Amy walked up to the club concession stand with us, eyeing Brittany.

"What is she doing here," she whispered to me.

"She's my new friend. Be nice," I replied.

"I'll try."

X

"You're awesome, maybe we can do this again sometime," Tanya said, walking down the hallway with me.

"Yea, maybe." She wrapped an arm around my middle. I looked around the club concession room, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. All I was seeing was fists being thrown and hair being pulled and almost all the girls in the room were involved. Sonic looked over at me and motioned for me to get my butt over there. I grabbed Tanya's hand and hurried over. "What the hell is going on," I asked.

"Girl fights. You probably should get your girls," he replied.

"You have girlfriends," Tanya asked. I shook my head.

"They're my friends," I said, unwrapping her arm from around me. I saw Brittany and Amy going at it, but where was Rosy? I walked over to the two girls and grabbed Brittany's waist, trying to pull her away from Amy. Sonic did the same with his girl, but dag these girls were strong. "Brittany, let go of her," I said, trying to pull her away.

"No, she started it," Brittany said, still grabbing hair and throwing punches.

"Ames, stop hitting her," Sonic yelled at Amy who was still pounding on Brittany's head.

"Let go of her hair," I said, trying to untangle Brittany's hand. The both let go but were still trying to go at each other. I dragged Brittany down in the lounge, Tanya following us. "Where's Rosy?"

"Up there somewhere. I think she tried to break up a fight but ended up in it."

"Awesome," I said sarcastically. "Stay here, I'll go find Rosy." I went back upstairs, Tanya still on my tail. Geez, would she give me some space. I saw Rosy on top of another girl slapping the shit out of her. Damn. I ran up to her and grabbed her waist. "C'mon Rosy," I said, trying to pull her up. The other girl still had a hold of Rosy's hair. I untangled the hand and pulled Rosy up. She started hitting me, trying to get me off her.

"Get the hell off me, perv," she yelled, trying to kick me in the balls.

"Stop Rosy, it's me," I said.

"I know it's you, now put me down!"

"No, just relax."

"No! Let go!" I kept walking. I took her to the lounge where Brittany was. I put her down and started throwing punches at me.

"Rosy what the hell," I asked, grabbing her wrists.

"Let go!" she tried to pull her wrists away.

"Stop babe," I said, grabbing her into a bear hug. "You're okay, you're okay." She tried to push me away but I'm way stronger than her. She wiggled underneath my arms, making me let go so I wouldn't squeeze her head or choke her. She stormed away. I made a move to go after but Brittany grabbed my hand.

"Just let her cool down," she said.

"I can handle her," I said, shaking my hand out of her grasp. I ran after her. She ran outside and into a dark alley. I followed her. "Rosy," I asked.

"Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" I came up behind her, my hands going to her bare shoulders. "Don't touch me!"

"Rosy, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I don't care! Just go away!"

"No, I'm not gonna go away."

"Go have fun with your little girl toy!" Tanya.

"How'd you-"

"I'm not an idiot, Scourge. Why'd you even ask me to come here? So you can break my heart again?"

"I broke your heart?" She turned around and slapped me. That hurt.

"Are you that blind? Or are you just that stupid?"

"Neither but you said you didn't-"

"Well I lied. I love you! But you're a asshole. A blind cold no hearted asshole!" I saw tears flow down her face, messing up her makeup. I don't know why she even had it on. She was pretty enough without it.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Rosy, but I just had a rough day and you kissing that other guy just made me burst."

"That 'other guy' kissed me. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Well it still hurt that you did nothing about it."

"I wasn't thinking, okay. All that was running through my mind was that you loved me and I didn't want to think of that anymore."

"Why? You're acting like it's a bad thing that I love you."

"Because it is."

"What do you mean 'it is'? You should be happy that a man loves you."

"But what does he love me for? What does he need me in his life for? Do you like my body? I know you do and I know you want me more than anything. Do you like my personality? Hell if I know."

"You think I wouldn't have spent all those days talking to you on the phone and talking in person and all those dates if I didn't like your personality?"

"It's called acting. You do it quite often, you know."

"I'm horrible at acting and why would I act with my feelings?"

"How- Ugh, I'm outta here," she said, walking around me. I grabbed her hand.

"Let go," she said, trying to wiggle her hand out my grip. I pinned her against the wall.

"I _love_ you Rosy, what part of that do you not understand?"

"A lot. It's not because I don't know you do, it's because of the things you do. You always flirt with other girls, sleep with them. And when you're done with them, then you wanna bother me. I don't feel loved. I feel like a second choice."

"No, no, you're not a second choice."

"What do you want me to do, Scourge? What do you want from me? You want sex? Is that what you want?"

"When I first met you, that's what I wanted." Fear flew through her jade eyes. "But I've grown to know you, Rosy. I don't care about your body anymore. Your eyes are what keeps me awake at night now, not your ass." She looked down. I put my hands on the sides of her hips to pull her closer. Her hands went to push my arms away but they just laid there. I pecked a kiss on her head, burying my face in her hair. I felt her stiffen up. Was she scared? I wrapped an arm around her waist, letting my other hand go up to stroke her cheek that I couldn't see.

"I need to find Amy. We need to go home," she said, pulling away.

"Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, Sonic drove us."

"Can I drive you home?" She looked up at me warily. "Don't fight, just say yes."

"Fine," she said, taking out her phone. She started texting. "Okay, but you're taking me straight home," she said.

"Yea, if that's where you wanna go." She nodded. I kept my arm around her waist as we walked to the car. I helped her in again. She fell asleep after only five minutes. She must've had a long day. When I drove up to her house. I heard stuff being broken and yelling angry voices. I couldn't let her go in there. I know I promised her straight home, but I couldn't let her handle who knows what was going on in her house. I turned the car around and started driving back.

X

I woke up in a bed, a large t shirt and my undergarments on me, my hair pulled into a ponytail with my side bang. My head hurt really bad. I snuggled deeper into the pillow my head was on. Last night sucked, though I did beat that other girls ass. I opened my eyes when I noticed this bed didn't feel like my bed. I looked around. I was in Scourge's room. I sighed as I sat up. I heard the shower running. I heard the radio in his room playing lightly. Cody Simpson's "On My Mind" was playing. I didn't know he was into this stuff. Scourge came out the bathroom wearing a fitted black t shirt, dark gray sweatpants and white socks. He looked over at me. "Hey sleeping beauty," he said, walking up to me. I crossed my arms.

"What happened to you taking me straight home," I asked.

"Your house didn't seem so pretty."

"I would've been fine. My parents are at each other's throats, not mine."

"Well I still didn't want you going in there," he said, sitting on the bed.

"Did you undress me," I asked, noticing the big t shirt was his.

"No, I asked my mom if she could put you in that for me. I wasn't in the room when she did it so don't worry."

"Whatever," I said, laying back down.

"You mad at me?"

"No."

"Were you mad at me last night?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Somebody said something bout our old relationship and it pissed me off at them and you."

"What'd they say?"

"Don't worry about it." He swung his leg over me so he was straddling me. I turned onto my side so he wouldn't be fully on me. He pushed my side so I would lay on my back again. I grabbed his wrists so he wouldn't do anything. His hands easily grabbed my wrists, making me let go of his. He pinned my hands to my sides and he leaned down on me so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

"I've really been missing you Rosy," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I miss you too, but…"

"But what?"

"Let's just see if we can make our way up again. Deal?"

"Deal," he said shaking my hand. "Right after this," he whispered before kissing me. I couldn't help but to kiss him back. I loved him. I didn't want to start my way up again. He pulled away but I kissed him again, rolling over so I was on top of him. I kicked out of the blanket so I could straddle him. His arms wrapped around me, one of his hands getting tangled up in my hair. I sat up to take his t shirt off me. "Rosy, what are you-" I put a finger to his lips.

"You want me. Just take me before I change my mind." He smirked and sat up to kiss me and bring me back down.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Sega except Brittany. Nd btw, this is prob the worst chap i've ever written :/**

**Ch. 11**

The bell rang, cutting off Ms. Montgomery's lecture about the civil war. "Okay, class have a good day and remember, the essay is due Friday," she said. I got up, gathering my stuff.

"Need help," Brittany asked, coming up next to me. I shot a considerate smile at her.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said, starting to walk away. She walked next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, never better, why?"

"You just seem down."

"Oh, no I'm fine."

"Have you talked to Scourge?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you guys just seem weird now. Did anything happen the other night?"

"No."

"Okay, so wasn't Ms. Montgomery's shoes disgusting? I mean if you're gonna wear something in public, it should at least be cute, you know?"

"Yea."

"And her outfit. Who puts green plaid with orange, like totally ew."

"Really ew."

"So, wanna eat in the cafeteria today? There's supposed to be a big food fight, or a big fight, one of them."

"Sure, I just gotta put my stuff away. I'll meet you in there?"

"Okay," she said before walking away. I walked to my locker alone. Amy was at her locker that was next to mine. "Hey girly," she said, smiling at me.

"Hi Amy," I said, opening my locker. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rosalinda."

"What? Nothing is wrong with me."

"I'm like your sister, you really don't think I would notice if something wasn't."

"I'm fine, really."

"Did something happen with Scourge?"

"No."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"What's up with you guys then?"

"Nothing."

"What's with the one word answers?"

"Nothing." I heard her call Scourge's name. I heard footsteps and him greet her. I closed my locker and turned to go, but Amy grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere. I turned back around, crossing my arms.

"Okay, I'll be Jerry Springer. What has been going on here," Amy said, trying to be funny. Scourge cracked a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerry Springer won't be necessary, Amy. I think me and Rosy need to talk," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. Amy walked away. I would've too if I was her.

"Yes there is. Are you mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong on Saturday?"

"You took some of my purity."

"You gave it up to me."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Is that your new favorite excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Yea right."

"Fine, don't believe me, like I care," I said before walking away.

X

I heard a knocking at my door. "Go away," I said.

"C'mon Scourge, open up it's me," Sonic said.

"It's open." He opened the door, walking in.

"Dude, it's been three days you've been like this, what's up?"

"It's Rosy, I think I just became her biggest mistake." He sat down at my desk.

"Why?"

"I slept with her and now she hates me."

"You slept with her? When?"

"Saturday. I had taken her back here on Friday but she was asleep and when she woke up the next morning, we talked and I kissed her and you know where things go from there."

"You don't think she felt pressured, do you?"

"No, she got on top of me and tore mine and her clothes off. And afterwards, she was so happy. I'd never seen her smile so much."

"So why does she hate you? Is she pregnant?"

"No, I am not that stupid as to not use protection. And I really don't know why she hates me. I gave her some space on Sunday and at school on Monday she just didn't like me as a person."

"Chicks, dude. Who knows what be running through their minds."

"I know right. I hope she doesn't think that I just used her."

"Talk to her, maybe she'll confess."

"Alright, I'll call her."

X

I waited for Rosy to show up. I tapped on the table impatiently. I was in a café near Roll the Dice. She told me she would meet me here. I spotted her walk into the café. She looked around until she saw me. Her hair was straightened down and she was wearing a fitted airbrush shirt that said "Yeah Buddy" and jeans with a pair of high tops. She walked over to my table and sat down across from me. "Hey," I said. She smiled.

"Hi," she said, putting her hands out in front of her.

"So can I get you some coffee, soda-"

"A caramel Frappuccino please," she said, still smiling. Why was she smiling? Is she bipolar?

"Okay, I'll be right back, just…stay here," I said, a little annoyed. She nodded, looking around. I noticed a few scratches on her wrists. I ignored it, getting up to get the drinks.

(Switching to Rosy's Point Of View)

I watched him walk to the concession line. I pulled out my buzzing phone. "Hello," I said, not recognizing the number. The person on the other end said nothing. Maybe a wrong number. I shrugged and hung up. I checked my texts and replied to a few before Scourge came back. I looked up and smiled at me. My cheeks were going to hurt so badly after this. His eyes showed annoyance at my smiling. Good. He handed me my drink. "Thanks," I said before taking a sip. He nodded before taking a sip of his Red bull. "So, what'd u want to talk about," I asked.

"You've been avoiding me these past few days," he said, looking up at me. His blue eyes seemed aggravated. I let my smile droop.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy."

"Too busy to not answer my calls or texts but not busy enough to answer anyone else's?"

"How do you know if I answered anyone else's?"

"I called you, got sent to voicemail. I made Sonic text you, and you texted right back. It was Sonic though, like really?"

"Maybe I just wasn't near my phone when you called."

"The phone rang two times before voicemail came up."

"Well we're not going out so I don't know why you're so upset that I didn't get back to you. I don't get back to a lot of people, like my step mom for example."

"Did you just say we weren't going out?"

"Are we?"

"We slept together, I would think so."

"Oh, I just thought I was another one of your girls that you fool around with."

"You're not. I actually have feelings for you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because of the things you do. I told you before, you say you love me but yet there's nothing you do that shows it."

"I slept with you, what more can I possibly do?"

"Just because we made love doesn't mean anything. You've slept with tons of girls but you never loved them. What makes me any different? Is it because you went easy on me? Because it was the first time willingly? Now that you got what you wanted, you're all over me. Why? Do you want to sleep with me again?"

"Yes Rosy I do, okay. If that's what's going through your mind, then yes. And to me it did mean something. When we made love, it was like heaven was wrapped up in my arms. I'm all over you because I care about you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I noticed the smile I was supposed to keep up had disappeared, leaving a deep frown in its place. Forget that "Smile up the problem" crap.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're Scourge and you do what you want. When we broke up, you got back together with Brittany and you threatened to hurt me but now that we showed somewhat affection, it's like you suddenly care again."

"I never stopped caring Rosy. I just thought that pushing you away would be for the better but it only made things worse." I looked down. I felt one of his hands grab mine. I got up, ripping my hand out of his.

"Just stop Scourge, just go out and do what you do best. Be a player. Forget about me, forget about us." He got up too, hurt in his eyes.

"You know you don't want that Rosy."

"But I know you do," I said before walking away. We had to stop hurting each other. His feelings would probably go away quickly, I mean he's a guy and only 16. There's tons of things he can do that will easily make him forget. On my part, I'm not so sure but things will happen when it happens. Even if I do sleep with him again. Which I doubt but you never know.

**Its kinda crazy how much i hate this chap, but i'm trying to have a big time jump after this chap which will skip about a year putting them in like the summer before senior year or the end of junior year, right now i'm not really sure. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters belong to Sega except Brittany, Rissa, Daniel, and Raina.**

**Ch. 12**

(2 years later)

"You never told us how you did it though," one of the Ashley's said. There were about four Ashley's surrounding me. They were the new girl hedgehog clique that formed and they were already popular because they were some bad little things that looked so innocent. I lowered my shades. They all squealed at my eyes. What was with chicks and my eyes? They're ice blue, get over it.

"That my cutie is a secret," I said with a wink. The blue Ashley felt my biceps.

"You're so muscular. Do you work out a lot," she asked.

"Yup, every day after school and every morning on weekends."

"That must be such a big commitment," the purple Ashley said.

"Not really, I've been doing the routine for a while."

"So, if you're so strong, how come you only play basketball? You would be great in football and track," the yellow Ashley said. I shrugged.

"Those sports aren't really my thing, besides I don't want to have all the limelight."

"So any colleges you're looking at for next year?" The light green Ashley.

"Nope, my brother said I'll probably be getting a scholarship from the school he goes to, but even if I don't, I just end up there anyway."

"So, you're already in?" Purple.

"Yup." I heard the bell ring. "You guys better get to class; don't want my lil cuties getting in trouble." The all squealed.

"Okay, Scourge," the all cooed in unison before walking off. I turned and opened my locker. Brittany walked up to me, looking mad.

"Don't start," I said, putting my shades up on my head.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Just watch you destroy your life," she asked.

"Yup." She groaned.

"Scourge, ever since Rosy, you haven't been the same. Is everything okay?"

"Yup."

"Scourge, look at me." I looked at her reluctantly. She was still hot and everything but she just didn't meet my hormonal needs anymore. She was my new Fiona, always lecturing me about something that I really didn't wanna hear or cared about and trying to keep me in check, but of course that never worked out. "Look, I don't know what's going on in your mind but just know that if you ever wanna talk, that I'm here," she said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but there's nothing to talk about."

"Scourge, I found a needle in your room the other day. Explain how that got there?"

"It was insulin shot for my sister, she has diabetes remember?"

"Why was it in your room?"

"I give her the shot since nobody else is ever home."

"Why didn't you throw the needle out?"

"I probably forgot."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Fine, I'll believe you this time. Don't think you're off the hook though."

"Yea yea," I said, going back to getting my stuff out.

"Scourge I'm serious."

"I know." She walked away, her heels clicking after her. Why did she even have to bring up Rosy? Speaking of the little bitch, I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she moved. Or maybe that ass of an ex she had took her and didn't give her back. Even more awesome. Sonic walked past me, greeting me. I stopped him from walking. "Dude, have you heard anything about Rosy?"

"Yea, I just saw her with Amy."

"She still goes here?"

"When did she leave?"

"Well I just haven't seen her around."

"She walks past your locker every day; you're just surrounded by tons of hot chicks so you probably don't even notice."

"Probably, but thanks for the info man," I said, doing our hand shake.

"No problem, dude. See you at lunch," he said before walking away. I noticed the hallway was now empty. Hmm. Should I stay here or leave? Eh, might as well stay so Brittany will get off my case. I walked down the hallway to my English class. The teacher glared at me. "Glad you could join us Mr. Hedgehog," she said.

"Don't lie, Ms. T, it's just not worth it," I said, going to sit in my seat. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying before: This project will be 60% of your final grade and you will have the rest of the year to work on it," she continued.

"What project," I asked loudly. Ms. Taphita looked even more annoyed.

"I'm sure your partner will explain it to you. Anyway, this will be graded on style, grammar, creativity, presentation, and sequence. Don't wanna have two different things going on that doesn't make sense at all nor contributes to the plot."

"We're doing a story," I asked, calling out again. I liked pissing the teachers off, it's fun.

"Just be quiet and listen, Mr. Hedgehog." I smirked.

"I don't think I will." She balled up her fists. I knew she wanted to call my parents but they're dead, they can't do shit.

"So, I wrote the pairs on the board earlier, so if you didn't get a chance to see who your partner was: you may look and if you already know then you may start working on the project." I popped my gum loudly. Ms. T looked down at me slowly. "Mr. Hedgehog, I'm not gonna punish you today because you'll only slow down your partner but mark my words, when I get a chance, you will regret everything you've put me through this year." My smirk grew.

"Can't wait, Christina," I said, calling her by her first name. She cleared her throat, closing her eyes, probably calming herself down. I remember the time she almost choke slammed Sean. Now that I would've liked to see.

"You may all get to work now," she said, going back into teacher mode. I got up from my desk and walked to the list on the board. I found my name and saw my partner's name next to it. Shit.

I turned and walked to the desk next to hers. She was writing something in a notebook, not even glancing at me. "Hey, I see we're partners," I said, sitting down in the desk. She didn't answer, but she stopped writing. "So, can you tell me what this project is?"

"We have to write a play, a real 1 and a half to 2 hour play, and then we have to get friends or family as actors so that we can put on the play at the end of the year and Ms. Taphita will choose one of the plays to be in the Senior Showcase for the English portion," she said. I forgot how beautiful her voice was.

"Kay, so what kind of play did you have in mind?"

"Like it matters."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll end up doing whatever you wanna do which is probably zombies or something."

"Zombies? That's so 4 years ago. I was thinking of this bloody gore filled war. In one scene, the main character can cut off somebody's head and blood starts squirting out the top of the headless figure."

"That's disgusting and disturbing."

"How's it disgusting? That is like so kool."

"Grow up, already."

"Ouch, that kind of hurt," I said, putting a hand up to my chest.

"Look okay, no jokes. We have to be serious about this project. I really need to get an A."

"An A? With Ms. T? Haha nice joke."

"Just because you're a failure doesn't mean I am too."

"Ouch again. Do you like hurting my ego?"

"Well it should make up for what you did to my heart." I sighed, a frown making its way across my mouth.

"Don't start with the "you broke my heart" shit. I've heard it a million times and I'm not trying to hear it again."

"You're such an asshole."

"Thank you, really means a lot coming from you," I said sarcastically. She looked over at me, annoyed.

"How can you not care about anything? Are you just naturally heartless?"

"When you were dating me, you didn't think about me like that."

"Answer me Scourge."

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You know what, you just sit back and I'll do the project myself and give you no credit."

"Or how bout you put your grudge aside and we'll work on the project together like civil people." She glared at me.

"I don't have a grudge." I raised an eyebrow.

"Stop lying."

"When did I start." She looked away, looking down at her notebook. I snatched it and looked at it. I saw my name a few times before she snatched it back. "Have you ever heard of privacy," she asked angrily, putting the notebook in her bag.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I don't only apply it to me." She rolled her eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes.

"You're annoying and stupid."

"Thank you, you're so nice to me," I said sarcastically, looking around the classroom, bored. What was the point of trying to talk to her if all we were gonna do is argue? Ms. T walked up to us.

"Is everything okay over here," she asked.

"I can't work with him," Rosy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm the one who started it," I said.

"C'mon kiddos, I remember you guys were the cutest couple aside from Sonic and Amy. What happened to the love," Ms. T asked.

"It slept with Rosy and died," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys had…"

"Yes, Ms. T, but we used protection and it was like 2 years ago," Rosy said.

"So what happened?"

"Rosy flipped out for no reason."

"I did not flip out!"

"Yea right."

"You were mad at me too."

"I wasn't mad, I was annoyed that you kept smiling. Like what the hell was wrong with you? Who talks about a serious subject with a giant smile smack dab on their face?"

"I was listening to my damn therapist who told me to smile off the problem but a smile doesn't do anything." Ms. T looked freaked out at the way we came at each other.

"Do you guys want to go in the hallway in cool off," she asked. I got up and walked out the room.

X

I walked into the house later that day. "Rosy, is that you," my aunt asked. "Yea, Auntie, it's me," I yelled into the house.

"Mommy," Rissa yelled, her three year old feet running up to me. I picked her up.

"Hi sweetpea," I said before kissing her cheek. "Where's my kiss?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. My aunt Raina came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Rosy, do you think you can have another baby sitter over tonight," she asked.

"What are you doing tonight," I teased, my voice a purr. She smiled.

"Well I was thinking that since I moved in with you since your parents left, I could start dating again."

"It's about time. I mean you're 23, live a little. So tell me about the guy," I said, sitting down on the couch, putting Rissa on my lap. She sat down next to me.

"Well he's one year older than me. He works as a college professor. He's really nice and cute. He has the cutest dimples. And he respects me so much, it's so crazy."

"What's his name?"

"Daniel Benther. He's friends with Seth the Hedgehog, if you know who he is. I think his god brother goes to your school."

"God brother? Scourge is his god brother? I thought they were brothers." She shook her head.

"Scourge is an only child. He's been living with his god parents and god siblings ever since his aunt and uncle moved away."

"What about his parents?"

"How about you ask him. He's gonna be helping you babysit Rissa tonight."

"Why do I need help?"

"Well we're going to be out late, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone at night."

"Fine, but just to let you know: Scourge is my ex-boyfriend."

"He is?"

"Yea, we broke up two years ago and haven't talked until today."

"What'd he say?"

"Well we have to do this project together in English that we have to work on all senior year and we got in an argument."

"Oh baby, I'll cancel."

"No, we'll deal." I forced a smile. "Just have fun."

"You sure you have no plans tonight?"

"Yup. Blaze has a wedding to go to, Cream has to work late tonight, and Amy is doing something with Sonic. And Brittany has a date too. What made Scourge want to babysit anyway?"

"I think he got in trouble and babysitting is his punishment." She smiled. "Is he bad in school?"

"Yea, pretty much, but he's smart when he wants to be. When we were dating, he got an A+ on a test."

"That's good and who knows, maybe you guys will make up."

"I doubt that but I'll try to be civil."

X

"Okay, Rosy, what about this one," Auntie asked, stepping out my walk in closet in a sleek red dress that hugged her curves.

"Pretty," Rissa yelled out.

"Thank you, Rissa."

"Yea, that one's perfect. Now go shower and do your hair and makeup. He's gonna be here in an hour and a half."

"Oh yea," she said, running out my room.

"I swear that woman is going to be late to her own wedding," I murmured to Rissa.

"Here comes the bride," she yelled. I smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She was so cute. I went back to concentrating on my Spanish homework. An hour later, I heard the doorbell ring. I picked up Rissa, and walked downstairs. I opened the door to see a blue hedgecat with deep purple eyes with a black straight shirt and black slacks and converses on, holding a bouquet of roses. Scourge was leaning on the railing of the steps.

"Hi, you must be Daniel," I said, holding out my hand.

"And you must be Rosy. I've heard so much about you," he said, his voice smooth. He was pretty fine. I always knew my aunt had a good eye for men.

"Same here, please come in," I said, standing aside. He walked in, Scourge following him. Scourge looked bored, not even sparing a glance at me.

"Blue eyes pretty," Rissa murmured to me.

"Yea I thought so too when I first met him," I murmured back. I lead the men to the living room. I sat down on the couch. Daniel sat down on the loveseat and Scourge lounged next to me. Rissa smiled at him. He shot a smirk back at her. I remember when I used to think that was his weird form of a smile.

Aunt Raina came downstairs in the red dress, amazing Daniel. He stood up, offering the flowers to her. "You look beautiful Raina," he said, smiling. She blushed but smiled back.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself," she replied.

"Thanks, took me two hours to find the right shirt." She giggled. She looked at us.

"Okay there's pizza in the fridge in case you kids get hungry, there are movies in the entertainment center and Rissa should be drifting off around 7:30 so I want her in bed by 8, okay?"

"Kay," me and Scourge said in unison.

"Bye Auntie," Rissa yelled, waving and smiling.

"Bye bye," she said, going through the door. It was silent now. I could feel an awkward tension in the air. I guessed Rissa felt it to since she said something.

"You have pretty eyes," she said to Scourge. I glanced to see him staring at me. He looked down at her, a smile creeping up his face.

"Thanks, so do you," he said.

"Everyone says I have Mommy's eyes."

"You do, that's what makes them pretty." I blushed, knowing he was complimenting me through her.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Yup."

"Do you like Disney movies?"

"Yup."

"Yay! Mommy, he likes all the stuff we like!" She said, shaking my arm.

"Not all," I said. Rissa seemed confused. Scourge's smile drooped.

"Rissa, you don't mind if I have an alone minute with your mother real quick, do you?"

"Nope," she said before running out the room.

"Why do you insist on hating me," he asked.

"I don't hate, I just majorly dislike." I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist.

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not. Hate is a strong emotion and I only feel that for Dean, not for you."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did hate me." I felt tears in my eyes. Did we have to talk about hate right now?

"Why would I hate you?"

"I broke your heart and I turned it cold."

"You didn't turn it cold." He sat up. I looked over at him, a tear falling out my eye. "You just broke it, but not when you think you did." He looked confused. His eyes looked sad when they noticed the tear. I wiped it away. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure."

X

I opened my eyes, noticing the movie was over. Rissa's head was in my lap and mine was on Scourge's shoulder. I felt weight on my head. Was he leaning his head on mine in a cuddling way? Ugh, he's bipolar. I leaned my head up, pushing away his. "You awake," he asked.

"Yea, um I'm gonna go put Rissa in her bed. It's like 8:30," I said, picking Rissa up.

"Want me to help you?"

"No, I got it," I said, walking out the room. I carried Rissa upstairs to her room. I laid her in her bed and pecked a kiss on her forehead. I turned on her nightlight and left the door open a crack before I walked down to my room. I changed into my v neck, black pajama short sleeved shirt that said "Love" in pink letters on it, my fleece hot pink pants and put on my boot slippers. I brushed my hair into a side bun that some pieces of hair strayed off from. I left my side bang in place. Once I felt comfortable, I went back downstairs. He was still sitting on the couch but the TV was now off and the lights were on. "Hey," I said, walking around the couch. He looked up at me.

"You look…like you're ready to go to bed," he said with a smirk.

"Well I'm usually in my pajamas by 9 so…" I said, sitting down Indian style beside him.

"Is it later yet?"

"Yea."

"How'd I break your heart?"

"You just did. Not when you broke up with me, not after we slept together. You broke my heart the moment you kissed me on the cheek on my first day." He seemed confused.

"How?"

"You were a player. It hurt that a guy like you would actually take interest in me."

"Why'd it hurt?"

"It hurt because you took a half of my heart away, you broke my heart in half and took one of the pieces."

"What are you saying, Rosy? I don't understand." I noticed he was inching closer to me. I looked over at him. He was so close.

"I want to hate you, I always wanted to hate you but I can't because you still have that piece of my heart."

"You still love me?"

"I don't want to."

"No, it's okay, I won't hurt you."

"How can I trust that?" He leaned closer. I put my hands on his shoulders, turning onto my knees. His eyes burned into mine.

"I love you," he whispered before his lips met mine. His lips started to mold mine. My hands slid off his shoulders to wrap around his neck. His arms went around my waist. I slowly let my lips move in sync with his. He leaned down onto me, making me fall onto my back, still kissing him. He pulled away.

"I can't wait to hate you," I said. He smirked and kissed me again.

X

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Brittany was smiling at me. "What were you doing Friday night," she asked. I shrugged.

"Stuff," I said before turning back to my locker. She leaned on the locker next to mine.

"I called you and it answered itself and I heard kissing noises and moans."

"So?"

"I heard Rosy tell you to get off her and answer your damn phone. And you told her to let it ring, it actually sets a nice mood. Did you guys hook up?"

"No."

"I recorded it, so try to explain what happened."

"Nothing happened." She pouted. Rosy walked by me but Brittany stopped her.

"What happened Friday night with you and Score," she asked.

"Nothing, we were just babysitting my daughter," she answered. I looked over at her. She looked serious.

"Do I need to show you both the audio?" Rosy's serious face dropped.

"Okay, so maybe we made out a little, but it's not big deal."

"No, we actually slept together again," I said.

"Shutup, you idiot," Rosy said, punching my arm.

"Ow," I said, holding my arm. How strong was this girl?

"You guys slept together again? So are you guys like dating now?"

"No," Rosy said just as I said "Yea."

"You guys aren't or you are," Brittany asked, confused.

"No, I'm just one of those girls who slept with Scourge, that's all. Like I'm any different than the rest of them," she said before walking off. I ran after her.

"Rosy," I said, grabbing her arm.

"Get off," she said, trying to shake my hand off.

"No, just listen to me. Did you not hear me say 'I love you' Friday night?"

"I did, but of course you knew those words would charm me," she said before trying to pull away again.

"No, just stop, okay?"

"No, let me go."

"What was the other night to you?" She stopped struggling.

"I don't know. I thought I was showing how much I care but of course, you hook up with another girl the night afterwards."

"Rosy, I can explain-"

"No! Now I really can't wait to hate you," she said before ripping away and running down the hall. She looked back at me only once, a tear halfway down her cheek. Shit. Why can't I do anything right?

**I like this chap better than the last one and i have alot of things going in my mind for Scourge hehe ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Sega except Brittany.**

**Ch. 13**

"Rosy wait up," I heard Brittany yell. I slowed down a little so that she could catch up. "Are you okay," she asked softly. I forced a smile.

"I'm perfect," I said happily. She raised an eyebrow.

"As convincing as that was, I just witnessed that little scene." My smile dropped.

"Sorry but I'm just tired of him. He makes me believe that he loves me and then he just goes off and hurts me again."

"Rosy-"

"And then he tries to say we're going out. Like dude you just cheated on me, and you think you can explain. Just because you were being hormonal doesn't mean that you can't stay faithful."

"Rosy-"

"And Friday night was so wonderful, it was like all the feelings I thought I had threw away came and smacked me right in the face and then he just. Ugh, I hate him! I mean what is his problem?"

"He's messed up."

"Yea really messed up- wait what?" The bell rang.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay," I said as we walked into the classroom. I sat in my seat and pulled out my notebook. Ms. Taphita told us to continue working on our projects. I looked around the room for Scourge but then again he's always late to every class. I dotted down a few ideas before I heard the classroom door open again. "Maybe if you come on time, you might put a smile on my face, Mr. Hedgehog," Ms. T said. I heard him chuckle.

"The day I make you smile will be a miracle," he said, a smirk in his voice.

"Please go sit with Ms. Rose, it's looking like she's already done her outline."

"Um about that…"

"What? Do you not want to work with her?"

"Not at all, I mean couldn't you have paired me with a hotter girl?" I felt a sting of hurt.

"Mr. Hedgehog, please take your seat."

"Oh of course Ms. T." I heard his footsteps. I stayed focus on the character's personalities. "Hello," he said. I didn't answer. I wrote some more. "So, what's our play about?" I still didn't answer, just kept writing. He poked me with his pen. "Anybody home?"

"It's about this girl named Angel. She's a depressed abused 16 year old girl. She has a little sister named Annie who has cancer. Her stepdad beats her, her mom burns her with her cigarettes and makes her the servant of the house. It's about how her life was so bad until she met this boy named Sage. He's like this incredibly hot, mysterious guy that she's bound to. He ignores her at first because he's scared of what'll happen once she realized who he was."

"Who is he?"

"He's a fallen angel, but he's her soul mate. He's cursed for whoever the first girl he fell in love with, she'll be doomed to suffer from the endless flights of his mistakes. You see, he wasn't a good guy. When he was living, he was a very evil boy. Then when he died in a car accident, he wanted to join Lucifer but was made an Angel. So he actually hurt a lot of Angels over time until he finally fell."

"Sounds like a cool story. Can we put a war in it though?"

"Sure, maybe at the end where their love causes a tragedy in Heaven and there's a war between the demons and the angels."

"Awesome! Hey, you're pretty good at this story writing thing."

"Thanks. You can start helping me with the dialogue in a few, I just have to finish the character traits real quick."

"Okay." I looked up at him to see he was perfectly at ease. Though his eyes were a little glassy. A pretty girl across the room smiled at him. He winked before looking over me. I felt his hand running up my leg.

"What are you doing," I asked, worried.

"Nothing," he said, moving his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He leaned closer to me.

"Can I come over later," he whispered in my ear.

"No," I said, pushing him away.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I just wanna talk."

"Well I don't."

"Why not?" I handed him my notebook.

"Can you just write some beginning scenes for me, I'll be right back," I said, getting up. I went up to Ms. T and asked if I could go to the nurse. She nodded and gave me a pass. I left the classroom, feeling a little lightheaded.

X

"So what were you going to tell me about Scourge," I asked Brittany later that day at lunch. She shrugged.

"I think he's getting messed up."

"Explain."

"Well I found a syringe in his room last week."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"I wish. But he does give his sister her insulin but, this one didn't look used in case it was one he forgot to throw out."

"He cannot be on drugs."

"I hope he's not."

"Hey Brittany, Rosy," Scourge said, walking past us. I grabbed his arm.

"Why in the world is there a syringe in your room," I asked. He let out an uneasy chuckle.

"What's a syringe," he said with a laugh. Okay, now he was scaring me. He wobbled a little, trying not to smile.

"Are you okay," I asked. He let out a short high laugh.

"Never better, why?" I waved my hand slowly in front of his face. His eyes widened and watched it for a second before slapping it down saying "stop it" really fast and smiling a goofy grin. A girl walked past us. He looked after her, his mouth wide open. I grabbed his cheeks and made him look at me. I looked at his pupils. He was so not okay.

"I'm taking you home and you're going to explain everything," I said.

"Okay," he said cheerily. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the school. I led him to my car and made him get in. I drove to my house and took him up to my room. I took off his shirt. "Are you trying to seduce me," he asked with a stupid chuckle.

"No," I said. I tried to take off his tank top that was underneath his shirt but he caught my hands. He tried not to grin.

"You can't take this off, it's a secret," he said.

"But you need to get your shirt off, you're sweating like a dog."

"No."

"Scourge, I've taken off your shirt before."

"I've used makeup to cover it before."

"Please, I just wanna help."

"Why do you wanna help me?" His grin dropped for a moment.

"Because I care about you."

"You should hate me. Why don't you hate me," he said, pulling my arms behind my back so he could still keep hold of my hands but now his arms were around my waist.

"Because I don't, now let go and lay down," I said as softly as I could. He was high, I couldn't be mean. He didn't know what was going on. He let me go and laid down. He was shaking. "I'm gonna go get you some soup, okay? Just stay here," I said before going downstairs. I can't believe he's actually on drugs. When he got better, I was so gonna kill him. I made him some chicken noodle soup and put it in a bowl before going back upstairs. He was just laying on my bed, his eyes wide and empty and his body only moving by the breathing motion in his stomach. I put the soup on my nightstand before going to sit beside him.

"Why are you helping me," he asked, his voice almost back to its deep smooth tone.

"I wasn't just gonna let you suffer."

"But I've made you suffer, I've made you suffer a lot, Rosy. I'm such an idiot!" His sudden hard loud voice startled me, making me jump. He looked over at me. "Everyone else in my life hates me, so why don't you?" His eyes looked angry and cold.

"I- I don't know." He sat up.

"I don't get you Rosy," he said, his eyes and voice softer. "You're so beautiful and unique. You're smart, and you like to be creative. You're not afraid to say what you feel. You deserve better. So why do you keep coming back to me?" I looked down.

"You need me."

"That doesn't answer my question." I looked over at him.

"No other guy makes me feel the way I do when you kiss me or you hug me or even when you look at me. You're just this hot guy with the most amazing eyes that every girl wants and I'm just one of the girls who happened to fall for you." I looked back down.

"You're wrong, you know." I looked back over at him confused. "You're not just one of the girls who fell for me. Those girls aren't falling for me, they're just admiring me. But you, you actually wanted to get to know me and you fell in love with the Scourge that I never even knew existed. The kinder, softer, more sensitive Scourge. I still don't know how to love yet and I know I'm not really trying to learn but if you can teach me, then I would really appreciate that." I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his chest. He seemed surprised. I wrapped my arms around his middle, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Rosy, what are you," he started.

"Just wrap your arms around me." He obeyed, holding me tightly. I missed the way he held me. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have two scars?"

"What?" He asked, pushing me away a little. He noticed I had pushed his shirt up, revealing two twin scars that ran down his chest and packs.

"I'm sorry but I was curious and-"

"It's from my father, my _real_ father."

"Why would he do that to you?"

"Trying to kill me."

"Why? Where's your real mom?"

"She's dead."

"How?"

"She died in a house fire when I was 8."

"I'm sorry."

"My dad and her had a big fight that day and he just snapped."

"Your dad killed her?"

"Yea. My dad wasn't a good guy at all and my mom was this innocent woman that fell for him. He trapped her in the house. Rumors had it that he might have pushed her into a pit of fire that was in the house."

"And what'd he do to you? What are these scars?"

"They're scars. He tried to beat me to death with a burning whip that cut through my skin but he only had time to hit me twice before the police showed up."

"Why'd he want to kill you?"

"Because he was crazy and thought that since my mom was gone, he would have to watch me and I would be holding him back from life." I traced one of the scars.

"He could've killed you. One of the scars go across a part of your heart."

"But he didn't kill me."

"So, what happened to him?"

"He was surrounded by police officers and he had a gun pointed to my head. He shot at one the police officers and they all shot him."

"How'd they not hit you?"

"One of the nice girl officers was behind us and took me to the ambulance."

"But I heard you were really nice until sixth grade. What happened?"

"My aunt and uncle got a divorce and they both went their separate ways and left me with my god parents."

"What was wrong with that?"

"There was nothing wrong with their family, I was just slowly starting to turn into my father."

"But you're not like him, you're not bad."

"If I could believe that, I would." I sighed, burying my head in the crick of his neck. "Rosy, why do you keep trying to cuddle with me?"

"It's not cuddling, it's comforting. Lesson 1, just hug back and be comforted by the other person's presence." He half chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"So, what are we now?"

"Friends."

"Just friends?" I picked my head up to look at him.

"Yes, friends," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it.

"Friends then." I smiled at him. He smirked, leaning closer. "You sure you wanna be just friends?"

"Nope," I said before closing the space between us and kissing him. Who were we gonna kid anyway with the "just friends" thing?

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters belong to Sega except Cody.**

**Ch. 14**

"Hey Rosy," Amy greeted me, the next day at my locker.

"Hey," I said, smiling a small smile.

"Any reason you didn't answer your phone yesterday?"

"It was in my bag and I left it downstairs, sorry."

"Why'd you ditch school yesterday?"

"I didn't ditch, it was an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"My friend needed help."

"What friend? And what kind of help? And how did you help?"

"Um I talked to him; it's one of my guy friends, because he needed mental help."

"Which guy friend?"

"Scourge…"

"So, you guys talk now? That's good!" I shrugged.

"Yea I guess."

"So, what was wrong with him? Or is it relationship personal?"

"He was really high."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! No, we're just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," I said as Scourge approached us. He smirked at me and Amy.

"Hey Rosy, Amy," he said. I waved.

"Hi," I said. Amy nodded to him before walking away. She never really liked Scourge ever since I got put in depression for two years.

"So, about yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"We made out. Doesn't that seem a little beyond 'just friends'?"

"In my head, we started being just friends today."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head, his smirk appearing back on his face. I smiled a small smile before turning back to my locker. He leaned on Amy's locker. I glanced at him to see him staring. I nervously twirled a piece of my hair to block his view. I grabbed the rest of my books.

"Friends go to the movies together right," he asked. I nodded. "Then do you wanna go catch a movie sometime?"

"Sure, but it has to be either an action or mystery or scary movie. I don't do sappy movies." I heard him chuckle.

"Alright." He walked away. Blaze approached me, eyeing Scourge's retreating figure.

"And you were talking to him because," she asked, a scowl creeping up her face. She hates Scourge for something he did to her when they were in 7th grade. I think a prank, not too sure.

"We're friends now."

"Really? Took you guys two years to make up?"

"Yup, now you two need to make up."

"I think not." I smiled.

"C'mon, you know you wanna kiss him," I said, making kissy faces. She looked disgusted.

"I told you he was hot, not that I liked him."

"I know, but that would be sweet if you guys' hate turned into love."

"I don't date my best friend's exes." I closed my locker and we started walking.

"I wouldn't mind, I'm over him." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe not."

"It's okay not to be over him, it's natural."

"Two years is not natural."

"Maybe your hormones just haven't met the right new guy."

"Maybe, but there's like no cute considerate guys anymore. I mean it's like I'm just gonna bump into one," I said before bumping into someone, knocking us both down.

"I'm so sorry, miss, are you okay," a soft deep voice with a slight Australian accent asked.

"Yea, I'm good. Sorry, I should've watched where I was going," I said, looking at the guy. He was an orange hedgehog with bright royal blue eyes, his quills stuck off the back of his head and he was wearing a blue shirt that said "Goofballs Rule!" in white block letters, jeans, and blue and white skater shoes. And man was he hot! He got up, picking up some of my books before holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He handed me my books. "Thanks," I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"No problem. I'm Cody," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Rosalinda but everyone calls me Rosy."

"Nice to meet you, Rosy."

"Same here. Are you new here?"

"Yes, today is my first day actually."

"Well you'll love it here, aside from the brats and jerks; this is a really good school."

"That's a good thing, but I think it's you that makes this school good to me." I blushed. The bell rang.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"I hope so," he said, his smile taking a charming turn. I smiled at him as I walked around him. I had forgotten Blaze was standing right next to me.

"It's not like I'm gonna bump into a considerate guy," she mocked me. I nudged her.

"That was a coincidence."

"Right, but hey new boy toy."

"I don't know, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. I need to focus on getting to college."

"So, this may be your last chance to have a little fun. C'mon, let's face it. In college, you'll be super busy so have a little fun while it lasts. Besides, I bet Scourge will get super jealous when he sees Cody likes you."

"Scourge probably won't care. I don't get jealous when he's surrounded by girls." We passed his locker which was surrounded with girls and him flirting to them.

"Rosy, stop glaring at them." I looked away.

"I wasn't glaring, I was angrily staring."

"And you say you don't get jealous."

"Okay so maybe I still have some feelings for him but he was just different, don't judge me."

"Does he show any feelings back?"

"Of course not, he's Scourge and Scourge does what he wants which right now is getting all the girls he can get before the year is over."

"I heard my name," I heard his voice say from behind us. We both turned to see him walking behind us. "I figured that since we're all in the same class for first period, we could walk together."

"Oh," Blaze said, looking over at me. I smiled a friendly smile.

"Yea, that's cool," I said. He smirked, throwing his arms over our shoulders. Blaze shuddered. I could've laughed.

"So what were you two girlies talking about," he asked.

"Oh nothing really," I replied.

"But I heard my name."

"Oh no, it wasn't your name, we probably meant to say Sonic but it came out Scourge, whoops," Blaze said. He shrugged.

"Okay," he took his arms off us as we walked into the classroom.

"He smelled like makeup and perfume," Blaze whispered to me.

"I know, but girls probably tackle him into the bed," I whispered back. She giggled. I walked to the seat next to Scourge's. "Okay, joke time's over, time to work," I said to him. He was flirting with a girl. He rolled his eyes but paid attention to the project.

X

I put the rest of my books in my locker before shutting my locker. I jumped when I saw Cody leaning on the one next to mine. He chuckled. "Don't laugh, that was scary," I said, hitting his arm. Over the past week, we've been talking a lot. I found out that his family were the ones who moved across the street from me so we've been hanging out a lot. His parents really adore Rissa and respect me for having so much responsibility over her. Of course they were a little sketchy about my wild aunt but they got over it after the first day.

"It was funny," he said, a smile still on his face. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yea," I said, closing my locker. We started walking.

"So how was Spanish," he asked. I hit his arm.

"Shutup, it's not my fault Ms. Gomez doesn't like me." He laughed.

"And it's not my fault Mr. Dempsey seems to hate my guts because I'm smarter than him." I giggled.

"How do you know more about Trig that Mr. Dempsey? You actually have a life." He laughed again.

"My lips have been sealed."

"Boo you."

"Omg, a ghost," he said, laughing. I laughed with him.

"You're crazy."

"Thank you, love," he said, trying to do a British accent. He fails of course because of his slight Australian accent, but the try was still cute. I bumped into Scourge.

"Oh, sorry," I said. He smirked at me, not acknowledging Cody.

"Don't worry about it, Rosy." I nodded, grabbing Cody's hand and tugging him out of the way that a bunch of girls were running. He bumped into me, making me blush. Scourge looked over at Cody. "Who's your friend?"

"This is neighbor Cody. Cody, this is my friend Scourge," I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya mate," Cody said, holding out his hand. Scourge shook it for a brief moment.

"So Rosy, when are we gonna go to the movies," Scourge asked.

"Um how about Saturday?"

"Yea, sounds great."

"Okay," I said, starting to walk away. I noticed Scourge's smirk seemed a little victorious.

"That was your friend," Cody asked, looking back at Scourge, confused.

"Yea, why?"

"He doesn't seem like the type of person you would hang around."

"I know right and he drives me insane. I just want to smack his head off half the time. We have to do the English project together and he's so annoying. I'm writing a fluffy scene, it's a love story, and he's like 'Make them make out, that's what the people wanna see'."

"Um, that's kind of weird."

"I know, but I deal with it."

"He looks a little like your cousin's boyfriend. Are they related?"

"Surprisingly no, not at all. They just look alike but people still get them mixed up sometimes. I only knew Sonic from Scourge because Amy was all over Sonic and Scourge would always be hitting on me."

"He likes you?"

"Not anymore. I'm talking two years ago."

"Oh okay, think I was about to get a little jealous." I blushed.

"You like me?"

"I think I do." I let a low fan girl giggle. He squeezed my hand that he was holding. "So since I confessed, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, how about Friday?"

"Sure, I know you have to hang out with your friend on Saturday."

"Okay, then everything works out. You won't mind me hanging out with Scourge, will you?"

"Naw, unless you like him?" I scoffed.

"Me like Scourge? That was so before I met you." He smiled.

"Okay, then I guess I won't let myself get too jealous."

"Why would you get jealous in the first place?"

"He gets to spend time with the most wonderful girl ever." I smiled wider.

X

I heard my bedroom door open. I looked up from my laptop to see Scourge. "What are you doing here," I asked, taking out my earphones.

"We were scheduled for a movie tonight, the fifth rain check," he said, looking confused.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot! I just have to change real quick and I'll be right out," I said getting up and pushing him out the room. I closed the door. I got dressed in a black t shirt with hot pink, blue and neon green paint splatters on it, skinny jeans, and hot pink and neon green skater shoes. I left my hair down in its waviness. I ran out the room to see Scourge leaning on the wall in the hallway. He was wearing a graphic t shirt that had picture of a pair of big headphones on it, black jeans, and black high tops. He looked disappointed. "Once again, sorry I forgot," I said, slipping on my arm warmer I had snagged from off my dresser.

"It's okay," he murmured. I smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the hall.

"So, what movie are we gonna go see?"

"There's this new action movie out and I thought you would wanna see that."

"Okay," I said, opening the front door. I noticed he was holding onto my hand. I wiggled it out as he walked to his car. He noticed that I did that and looked confused. "We're just friends," I reminded him.

"And I can't hold your hand? Does it mean something to you that it doesn't mean to me?"

"Well it kind of shows relationship thing."

"So that Cody guy is your boyfriend?"

"Well no, but we're dating."

"So, that's what you blew me off for the last few times?"

"Don't put it like that," I said, opening the car door. I got in and put my seatbelt on.

"But it just seems that way. It's like you only want to hang out with me if it's for the project," he said, starting the car.

"Sorry, I'm making it seem that way but I've just been really busy. I haven't been blowing you off for Cody."

"Then what have you been blowing me off for?"

"My aunt has been taking me on weekend college visits and sometimes after school she takes me and that's why I'm barely awake in English anymore. And then I have to get actors for the play and I need to be there for Rissa and it's just a lot going on."

"How about you take a break?"

"I can't, I still have tours to take, applications to fill out, interviews, food to buy and it's all just a lot."

"Just breathe, Rosy. College is still a while away."

"But the time will fly and graduation will be here before we know it. And then everyone will be going their separate ways. That reminds me, I never asked where you're going to college." He shrugged.

"I'm still pondering over if I wanna go."

"What do you mean? You need to go to college. You want a good job don't you?"

"I do, but college is just a big step and I barely survive my work in high school, how can I deal with college work?"

"You'll be able to handle it, you just need to believe in yourself."

"But I'm not smart. I'm dumb as nails and you can admit it."

"You're not dumb, Scourge."

"If that's what you wanna think."

"If you do decide to go to college, where would you be going?"

"The state university, it's where my brother goes and my god brother teaches there so I'm basically already in."

"That's cool, that school is actually my first choice."

"Why? Don't you wanna get away from here?"

"Well it is away from here, but not too far. Only three hours." He cracked a smile.

"So, tell me about Cody."

"Oh, he's really sweet. He's always complimenting me, giving me roses, giving me all this attention and being such a gentlemen. You guys would totally hate each other." He chuckled.

"Hey, I was a gentlemen."

"Not that, I mean personality wise. He's this funny, cute boy next door. And you're this incredibly hot bad boy from down the road."

"Whoa, so you admit I'm hotter than him."

"Only because of your eyes. They're too pretty."

"What is with you chicks and my eyes?"

"They're pretty! Look in the mirror more often will ya." He chuckled.

"I'll try. So, overall he's good to you?"

"For a guy I'm dating, yea. But he also acts like my best friend, he's so easy to talk to."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, and he's always smiling this charming smile like I just want to melt when he smiles. Oh and he kissed me on the first date, can you say 'wow'." Scourge looked a little mad.

"He kissed you?"

"Yea, why?"

"He just doesn't seem like your type."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you. I'm starting to wonder if I even have a type."

"Wait, he said he thought I wasn't your type?"

"Don't get mad over it, you're just different than what people would usually see me go for."

"Meaning that as much of a goody two shoes you are, you dating me is like a total death trap."

"No, that's not it. Wait, we're not dating."

"I'm referring to when we were. We're just friends now I know."

"Okay, well don't think that way about our old relationship. You heard Ms. T, we made a cute couple." He shrugged.

"What does that matter now?"

"What are you getting at?" He parked his car in the parking lot. He looked over at me.

"I miss you. I miss us. I know you've found somebody else, but I just thought that I'd tell you that."

"You don't think I miss us too?" He shrugged.

"You're good at acting." I smirked.

"Was that a compliment?" His lips tugged at the corners, trying not to smile. He managed not to.

"If you miss us, then prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me. C'mon Rosy, you know you want to."

"No, I'm dating someone. I can't."

"He'll never know." I leaned closer and just pecked his lips.

"Happy?" He grinned.

"That wasn't a kiss." I sighed and kissed him, really kissed him. He kissed me back immediately, his lips molding mine more than mine did his. We pulled away after a while. "Movie now?"

"Yup yup."

"This never happened?"

"What just happened? I don't recall." He smirked.

"Good girl, now let's go before the movie starts."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters belong to Sega except Cody.**

**Ch. 15**

"And then when I open the fridge, a leprechaun started throwing bags of skittles at me yelling 'taste the rainbow'," Cody said. He was telling me a story of what happened last night at his house. Did I mention that he has a wild insane imagination, but at least he's cute. We were in my bedroom, lounging on my bed, hanging out.

"Did you keep the skittles," I asked.

"Of course…but I ate them all."

"And didn't save any for me? How dare you?" He laughed.

"Sorry, but I was hungry and they were really good." I punched his arm. "Ow," he said, holding his arm, still smiling at me. I smiled back. "So how was the movie, I forgot to ask?" I shrugged.

"It was good I guess, kind of had no plot though. Just people fighting and doing stunts and blowing up stuff for no apparent reason."

"Sounds like an awesome movie!"

"Of course it does since you're a guy. But I like stuff that at least has some point to it."

"You like chick flicks?"

"Some, not all. Most of them annoy me."

"Like Twilight?"

"No! I love those movies!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Those movies are annoying."

"Those movies have tons of hot guys in them. Have you seen Taylor Lautner's abs, I mean come on."

"I'm a straight guy, what the heck do I look like if I'm goggling at another dude's abs?"

"You look-"

"Don't answer that." I laughed.

"You should watch them one day with me though."

"I'll think about it, considering it's you." He pecked my cheek, making me blush.

"Consider yes." I heard my phone make a noise. I picked it up to see I had gotten a text.

"Who is it," Cody asked.

"Blaze. She's just asking about this project we have to do in science. It's totally stressful." I finished texting and threw my phone on the floor.

"Are you always this mean to your phone?"

"Yes, I'm surprised it hasn't surrendered and broke by now." He laughed.

"So, did Scourge make any moves on you the other night?"

"A little, but I told him I was taken." Okay so maybe he made moves all night but he's Scourge, the flirt king.

"Good, what moves did he make?"

"Arm around the shoulders, but I shrugged it off." He nodded. He looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o' clock.

"I should go, it's getting late," he said, getting up. I got up as well, straightening my shirt and sweatpants. He smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." I blushed, smiling back.

"Can't wait." He grabbed my waist and kissed me softly for a moment. His lips felt so sweet on mine but after Scourge's kiss, it didn't feel the same. Scourge kissed me with a fiery passion, but Cody had these sweet tingly kisses. I really didn't have a type if I have dated two different guys who are from two different worlds. He pulled away and walked out the door. I heard my phone ring. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey Rosy," speak of the devil.

"Hey Scourge, what's up?" I lounged back on my bed.

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you. What'd you do today?"

"Hung out with Cody mostly, but all we did was talk."

"Sounds boring."

"Shutup, just because you have make-out sessions, doesn't mean he does."

"Why do you like him again?"

"He's sweet, kind, smart, cute, and his accent is just to die for."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"Well I don't expect you to think he's all those things, that would be weird. So anyway, I saw you with that Debra girl yesterday. Did you ask her out?"

"No."

"Why? C'mon Scourge, the girl is going to die of anticipation if you don't do it soon."

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? No homo but she's really pretty and she is curvy enough for ya right?"

"Sure. But she's just too overdramatic."

"And every other girl you've hooked up with wasn't?"

"Of course they were, they're girls. But Debra's just not my type."

"Oh, so you have a type now?"

"Yup and it's called pretty and dumb. Like those Ashley girls. Maybe I'll date one of them."

"I'm not dumb."

"Who said you were?"

"You just said your type is pretty and dumb. We dated but I'm not dumb."

"Rosy that was two years ago, this is two years later."

"Okay, sorry, just felt a little insulted."

"Nope, you're the smartest girl I know."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Aw, now I feel special, thanks."

"No prob. So how's the casting going?"

"Good, I have all the characters cast except for the main two. It seems like no one wants to play them."

"How about you and Cody do it."

"He can't, he's acting for his group. But I guess me and you could do it. I mean the boy character isn't hard to play, especially in your personality."

"I'm offended." I laughed.

"You shouldn't. It's a good thing that you can be this bad, mysterious, sarcastic, edgy, sometimes mean guy. That's just the kind of guy Sage is."

"Gee that makes me feel so great about myself."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that Sage is hot and has all the girls under his thumb. We've got tons of nice girls that you can date who's playing some of the mean girl roles."

"I think I'll pass on the girls."

"Why? You love hooking up, what happened? Are you high again because if you are I will kill you."

"I'm not high."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing's wrong or nothing you wanna talk about."

"Nothing I wanna talk about." I sighed, grabbing the purple heart pillow that said "Beauty" in pink cursive letters that he had given to me as an apology for getting me sick on our club date.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it? You seem pretty down."

"I seem down? Pissed is more like it."

"Why are you mad? C'mon, you can talk to me." I heard him take a deep breath.

"My father's alive."

"Your father? The one who tried to kill you? I thought you said he was shot to death."

"I thought so too, but turns out he's alive and still wants to kill me. Fun life huh?"

"Everything will be okay. Maybe he won't find you." He let out a dark laugh.

"That's a nice joke."

"Scourge, don't think like that. Maybe he just wants to talk things over, clear the bad blood."

"I doubt that."

"How'd you even find out he was alive?"

"My god dad ran into him today, but my dad doesn't know him since they were more of my mom's family who she never introduced him to. Anyway, my dad asked if he'd seen a green hedgehog with blue eyes by the name of Scourge and he even had a picture of me with him."

"An old one?"

"Nope, he must've went through some files and got my school picture from this year."

"Where did your god dad see him?"

"I don't know, he just told me the story, but not where it took place."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm not worried. That asshole touches me, I'm knocking his teeth out."

"This is your _father_, Scourge. How can you bear to hurt him?"

"You've seen the scars, Rosy. Even before that night, he treated me like dirt. You don't know how much anger is built in me toward him." I could tell by his tone that he was growling.

"You won't go after him, right?" No reply. "Scourge, if you go after him, I will kill you."

"Better you do it then my father."

"It's a metaphor."

"I know, that doesn't mean I didn't take it to heart."

"You're going crazy, I'm calling help."

"I'm standing right outside your house, you do anything, and I will jump in there."

"You're where?" I got up, walking to my window facing the lawn. "You're lying."

"Am I?" I heard his voice closer than from just the phone. I turned to see he was on my balcony. He hung up and knocked softly on the glass doors. I felt a smile creep up my lips as I went to the doors. I opened one and he stepped in. He wasn't smiling or grinning or smirking, now I knew he was totally pissed off.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long. I was on your roof first." I raised an eyebrow.

"My roof?"

"I was walking around and I got tired." I let out a low half laugh.

"You're weird," I said, going to lounge on my bed. I picked up the pillow and crushed it to me.

"You still have that," he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yea, I used to snuggle with it when I got lonely."

"Why'd you keep it?"

"I like it, it's really soft and comfy."

"Oh." I got closer to him, sitting on my knees. I leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his muscular one.

"What's with you and trying to cuddle with me?" I shrugged.

"I just like snuggling, plus you're a lot more buff than Cody so you feel different."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"I should get going, but uh I'll see you on Monday," he said, getting up.

"Oh okay, be careful. Don't do anything stupid." His smirk dropped a little.

"I can't guarantee that," he said before zooming off. I got up and closed my balcony doors, locking them. I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

X

"You really think I care how much danger we've went through? All I care about is you. All I want is you. All I have is you," I said, reading my script. It was Wednesday afternoon, me and Scourge were at my house, reading over the script.

"I can't bear to hurt you anymore, Angel. Everything I do, I break you. You're fragile, how do you not understand that," Scourge said. He was really good at this. Even his facial expressions showed that he was frustrated with my character's words.

"I can be fragile, but my heart is glass. When it breaks, it takes forever to put the pieces back together. But you're the one who's holding my glass, why don't you understand that?"

"We can't do this anymore Angel…we just can't."

"We've made it through Sage. This war. The Angels and Demons' and our own emotions as well. We can do anything."

"Listen to me Angel, I love you. And I will always love you. But there are some things in the world I live in that I can't explain to you. That only you can see for yourself. I care for you with all my heart and I would risk my existence for you Angel, but right here and right now- we can never be together again." I noticed he had been looking at me when he said it.

"Sage, don't say that. You're my only happiness. My sister is gone. My family is dead. You're all I have left and I don't want to risk losing you too. I love you more than anyone or anything can ever imagine. Think about what David said when he had read our feelings. Our love cannot be broken no matter who comes between us, no matter what happens, no matter who changes, we'll always love each other."

"You know I'll always love you, Angel. But you need to let me go. One day I will return to you. I don't know how long it'll take and I don't care how hard I have to work to it, but I will see you again."

"Promise you'll come see me again?"

"I promise. Um, the script says that I kiss you now."

"Oh. Yea. You do."

"Okay," he said, leaning in closer. Our lips touched at the very littlest brush before starting to mold each other. I put one of my hands up onto his cheek and his hands went to cup my neck softly. I felt his tongue trace my lips quickly, the fiery passion kicking in. I loved how he kissed me. I started to kiss back more forcefully now, making him lean back a little. I pulled away and looked to the door to see Cody standing there, looking a little shocked.

"I thought you said you were over him," he said.

"I am, we're rehearsing for our play," I said, standing up and walking toward him.

"For ten minutes, I think not. We're done Rosy," Cody said, walking out. I groaned. I was more annoyed than heartbroken. Weird.

"Sorry Rosy, I didn't mean," I heard Scourge say. I turned, walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Sega except Brittany, Sky and Cody.**

**Ch. 16 **

Why is Rosy kissing me? Her boyfriend just broke up with her. But oh well, still getting some lip action. I kissed her back, my arms going around her waist. She pulled away, looking surprised. "You should go, I'm tired," walking around me.

"But you just-"

"See you tomorrow, Scourge," she said. I walked out the door, a little confused. She kisses me and then kicks me out. I think I feel some type of way. I walked down the sidewalk, kicking a rock. I should've made Sage's words my own, I mean I wrote most of his dialogue and I wrote that part. Now if only I could make Rosy see that I want her, not those stupid girls. She respects herself and she's strong, and smart, and funny, and I need her. I love her. I heard footsteps walk behind me. I didn't bother to look behind me or speed up. Whoever they were, they didn't intimidate me. I turned onto a street and heard the footsteps follow. I rolled my eyes. Yup, they were following me. I turned onto a random street. They followed. Ugh, couldn't they go away?

"You know, if you wanna follow someone, then I highly suggest you keep your footsteps light," I said, stopping. The footsteps stopped too.

"Sorry but I just wanted to make sure you were okay," a female voice said. Brittany. I turned, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She actually looked innocent for once with her jeans, baby doll blouse and her straight hair. She walked up closer to me.

"I heard about your dad…"

"I'm not scared of him."

"You don't have to be, but he's dangerous, you know that. He just broke out of jail."

"So?"

"So, he broke out of jail for you."

"So?"

"He can hurt you."

"And?" I saw her eyes grow frustrated.

"He tried to kill you. He can kill you. I know you understand that but, I still get worried. Plus the side fact that you get high every day." I rolled my eyes, turning. She grabbed my arm. "Drugs is not the answer to your problems. It can grow into an addiction." I looked at her.

"I know, but I'm not using the kind of drug you think I am."

"So what are you using?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Scourge, please tell me you're not using the H word."

"I'm not."

"Then explain the needle."

"I told you already, it was for my sister."

"Tell me the _truth_."

"That is the truth."

"Why'd you keep it in your room? It was in your drawer, you tried to hide it. Tell me why you need a needle."

"I like the pain."

"You're cutting? And you do drugs. What the hell is going through your thick skull right now?" I could tell she was mad but there was more worry in her eyes than anger.

"That I can't do this anymore. My life is already a living hell, nothing is gonna make it worse."

"Are you on medication?" I didn't answer. "Do you go off your meds again?" I shook my arm out her grip.

"Don't worry about if I did or didn't." I walked away without another word. I didn't hear her footsteps follow after me. I walked home and went up to my room. I didn't even bother eating dinner which Delia said was ready. I simply told her I wasn't hungry. I closed my door behind me. I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I'm a fail at life. Why do I even try? Why does everyone want me to do better? I'm just gonna screw up. That's what I am. A screw up. Never gonna get anywhere in life. Now I kinda wish my dad did kill me, then I wouldn't be going through this. I got up and walked into my personal bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still handsome and muscle filled, but right now that didn't seem like much. All that got me was girls who never cared for me and never will. All they want is to look good at my side and get showed off. But that's all that this body and brains is ever gonna get me. Girls and trouble. I'm surprised Jet hasn't tried to fight me again. And Tony skipped town with Dean. I really wanna beat down those assholes for putting his hands on my Rosy.

_My_ Rosy?

Where'd that come from? Just because she kissed me by will this time doesn't mean she still has feelings for me and I have feelings for her. Oh who am I kidding? I need her in my life, but I want her as more than a project partner. Though, we have become friends. Why can't I be happy with just that? Oh yea, because I'm Scourge and I'm used to getting what I want. But I had Rosy and I hurt her. She shouldn't be giving me these chances. I can't screw her life over too. She's too special for that. I looked at my eyes. Something I tried to avoid all my life. Now I saw why girls liked them so much. Why Rosy liked them so much. They were such a pretty light blue that looked like it had liquid in it, moving actively around as my spirit did, the sparkles in them, the sometimes clearness. But the hidden evil in them that nobody can see. Just like my mom couldn't see it when she first saw my dad. I remember the stories she used to tell me about them. The conversations we had.

"_And then he said the corniest speech ever but it was just so romantic and I was so star struck that I just couldn't help but to say yes."_

"_If he was corny, why'd you say yes? How come you didn't make him do it again so he could get it right?" She laughed. She ran a hand through my quills. _

"_You're too young to understand love right now, Scourge, but one day: you'll be on one knee, holding up a ring to the girl you'll care for with all your heart."_

"_Why do I have to do it? Can't she get on one knee and ask me if I wanna get married." She laughed again._

"_She can, but it's more traditional for the male to do it."_

"_Well how do I know?"_

"_How do you know what?"_

"_How do I know if she's…the one?" She sighed, her eyes going off in a different world. She smiled._

"_You'll get butterflies every time you see or think about her, if you even can stop thinking about her. You'll think she's the most beautiful girl in the world the first time you see her face. And when you see her smile, you'll think in your head "That's my wife" and you won't have to think about saying that. It'll just pop right up in your mind."_

"_You think I'll ever find that girl?"_

"_I'm sure you will, and when you do: you better bring her home so that I can like her too." I laughed. _

"_You wish." Her smile dropped a little. _

"_I love you Scourge, you know that right?"_

"_Of course I do, mom, why wouldn't I?" I heard the door open and slam close. Dad was home. She winced at the slam. _

"_I just wished I could do more for you. I wish I could be a better mom."_

"_Don't say that, you're the best mom ever! We even have tons of cups and cards to prove it." She let out a small laugh. _

"_I'll love to hear you say that when you turn 16. I should record you and play it back when you are."_

"_Why? Will I be different when I get older?" She nodded._

"_Much different."_

"_Will I get taller?"_

"_Much taller, and you'll be getting a deeper voice and you'll be a basketball star."_

"_I'll even meet Michael Jordan?" She laughed. _

"_Yes, Michael Jordan will probably be your biggest fan."_

"_That would be so awesome!" She laughed. _

"_I know right, but you gotta make sure to introduce your mom to some celebrities. I'm young enough to hang with them right?"_

"_Mom, you're 27, by the time I'll be sixteen you'll be 35."_

"_Is that old?"_

"_No, you're a young fun mommy!" She laughed. _

"_Thank you baby." _

"_Sky get your ass down here now," I heard Dad yell from downstairs. Her full smile dropped. _

"_Mom, why is dad so mean," I whispered. _

"_I don't know, but for now: don't worry about it." She kissed my forehead. "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," she said ruffling my hair. She pecked another kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking to the door. _

"_Hey mom." She turned. "I love you." She smiled. _

"_I love you too, baby boy." She blew a kiss to me before closing the door. _

That was the last time I ever talked to her. Well aside from the fire, but that was all fear and panic in her voice. Not love and care. I felt tears in my eyes. I blinked them away and grabbed the needle. I stuck it into my arm and tore it down my arm, biting my lip to keep me from yelping. I pulled it out when I was done with that arm. I felt the blood run over my skin. I closed my eyes, letting the pain in. I leaned against the wall and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Go away," I yelled.

"Open the door, I just wanna talk," I heard her voice say. Rosy. No, no she can't see me like this. Shit.

"Go away," I yelled again. I heard the door open. Shit, I forgot to lock it. I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I heard her footsteps and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Scourge," she asked softly, "you in there?"

"Please go away."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Peeing."

"I don't hear it." Ew.

"That's cuz I just got done."

"Then open the door, you can talk while washing your hands." I grabbed another needle, the filled one. I stuck it in my other arm, hitting a vain. I let my eyes blur up till they got into darkness.

X

I woke up from the sound of a beeping noise. I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed, an IV hooked up to the arm that I didn't cut. My shirt was off and a bandage was around my cut arm. "What the hell," I asked, looking up at the figure who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"You're asking me 'what the hell', I should be asking you that," she said, trying to sound mad.

"How did you-"

"Bobby pin," she said, pointing to her pinned up hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"Do my god parents know about this?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you tell them?"

"Because they're your guardians and they care about you."

"And because they care, I'm gonna have to get more medication and go to another stupid therapist."

"You're on medication?" I looked away, frustrated. I ripped the IV out my arm and stood up, looking for my shirt or any shirt. "What do you think you're doing? Lay back down, you're not stable." I picked up a shirt and put it over my head.

"Too bad," I said, grabbing my hoodie and walking toward the door. She stood in front of me, putting her hands on my arms.

"Don't go. Please," she said, her eyes full of worry and fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to get hit by a car," I said, trying to walk around her. She still stopped me.

"Scourge, you're not thinking straight, just take your shirt back off, lay down, and let me give you the medicine to get the rest of the drug out."

"Why?"

"Because it'll help you get better. You're in a dark place, I know but I just wanna help you." I sighed, looking down into her dark green eyes.

"Fine," I said, backing up and taking my shirt off. I lay down on my bed and let Rosy stick me with the IV needle again. We sat in silence for a while, the beeping of my pulse being the only noise between us.

"So that's why the needle was in your room? You cut yourself with them," she asked.

"Yea," I whispered.

"Why do you cut?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I deserve to be punished."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Don't think like that. You're a wonderful guy."

"Don't lie to me." She picked up a picture frame from my night stand.

"Is this your mom?" I looked at the picture. I almost smiled at the green hedgehog with the dark amethyst eyes, her long hair, warm smile, sweet face.

"Yea."

"She's really pretty, you look a lot like her."

"Yea I used to get that a lot."

"I'm sorry…that you lost her." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I still feel bad. She seems like a wonderful mom."

"She was." She put the picture down.

"You probably miss her a lot."

"Yea."

"If she was still alive, would you have taken me to meet her? When we were still dating I mean."

"Yea."

"Do you think she would like me?"

"Yea."

"I bet she's proud of you." I shook my head.

"She'd be disappointed in the waste of life I've become."

"You're not a waste of life. You're really talented. I've seen you play basketball. You're great."

"But that's all there is to me. I'm not smart, I'm not bright, and I'm not good enough."

"Good enough for what?"

"For you. I've never been good enough for you. I always hurt you. I'm the reason you're single now."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You deserve someone like Cody. Someone who has a future planned, who knows what they're gonna do with their lives, someone who you know can take care of you. I keep thinking that I can change for you but the truth is: I'm my father's child. I disappoint, don't achieve, and I hurt people. And I can't change that." I heard her sniffle. I looked over at her to see that she was crying. I put my hand up to wipe her tears away but I noticed the fear in her eyes when she saw my bandage so I let it drop. "Why are you crying?"

"Because of what you just said. No one has ever tried to change for me. But I don't want you to change, Scourge. I love you just the way you are. I don't care about your sometimes bipolar attitude, about your grades, about what you wanna do in life." She laid on my bed, wrapping her arms around me, her head curling up on my chest. "All I want is you."

"You love me?"

"Yea, I love you. Romantically, not as a friend. I love you," she said, looking up at me. I sat up, her head going onto my shoulder.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I- I don't know. I'm just really tired and whatever the hell you're pumping into me is not really helping me think or feel anything." She snuggled into me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be waiting here when you wake up." I lay back down, watching her curl up on my chest. She closed her eyes and her breathing got softer. I looked at my digital clock. 11:00 at night. I waited until it was 12 to slip out my bed and go out for a walk in the rain. I walked for at least a half hour before I heard footsteps follow me. I still didn't look back. I walked past an alley and hands grabbed me and pulled me in. I started struggling, throwing punches so they threw me on the ground and into the wall a few times before I stopped. The glowing light blue eyes stared at me from the other end of the alley. He smirked.

"Little Scourge, haven't you grown," he said, his voice still as sly as ever.

"Go to Hell." He chuckled.

"Hasn't anybody taught you any manners. That is no way to speak to your father," he said, walking up. He grabbed my cheeks. "Don't you look just like your mother." I spit in his face. He let me go, looking pissed. He punched me in my stomach, right where the scars still hurt. I yelped in pain and his men dropped me, letting me fall on the ground.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said, his hands coming toward me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I left a cliff hanger haha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Sega except Sky, Brian, and Sadie.**

**Ch. 17 **

I shot up in the bed, having a bad dream. I remembered falling asleep on his chest after telling him I loved him. I looked over to where he was but I was the only one in the bed. "Scourge," I asked, getting out the bed. "Score," I asked, checking the bathroom. Empty. I jumped at the sudden thunder, just now noticing the rain. I picked up my phone and called his number. His phone rang on the other side of the room. Really? I sighed, hanging up. I went downstairs and out the door. I wondered where he was and if he was okay. I mean he slit his arm with a needle, how insane is that? And he was on medication? Why didn't he tell me? Maybe he was scared I would freak out on him. I know I would've but only because I would be worried and scared. I'm scared right now. Hopefully there are no guys out here looking to hurt a girl tonight. I approached an alley, hearing noises. I peeked into the alley, seeing three guys surrounding something or someone. It was too dark to really make out what was lying lifelessly on the ground. The smell of blood hit my nose, making me even more scared. "He's still alive boss," one of the men said.

"I know, let him live this time." One of the guys bent down to the figure that was sprawled on the ground. "Can't wait for next time, then I'll really get rid of you." The leader stood up and motioned for the guys to follow him as he walked off. I waited until the figures were fully gone to run up to the figure that was still lying on the ground. There was blood surrounding and on it. I noticed his clothes and ran faster to him. I bent down and started shaking him softly. "Wake up, c'mon please wake up," I said, panicking. No response. I tried to pick him up but he was bigger and heavier than me so I couldn't. I tapped his cheeks lightly. "Wake up, wake up," I said, tears coming down my cheeks. His eyes opened a little.

"Rosy," he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yea, I'm here, I'm here," I said, grabbing his hand and putting it up to my face. They said he was alive but now I see he was just barely breathing. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance. It's my friend; he's hurt severely and needs help… I know it's late but… The alley near 7th and Wallon… Okay thank you," I hung up.

"Why'd you do that," he asked his voice scratchy and low.

"You need help."

"I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. You can barely open your eyes and talk, how am I supposed to believe that you're fine."

"Just trust me." I heard sirens near us.

"I am trusting you but you need serious medical help right now so…" The sirens got closer; I could see the reflection of the lights on the walls. At least they know when to hurry up.

X

I opened my eyes, my head hurting, my whole body hurting actually. I heard the annoying beeping sound of an IV. Did Rosy stick me with one of those again? But this ceiling: it isn't the one that my room has. This one is white with a bright behind light shining right in my eyes. Where was I? How'd I get here? Where'd my dad go? I felt a soft squeeze at my hand. I looked over to see Rosy. She looked worn out, her hair was wet and frizzy, her eyes were dreary and her clothes were dirty. She smiled at me. "You're okay," she said happily.

"Yea, I told you I was fine before," I said, but it hurt my throat to talk.

"No you actually lost a lot of blood and broke a few ribs and something with your throat, I think they choked you."

"Yea they did."

"Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Scourge, don't keep it bottled-"

"Stop, just let me be depressed, okay." She looked taken aback by my words.

"I can't let you. Depression leads to suicide and I'm not gonna let you die."

"I'm not gonna kill myself."

"But one of the guys who beat you up said he will."

"You talked to him?"

"No, I heard him say it before he left. He said next time he'll kill you." I shrugged.

"Fine."

"No, don't say fine. You need to tell the police."

"My dad will find out anyway and he'll kill me sooner so I don't get the point."

"Don't think that way." I sighed, looking down. I sat up, running my free hand through my quills.

"I don't think I can, Rosy."

"I'm really starting to worry about you. Don't tell me not to worry because I still will. Because I still love you." I looked up at her. She seemed so sincere. Now if only I can tell her I love her back. Her eyes were soft with moisture in them, but not falling down her cheeks. Not yet anyway. I looked back down.

"When am I getting out of here?"

"When you feel better."

"I feel fine; can I get out of here?"

"But your throat."

"I just need some water and medicine and it'll be fine." She sighed, getting up.

"Okay, I'll go get the doctor." She stared at me sorrowfully, letting my hand slip out of hers. She walked out the room. I waited for a while, not even thinking, just lying there. I wondered why my father didn't kill me. He had the chance and he blew it. What was wrong with him? I would rather much be dead that going through life like this. But if he's alive, maybe Mom is too. No, they had her burned up body: she's dead. She's in heaven now, out of pain. Rosy came back in with a bottle of water and the doctor. He gave Rosy some medicine, telling her to keep a close eye on me. I rolled my eyes behind his back. I got out the bed after they took the IV out my arm. Rosy walked home with me, silence the only thing between us. She stayed close, holding on to my arm. When we got to my house, I made sure she got in the bed first. She seemed really tired and I wanted to make sure she didn't pass out on me. I sat at my desk, watching her sleep. She was so peaceful, her face just as beautiful. I picked up my camera and started taking pictures of her. Sounds stalkerish, I know but I couldn't help it, she looked too cute. I felt myself fall asleep at my chair.

X

I opened my eyes, waking up. The sun shined brightly in my eyes. I squinted, sitting up. I was in his bed, but where was he. I looked around the room to see him sitting in a chair at his desk, his head buried in an arm that was on the bed. I got out the bed and shook his shoulder. He shook my hand off, groaning. "Get in the bed," I whispered, shaking his shoulder again.

"Go away," he muttered, his other arm going over his head. I wanted to giggle, but I didn't know if he was serious or if he was just grumpy in the morning.

"Please, come on," I said, pulling on his arm.

"No, leave me alone."

"You're gonna make your bruises hurt in this position."

"I don't care."

"Why won't you go in the bed?"

"Rosy's sleeping there."

"This is Rosy so I want you to lay in the bed."

"No." I tried to pull his arm away from his face. "Stop," he groaned.

"Scourge, please go lay down." He didn't answer. I guess he fell back asleep. I pecked a kiss at his ear before pulling away. It twitched slightly after I kissed it. I went downstairs, looking for something to give him to eat. Delia was in the kitchen, making orange juice.

"Morning Rosy, how's Scourge," she asked, smiling at me.

"He's sleeping…at his desk. I tried to get him up but he didn't want to."

"Yea, he's really cranky when someone tries to wake him up and he's not ready to get up. Did you give him his medicine?"

"I can't, he's sleep. And last night, he told me that he'd take the medicine but I think he lied."

"Yea I think so too."

"How's his dad even…alive? He told me that he died when the police shot at him." Delia looked worried.

"Well, Scourge's parents were very…theatrical. His dad could've been wearing a bullet proof jacket and pretended to be dead until the last second so that he could run. They never did find his dad's body but there had been rumors of murders along the tracks his dad could've went."

"What about his mom? Could she be alive too?"

"I really don't know. They found her body all burned up and beaten but she was a good designer, she could've easily faked her death as well."

"Do you think that if we reached out…we could find her?"

"There's a very low chance of that, but it's possible."

"Do you think he'd be better if he knew his mom was alive?" She shrugged.

"Maybe, but again, I doubt that." I sat down at the table as she did.

"What made him so depressed in the first place?"

"He was always like this. Cutting himself, drowning himself in misery, never opening up. Ever since his mother died he's been like this."

"Always? But he seems so happy in school, so confident."

"It's easy to put a curtain on the outside, Rosy." I looked down. He'd been hiding everything all this time. His mind must be so shattered. Delia noticed my sad look and got up. She handed me a tray with two plates with eggs, bacon, ham, and two glasses of orange juice. I looked up, smiled thankfully, taking the tray before going back up to his room. He was still sleeping at his desk except now his head was sideways and his arms were laying at his sides. I set down the food on a small table. I went up to him and shook his shoulder.

"Score," I whispered. His eyebrows arched in frustration.

"For the last time, I'm not getting in the damn bed," he said.

"I want you to eat." He shook my hand off, his eyes opening a little.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then let me give you your medicine."

"No, I'm fine."

"Please, I'm worried."

"I'm fine, Rosy," he said, sitting up. He ran a hand through his quills before laying his head back on the desk. His blue eyes seemed dull as they stared at me.

"Okay," I said, giving up. I wasn't that hungry either so I just sat on his bed, picking up my bag. I took out a brush and started brushing my hair. I noticed him staring at the wall, his eyebrow twitching at times. "Does your throat feel better," I asked.

"No."

"Want some water or some juice?"

"No."

"Why? It'll make your throat feel better."

"So?"

"You want the pain to go away, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you do." I got up and picked up one of the glasses filled with orange juice. I put it next to his head. He stared at it for a moment before glaring up at me.

"Didn't I say I didn't want it?"

"Please, I don't want to see you in pain."

"I _like_ pain."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do. Pain is my best friend."

"Don't say that, you're really scaring me."

"Good." His eyes were cold and dark. I heard it start raining outside, a roar of thunder making me shudder.

"I should go," I said, starting to walk away. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on. I could feel his cold eyes on me. He really was messed up. He needed help, serious help. I looked over at him to see he was gone. I was confused, looking around. I turned to see he was right behind me. I jumped again.

"Where are you going," he asked, cocking his head.

"I have to go," I said.

"Why?"

"You're really freaking me out and you don't want me to worry so…"

"Goodbye," he said, his voice a monotone. I felt tears in my eyes. Seeing him like this made my heart hurt so bad. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't move or flinch.

"I love you," I said into his chest.

"Goodbye Green Eyes," he said, his voice duller. I looked up.

"I'll be back later, okay?" He didn't answer, just stared at me. I tried to back out of his arms but he was holding me really tight.

"You're gonna leave me," he asked, anger and sadness filling his eyes.

"No, I'm gonna come back. I just gotta change and run some errands and I'll be right back."

"Why do you have go?"

"I love you," I said, wiggling out his arms.

"Whatever," he said, turning away. I felt bad but I think it's better for him to be alone for a little while.

X

I logged onto my computer later that day. I pulled out the paper with Scourge's mom's name and picture on it. I typed in "Sky Stellar" on the search engine. I got a bunch of articles about the fire but none that really told me anything about her except that she had a son that survived. I sighed, typing in a different name. Now a bunch of articles popped up. I was surprised but started reading, a smile creeping up my face. I heard the front door open.

"Rosy, Scourge is here for you," Raina called up to me. Shit. I minimized the browser before running downstairs. He looked perfectly normal, well for him. His eyes had their sparkle back in them, his smirk on his face, and even the way he stood had its confidence back. Raina was talking to him about sports or something before they both noticed me. His smirk grew into a grin at me.

"Hey," he said, his voice back to normal. What the hell! I felt my mouth drop to the floor.

"Um hi," I stuttered out. Raina winked at me before walking out the room.

"What's wrong," he asked, looking confused.

"You were depressed and had a jacked up voice a few hours ago! What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing, I told you I was fine."

"You're bipolar, I swear!" I turned, walking back upstairs. I heard his footsteps follow me. He caught me around my waist.

"I need to put up the mask, Rosy. You probably wouldn't understand why but I just need to." We entered my room and he shut the door behind us. He turned me around and hugged me really tight. I was surprised but let my arms wrap around him too.

"I'm scared for you," I whispered.

"I know, that's actually why I came here." I pulled my head away from his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, but I don't wanna lose you so I don't wanna scare you away."

"I'm gonna get scared, but I won't run away. I promise." He bent his head down so his forehead was resting on mine, our lips inches apart.

"You promise?" His lips got closer.

"I promise," I said, my lips brushing against his. His lips closed the space between us. I let him kiss me. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"Say it again," he said, pulling away.

"I love you."

"Louder."

"I love you." His lips crashed down onto mine again. Slowly, I let my lips move in sync with his. He loved me and I loved him. Maybe I could help him get over this depression he's in. And I know just where to start.

X

"Where are we going," I asked for the hundredth time in the last three hours. Rosy was driving us somewhere but she wouldn't tell me where.

"We're almost there," she said, shooting a smile at me. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped red sundress that fitted her curves and stopped at the last quarter inch of her thigh, her hair straightened down, no makeup on her face- just the way I liked her.

"You said that an hour ago." She giggled.

"I know, but I mean it this time."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"We're going to see someone."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Then who?"

"You'll see." She pulled up to a small house. Who would live in a small house in such a small town? I got out the car and sped over to open Rosy's door. She smiled at me in thanks. I loved her smile. I pecked her lips before throwing my arm over her shoulders. We walked up to the small blue house. Rosy rang the doorbell before waiting. I heard feet rush to the door. The door was opened by a little hedgehog. She looked about six with dark violet eyes, bright blue green fur, and quills that came to her waist. She smiled at us.

"Mommy, mommy, we have visitors," she yelled, starting to bounce up and down. Rosy giggled at the little girl.

"Send them in sweetie," a woman's voice said. It sounded _familiar._ The little girl tugged on my jeans.

"Come in, come in," she said, smiling up at me. I walked in, the little girl still tugging at me. Even little girls can't keep their hands off me, now that's a shame. The little girl led us to a small living room. A woman was in there, tidying up the couch. Her violet eyes looked up at us. She smiled.

"Hello, Hello," she said, coming up to us.

"Hi Ms. Taylors," Rosy said, shaking her hand.

"Rosy, such an honor to finally meet you." She looked over at me. "And who may this handsome young fellow be?" Those violet eyes, that voice, that smile. It can't be, it just can't.

"Mom," I asked, confused. Her smile faded.

"Oh my God, Scourge, is that- is that you?"

"You- you died in the fire. How are you still alive," I stuttered out. She smiled again, tears coming out her eyes. She grabbed me into a hug.

"My baby boy, my baby," she said, hugging me tightly.

"How do I know this is you?"

"Is Michael Jordan your biggest fan yet?" No way, I'm dreaming, I have to be. She pulled away, smiling at me. "Why, you've gotten so tall and your voice has gotten so deep and you're buff, and your eyes: I think they're the only things that have stayed the same."

"How are you alive?" She sighed, looking down. I looked at Rosy who was playing patty cake silently with the little girl. She read my look and looked to the girl.

"Do you wanna give me a tour of the house," she asked.

"Of course," the little girl said, shooting up and dragging Rosy out the room. My mom sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"You were too young to understand back then, Score, but now, I think you can handle everything," she said softly, looking up at me.

"Why did Dad try to kill us? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't. I knew that if word got out that I was alive: your father would come find me and… I didn't tell you because I was scared. You were young and then when I knew you were older…I was afraid of what you might think. If you would track me down, if you would obsess, or if you wouldn't care." She grabbed my hand. "Your father loved you very much, Scourge, but he wasn't a very nice man. He claimed he loved me but yet he tossed me around like I was nothing. And then I met this guy who loved me for who I was despite that I was in an abusive marriage and had a child. You would probably remember him."

"Mr. Brian, right?" She smiled a small smile.

"Yes, Mr. Brian. Well I started seeing him as a friend but I knew I was falling for him. One night he kissed me and told me he loved me. Your father saw it and he got angry. He questioned me about Brian and then he somehow got in his mind that you weren't his. That you were Brian's. I told him it was impossible because of your eyes but your father being as stubborn as he was, wouldn't take that. He got over it after some time, but then he noticed that me and Brian were in love. So he started the fire and he tried to kill me. He thought that if I couldn't love him, then I couldn't love anyone. He thought he threw me in a pit of fire but I got out and put one of my figures there instead. Then I saw him try to kill you and I could've ran faster than light to save you before the cops came. They saved you instead."

"And where'd you go?"

"I ran away with Brian. Changed my name and got a new life. I got remarried and had another baby."

"So the girl's my half-sister?"

"Yes, her name's Sadie."

"She's really hyper." She laughed.

"She's her father's daughter, it's just too bad that he won't be able to see her grow up."

"What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack a couple months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's better knowing we had our time together than regretting what we didn't do. So anyway, Rosy, she's your…?"

"Girlfriend." Her smile widened.

"Really?" The girls came back into the room. Mom got up and walked to Rosy. I got up too, watching them. "So, you're the girl who's captured my baby boy's heart." She blushed.

"Yes." She pulled Rosy to the couch, making me sit down and pushed Rosy onto my lap. She sat down next to us as I wrapped my arms around Rosy's waist.

"So, how'd you guys meet?"

"School, Scourge tried to hit on me," Rosy said, leaning into my chest.

"Should I be saying 'cute' or 'whoa'?"

"I don't know, considering he didn't give up till I agreed to go on a date with him."

"And what'd you guys do on the first date?"

"Well we were supposed to be going out for dinner but we kissed, I freaked, and we ended up just talking for the night."

"Why'd you freak?"

"My ex-boyfriend that I had before Scourge was abusive near the end of the relationship and he gave me my first child against my will."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she's three now and perfectly healthy."

"That's great. So, where are you planning to go to college?"

"The state school, hopefully, if I get in."

"Which she will. She's really smart," I piped in. Rosy smiled up at me. I shot a smile back.

"Smart and beautiful, now that's a good girl," my mom said. Rosy blushed.

"I'm not that beautiful," she said.

"What? You are so, I mean you have the beauty, the body, and the brains. You a triple-threat girl." Rosy laughed.

"And she's good at pleasure," I said, making Rosy blush tomato red. She hit my arm, making me laugh.

"Shutup," she said, trying to hide her blush. My mom seemed perfectly at ease.

"So you guys are active?"

"Not really, I mean it's every once in a while but not often," Rosy explained.

"That's why it's so good when it happens," I said. Rosy hit my arm again.

"Sorry about him, he's become a guy," Rosy said. My mom laughed.

"You guys seem like the perfect couple. How long have you two been going out?"

"Well we first dated in 10th grade, but we broke up and after two years of silence, we talked, made up and eventually got back together," Rosy said.

"Oh that's great that you guys got back together. What do career do you have in mind, Rosy?"

"I wanna be a lawyer. Ask Scourge, I'm very good at arguing and persuading." My mom laughed.

"What about you Scourge?"

"I don't know yet, maybe a police officer."

"That's cool, but don't get shot on me." I let out a laugh.

"Like they'll be able to touch me first, especially the way I fight."

"You fight a lot?"

"Not as much anymore but about a year back, yea. They hit me, they goin down." My mom laughed again.

"I guess Rosy has benefits?"

"Nope, I'm takin her down later," I said, ruffling her hair, making her giggle, putting her head down. My mom smiled.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I know it's a long ride, but I just want to spend some more time with my son and my future daughter-in-law." Rosy blushed.

"It'd be a pleasure, Ms. Taylors," Rosy said.

"Call me Sky."

"Okay, Sky." My mom nodded smiling.

"So what kind of pizza are we ordering?"

X

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Rosy said, flopping down on the bed. My mom was letting us stay here for the night and we were gonna leave tomorrow afternoon. I laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I know right," I said, cradling her head onto my chest.

"You're not gonna beat me up, are you?"

"I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me, babe," I said, starting to tickle her. She started laughing.

"Stop, Scourge," she said between laughs. She got away from me but I grabbed her into a headlock and started ruffling her hair. She slid her head out of my arm and tried to go over my legs but instead, I pushed her down so she was over my knee. I started spanking her. She laughed. "You're so abusive," she said.

"You know you like this," I said, still spanking her.

"Not even in your dreams," she said, starting to straddle my hips. She smiled at me. "You look just like your mom, ya know."

"Hope that's a good thing."

"It is, your mom's a pretty woman."

"Yea, she really likes you too."

"She called me her future daughter-in-law."

"Yea, you just might be." I pecked her lips. She blushed.

"You're old enough to marry me, but we gotta wait one more year before I can get married."

"I can wait, as long as I still have you, I'll still love you though." Her smile grew.

"I love you too." I kissed her, molding her lips quickly. Her hands wandered up my chest and into my quills. I rolled so I was on top of her. I let my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. I let my hands wander down to cup her butt. She pulled away and stretched out her neck. I pecked her lips before putting a trail of kisses down her neck before actually sucking on her neck. She moaned again. "Score," she said after a while. I pulled away from her lips.

"What?"

"We're in your mom's house."

"So?"

"So, it's weird. Let's just finish when we get home tomorrow."

"Oh well," I said, kissing her again. She giggled.

"I love you," she murmured against my lips.

"I love you more," I said, slipping a necklace around her neck.

"What's this," she asked, touching the necklace.

"My mom's true love gave this to her when he fell for her. She gave it to me today and the only person I could ever imagine it on is you." She smiled in the darkness.

"You're the best man ever."

"No, you're just the best woman ever." She kissed me again.

"Let's go to sleep now."

"Okay." I tried to get off her but she kept me pinned to her. "Um babe…"

"I changed my mind." I chuckled.

"Glad you did," I said before kissing her.

**So i kind of turned the story a lil happy again, but who knows wht i'm gonna do next. I don't even know yet. :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All characters belong to Sega except Raina, Cody, Daniel, and all my other Ocs. Btw, this is a really long chap.**

**Ch. 18**

I knocked on the front door of Scourge's door. He wasn't answering his phone which pissed me off, especially when we were supposed to be going on a date. His car was the only one in the lot so I knew he was home. Plus he never went out with his god family. I knocked louder. I heard slow footsteps. "Who is it," I heard his voice say behind the door, it being strangely low.

"Rosy, let me in babe," I said. I heard him swear quietly. I knocked again. "Let me in before I tear this door down," I yelled.

"What do you want?" Really?

"We were scheduled for a date."

"Rain check?" I let my anger go down, filling it with disappointment instead.

"Fine," I said, turning to go down the steps. I heard the door open and a hand grab my arm.

"Wait, babe, I'm sorry, I…" he started. I turned to face him. He had a faint black eye, a bruise on his cheek and his lip was a little swollen, I could see a little cut saying he had busted it.

"What the hell happened," I asked, getting worried. He tugged on my arm.

"Can we go inside, please," he said, trying to pull me in the house.

"Okay," I said, letting him drag me. He got me inside and shut the door, locking it afterwards. "Are you gonna tell me what happened," I said softly. He turned to face me.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said, walking around me. I followed him up to his room.

"C'mon, Score, you can tell me. I'll still love you." He shook his head.

"It's nothing, Rosy. Don't worry about it."

"But I am worrying, just tell me."

"No," he said, closing the door behind me.

"Why not," I said, crossing my arms.

"Because. Just drop it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, sitting on his bed. I fingered the necklace he had given me. It had a slim silver chain with a ruby heart pendant outlined in diamonds. I heard him sit down next to me and felt him put his arm around me.

"Sorry babe, I'm just not in a good mood," he said, his voice sincere. I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry too, I'm cranky too so…" He smirked.

"Well you're really sexy when you're cranky." I smiled, blushing. "I really do need to call a rain check though. I have some business to finish." My smile dropped.

"You were fighting, weren't you?" His smirk dropped.

"It's not just ordinary fighting, it's personal."

"I thought you stopped fighting."

"I did, but old habits sometimes don't die."

"I don't like the fact that you're fighting, Scourge."

"I know, but that's what's going on."

"I know," I said, looking down. His arm went down around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm gonna be okay, Rose, I promise." I nodded, leaning my head on his chest. He pecked a kiss at my forehead. "I love you too much to leave you alone," he whispered in my hair. I wrapped an arm around him, closing my eyes, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too," I whispered. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me. I leaned up and kissed the bruise on his cheek, then his eye, and finally his lips. He kissed me back for a second before wincing and pulling away. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay babe," he said before pecking my lips. He brushed my side bang off my face. "Why do you hide yourself when it's pretty clear that everyone on this planet thinks your beautiful?"

"Because I don't like my face, I never thought I was that pretty. I was usually the chic nerd back at my hometown so no guys really paid me any mind."

"Those guys are dumb; you're more beautiful than any other girl in school."

"Not prettier than Brittany or the Ashley's and every other girl in school. You, Tony, and Cody are the only guys here who were really interested in me. "

"Really? That's not what I seem to hear in the boys' locker room."

"Then what do you hear?"

"Almost every guy in school wants to date you, but they said they were too scared too after we broke up because they couldn't measure up to me. And now they're all mad and jealous because we got back together." I giggled.

"I'm not that pretty, I'm just built, that's all."

"You're right, you're not pretty- you're beautiful." I blushed.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do babe. I have no reason to lie to you about that. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, well other than my mom but you know what I mean."

"Yea I do. So, how is your mom?"

"She's good. She's trying to get up here for graduation."

"And that's in a few weeks, right?"

"Yup, hey have you heard if we won that senior showcase thingy?"

"We got second place."

"Who got first?"

"The guys who did a horror depression play. I think our plot is like so better."

"Well second place is better than nothing. We worked our asses off on that play."

"I know right. My hands still hurt from all that typing." He chuckled.

"So did you get accepted into the state college?"

"Yea, but in a weird way. I totally blew the interview because I was so nervous and I think my essay sucked but they said everything was great and they had gotten a great letter of recommendation from someone who thinks I'm a great student." He winked at me. "Your god brother wrote it for me, didn't he?"

"Just give me a big thank you kiss and then you can beat me up later." I smiled, pecking his lips.

"Thank you. Did you get in?"

"Yup, but I still don't know if I wanna go," he said, letting me go and laying on his bed. I looked down at him.

"What do you mean? We'll be going to college together, isn't that what you want?"

"Of course I want us to be together for college and then get out and get married and stuff but it's not you that's affecting my decision."

"Then who is?" He stayed silent, looking away. I got on top of him so he could look at me. "C'mon, Score, you can tell me."

"It's me. I don't think I'm ready to go to college, plus I can't leave here with my dad snooping around. He'll find out I left and find me again and I don't want him to see you with me if he does."

"But we've been out now, he probably knows about us." He shook his head.

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"The reason my face looks like this now is because my dad paid me a little visit when I was walking around this morning. He thinks that I'm alone in this, but I'm not."

"What would he do if he knew about me?"

"Probably threaten your life to make me give up mine or to get me to join him in being in this murder game." I shuddered.

"Oh." I heard his phone buzz. He sat up, his arm wrapping around my waist. He picked it up and looked at the clock.

"Sorry but I really gotta go, Rose," he said, getting up. I landed on me feet as I jumped off him.

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." I pecked his lips before going toward the door.

X

I walked into the deserted alley, looking around cautiously. "Well look who came," he said, his voice startling me. I jumped slightly, looking at me. He smirked. "I see you took up my offer."

"I'm not staying long," I told him.

"Of course not," he said, walking up to me.

"So, have you thought about my little deal?"

"Yes, and I think you're crazy if I'm gonna tell you where mom is."

"You love your mother, I know, and I'll leave her alone, on one condition."

"I'm not becoming your partner."

"Scourge, you can be brilliant. You're street smarts, you can fight and you have so much anger building insider you."

"My anger's faded now."

"Has it now? I beg to differ. I've been watching you, my boy. And your anger has not seemed to have faded."

"That's only what you think."

"You are my son, Scourge. Everything I am, you will become. It's already been decided."

"I can change that, it's my life."

"And of course you chose to put a girl in your life. Rosy's her name isn't it?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I have my ways, Scourge. Now, you don't want her to get hurt do you?"

"You wouldn't dare," I growled. His smirk grew.

"I already did." I made a move toward him but two of his men grabbed my arms, pulling me back.

"Where is she?"

"Right here," he said with a snap of his fingers. Two of his men appeared, holding her. She was bleeding and she was unconscious. I felt anger fill me, my mouth letting out a low growl. "She's not dead, but she can be if you deny," he said, pulling out a gun.

"No, don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, just please," I said, my voice pleading. He looked down at her.

"This girl seems to have triggered a little nerve in you, making you believe you're good when you know you're not. She's a real beauty too, probably charms you half the time. You'll really give up yourself for her?"

"I love her, dad so please let her go. I'll be your partner, just don't hurt her." He looked up at me.

"Drop her," he commanded to his men. They laid her down on the ground. "You're coming with me, correct," he asked me. I nodded. "I'll give you five minutes with the girl, whether she's awake or not," he said before leaving. His men let me go and I sped up to Rosy. I kneeled down and picked her up. I leaned down to listen to her heart. It was beating, but she was just unconscious.

"Rose, wake up," I said, shaking her. She opened her eyes.

"Score, where am I?" Her arms went around my neck. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?" I could tell she was weak and probably wouldn't remember all this.

"You're with me, everything's fine." She leaned her head into my chest.

"You're gonna stay with me, right?" I felt bad. I told her earlier that I wouldn't leave her. But I can't let her die.

"I can't babe." She picked her head up.

"Why not?"

"I don't have time to explain, but I just need you to kiss me okay?" She looked confused.

"You're really scaring me."

"Just kiss me and tell me you love me, please." She must've noticed the pain and panic in my eyes so she nodded. She kissed me, her arms tightening around my neck. I kissed her back, more passionately now, knowing that this may be our last kiss. She pulled away after a while.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." I pecked her lips one last time before crushing her to my chest, letting her fall asleep. As if on cue, my dad appeared right when she fell back into unconsciousness. I laid her down on the ground and got up. I walked up to him, shoving my hands in my pockets. He led me to his car, motioning for me to get in the front seat. I slid into the seat and strapped myself in. He got in the driver's seat and started driving. I watched the town slip back, scared of what would happen once I would be out of it.

X

I tried to call him again for the billionth time these few weeks. He didn't answer. I sighed, hanging up. Graduation was today and he's been gone this whole time. I had asked Delia about him but she said he hadn't heard from him either and she was getting worried. Since he's eighteen, he was fully free to leave but the fact that he hadn't told anyone kind of made us all worry about what could've happened. I could only pray and hope that he wasn't dead. Raina called up to me, saying it was time to go to the school. I went downstairs, greeted my family and went through the day as an existing body. Graduation seemed really long. Maybe because I kept hoping that Scourge would magically appear in his cap and gown and be perfectly fine. But of course that didn't happen. I gave my salutatorian speech with a fake happiness and a forced smile, and got my diploma with the same thing. I threw my cap up with the same false happiness. I didn't really care about this ceremony anymore, my boyfriend was more important right now. Once the ceremony was finally over, I still looked around, hoping for him to magically appear, but he wasn't there. My family took me out for lunch but after that, I decided to go home on my own. A weird looking car was out front my house. The driver had a black hoodie on that covered its head and face. I walked up to my house and let myself in. I took out my cell and tried to call him again. It rung before a deep cold voice answered.

"Hello," it said.

"Um hey, it's Rosy, um-"

"Why are you calling me?" He seemed pissed off and annoyed.

"You've been gone for weeks and you missed graduation."

"So?"

"I'm worried, Scourge. Plus I really miss you."

"You shouldn't."

"I shouldn't what," I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Worry about me or miss me."

"I don't understand why I shouldn't. We're in love remember?"

"Sure." He didn't seem to really agree.

"So where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I can't tell you. And you can't keep calling me."

"Then how am I supposed to talk to you?"

"You can't," he snapped. The coldness in his voice even over the phone made me flinch.

"But what about our relationship? How are we gonna date if we can't talk?"

"I guess we're just gonna have to break up."

"No! No, we're not gonna break up."

"Yes we are."

"Why? Why are you like this? You love me, you don't mean to be cold to me, I know you don't," I said, my voice cracking and tears falling out my eyes.

"Are you seriously crying?" He sounded like he was annoyed.

"I'm crying because I love you and when I finally get a hold of you, your being an asshole."

"I'm not being one, I am one. Get used to it."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm naturally like this, remember. Are you stupid or something?"

"No…"

"Then stop acting like it. Stop crying right now, Rose, and get over me. It's over. Go find some other guy who can put up with your little bitch shit. And don't call my phone again," he said before I heard the dial tone. Did he really just break up with me like that? I let my tears fall. How could he do it like that? It was like he didn't even care. How could he be so mean? It was like he was a whole different person. I went up to my room and shut the door behind me. I stripped out of my dress and threw on a red shirt with a broken heart on it, jean shorts, and a pair of red high tops. I combed the curls out my hair and tried to put makeup on to cover my tear stains and hopefully stop the tears from coming out. I went outside and crossed the street to Cody's house. I knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked confused.

"Rosy," he asked.

"I just need someone to talk to, but I understand if you hate me," I said. He noticed my tear stains.

"I could never hate you, Rosy, but why are you crying?"

"Scourge just broke up with me over the phone, and he was really harsh." He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Rosy."

"He's been gone for weeks and I don't know what happened to him and now he was just so mean." He bought me inside his house.

"You deserve better anyway," he said, unwrapping one of his arms to close the front door.

"I guess." He pulled away and his hands cupped my face.

"Just think positive, Rosy." I nodded.

"I'll try." He smiled and grabbed my hand. He tugged my up the steps to his room. I sat on his bed and started petting one of his cats' kittens, Shyla. She purred and walked into my lap, rubbing her head against my stomach.

"She really likes you," he said, picking up one of the other kittens, Terry.

"Yea, she's so cute," I said, admiring her pale orange and white fur and her light blue eyes. She meowed at me before settling down in my lap.

"The vet said that they can be taken away from their mother now so you can have her if you want."

"Really? That would be great." He sat down next to me.

"You think Scourge is getting messed up out there?" I nodded.

"He didn't sound stable, but he's him so who knows. I miss him though." He nodded.

"Wanna call him from a restricted number?"

"Um sure." He pulled out his phone and dialed *67 before asking me for Scourge's number. He put that in too and called it, putting it on speaker. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello," he said, his voice colder and harder.

"Hello, we are calling for a Scourge," Cody said, using a Italian accent.

"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed and mad.

"You are the winner of our contest!"

"What damn contest? I didn't join a stupid contest."

"You did not? Well I guess this a million dollars is gonna have to go to waste."

"Cody, I know this is you." His face dropped, looking panicked.

"Who is this a Cody?"

"I'm not an idiot, you moron."

"Who are you a calling a moron," Cody asked, keeping up his Italian accent.

"You, you moron. Is Rosy with you?"

"Who is a Rosy?" He growled on the other end.

"Cut the shit and talk regular before my fist goes across your face through this phone," he snapped. Even Cody flinched.

"Okay, and yes Rosy's here," Cody said, looking scared out of his mind.

"Let me speak to her." He threw the phone over to me. I kept it on speaker.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you like pissing me off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to call my damn phone again but yet you do it. Are you sure you didn't lose your brain once you left school."

"Hey, don't talk to her like-" Cody started.

"Shut the f*** up, you moron and let me speak to f***in girlfriend," he snapped.

"I thought you broke up with me," I said.

"I changed my mind, do you still want to go out with me or not?" Cody shook his head, trying to tell me to say no.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes."

"You like making dumb mistakes don't you?"

"Stop playing with my head."

"I'm not, we're officially going back out now, thanks babe."

"Well I want to break up."

"Too late, you're mine now. If you even think about seeing another guy, I will come up there and give you Hell, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now say you love me."

"I love you." I heard him chuckle darkly.

"Bye babe," he said before I heard the dial tone.

"Why'd you say yes," Cody said, shocked.

"He's in a dark place, I can't be too hard on him."

"Are you sure he's not just using you?"

"I'm sure. The last time I saw him, he said he loved me and held me in his arms till I went to sleep."

"And you woke up to him being gone. I just don't want to see you get hurt Rosy."

"I won't, but thanks for worrying." I shot him a smile. He smiled back.

X

(4 years later)

"I'm home," I said, walking in the door, carrying my suitcases in the door. Cody was behind me, helping me carry the stuff.

"Mommy," Rissa said, running up to me. I bent down and hugged her.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Good. Hi Mr. Cody," she said to Cody. He smiled at her.

"Hey Riss, what's up girl," he said. She grinned.

"Nothing." He bent down.

"So I don't get a hug, I see how it is." She giggled and gave him a hug. Raina appeared in the living room with Daniel at her side. They are married now and I was the maid of honor, I felt so proud.

"Hey kids," she said. I ran to give her a hug.

"Hey," I said happily. I gave Daniel a hug too. They looked worried. Cody walked up to us and put his arm around my waist. "Is everything okay," I asked.

"Maybe you two should sit down," Raina said. Me and Cody exchanged a confused look before sitting down on the couch. "Um, I don't know how you two are going to react to this but um…"

"Scourge is back in town," Daniel finished. My jaw dropped. Shit. This was not good.

"You're kidding right," Cody said, worried.

"I wish we were, but he's been around," Raina said.

"Rissa said he asked about Rosy a few days ago when she saw him during a field trip." I put my head in my hands. He was so gonna kill us.

"What did he look like," Cody asked.

"Evil as sin," Daniel answered.

"Oh God, I'm dead," I murmured to myself. Everyone looked confused at my words. I didn't tell them that he's been calling me and he didn't seem to happy when he did. Plus the fact that we would argue over the phone at times and I would hang up on him when he would start cursing me out. I looked up. "Do you know if anyone is with him?"

"Not really, we've only seen him from a distance but the guys he was with weren't familiar faces," Raina said.

"Has Sonic been hanging around him?" She shrugged.

"If he has, we haven't seen him with him."

"Where have you been seeing him?"

"Everywhere." I sighed.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to him," I said, getting up.

"I don't want you near him, Rosy," Raina said.

"I'll be fine," I said before going out the door. I drove around town before I saw him. He looked more mature and much more handsome but something about the gleam in his eyes made me shiver. He was leaning against a car with a bunch of other guys and girls. The girls had bikini tops on and booty shorts with heels, but he wasn't paying any attention to them, which surprised me. I parked my car near the sidewalk. I watched him but he was just talking with the guys, laughing and joking. He had on a green plaid fitted shirt on, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers. I got out my car cautiously. When I shut the door behind me, his ice blue eyes went to me. He smirked and bounced off the car to walk up to me. I leaned against my car since he was coming to me, plus in case I had to make a run for it, the keys were already in the ignition.

"Hey babe," he said, his voice deeper than I remembered, but also a lot sexier. No, no bad hormones. He was bad, I couldn't like him. I was with Cody.

"Hi," I said. He looked over my outfit which consisted of a red tank top with a thin no sleeved half jean jacket, blue jean shorts and red high heels. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but I left the side hairs out to surround my face since I had grown out of the side bang.

"You look great," he said, looking back up at my face.

"Thanks, you do too."

"So how have you been," he asked. His voice wasn't the hard mean one that I talked to over the phone and he didn't act bad either. He was acting like the Scourge I fell in love with.

"Good, and you?"

"Doin alright. Rissa got big."

"Yea I know, wish she was little again, could put her in the little dresses." He chuckled.

"She still looks beautiful, just like her mother." I blushed, looking down. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Are you okay," Cody asked.

"Perfect."

"Are you with him?"

"Yes and I'm fine."

"Alright, be careful. I love you."

"Love you too," I said before hanging up. I looked up at Scourge.

"Who was that?" Oh shit.

"Um, about us," I started. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He started to look pissed off. I got scared. "Um, well I kind of got together with someone and I know I'm supposed to be yours but this is our first time seeing each other in years and we would always fight over the phone so…"

"So, you cheated on me?"

"No! No, I didn't know if we were still even going out."

"So you just assumed it was okay to date someone else?"

"Well it's not dating anymore," I said, hesitating but held up my hand to show him my engagement ring.

"I see."

"But we can still be friends, I mean we still have a lot to catch up on. Maybe we can get together some time, have lunch or something?" He didn't answer, just glared at me. I felt like he was going to pull out a gun and shoot me. I felt down my car till I found the door handle. I smiled. "So call me and we can make plans, okay?" His mouth grew into an even deeper frown. I was about to pull the door handle but he put his hand on mine, scaring me. I felt myself start shaking out of fear.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked, his voice cold.

"I need to unpack, I just got home so…"

"Home? You mean back to your weak little fiancé?"

"No, back to my aunt, my uncle, and my daughter."

"I know you're lying." I looked around, but no one was around except his friends who were paying no attention to us.

"Okay, maybe him too."

"What's the rush?" I shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Did you break up with me without telling me?"

"You said I couldn't break up with you so I didn't but Cody was just there for me and-"

"Do you love him?" I looked down. Did I? "Rose," he said. I looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"I love the old you, not this mean one that I don't know." He pecked a kiss at my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I nodded.

"It's okay, I love you," I said, putting my hand up on his cheek. "But I have to go."

"Why?"

"I need to pack and find a job and-"

"Can't that wait a couple of hours? I've really missed you." I noticed his eyes had gotten softer and he wasn't glaring anymore and his voice had returned to his nice state.

"Okay," I said. He smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the green Camaro in a corner. He opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and strapped myself in. Once he got in the car and started driving, I started talking to him.

"So, how have you been doing with everything?"

"Alright I guess. How was college?"

"Hard, but I worked through it."

"What'd you get a degree in?"

"Teaching for disability kids. I gave up law because I didn't see it in my future."

"Oh."

"So, what kind of job do you have?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? C'mon, you can tell me," I said, smiling at him. He looked over at me.

"You'll probably just go tell your fiancé everything." My smile dropped.

"Okay, so maybe I lied about being engaged. This ring is just something my mom gave me. But me and Cody are dating."

"And me and you aren't?"

"Yea, we're just friends."

"Are you getting old timers or something?"

"No, why?"

"I told you that you were mine, remember?" I looked down.

"I didn't think you meant it."

"Why did you think I even came back to this stupid place? To visit my god family?"

"I don't know."

"I came to see you because I love you but what do I get, a taken girl who I swore was mine."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I leaned back in the seat.

"What happened to you?" His hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"It was either me or you."

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad threatened to kill you! And I gave up myself to save your life! I'm filled with hate now because I didn't want you to die," he snapped. I felt tears in my eyes.

"You did that for me?" He stopped the car and looked over at me.

"Yea. And before I left you said you loved me and I thought you meant it." I saw hurt in his eyes. He hadn't been cold to me because he wanted to, it was because of what he'd been going through.

"I did and I still love you, it's just… We can't be together. You're evil now and I just can't," I looked away, going to open the door. "I'm sorry," I said, opening the door and getting out. I shut the door and started walking down the street. I felt tears fall down my face. I heard a car door open. I started running. He caught me in his arms. He turned me around and crushed me to his chest. I pushed out his arms and kept running. He didn't follow me this time, just watched me go.

X

"Rosy, you got mail," Raina said, holding out a letter to me. I thanked her as I grabbed it and started to rip it open. I looked at the return label but it didn't say anything. I took out the letter and started reading.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry _

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

It was a song, a song that I knew too. I knew it was from Scourge. Who was I kidding? I still loved him. I heard Raina yell in horror. I got up and ran to the kitchen where she was.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Cody was just found dead," she said, her eyes wide.

"What?" I felt tears in my eyes. I looked at the TV and his lifeless body was on the screen. I stormed out the house and ran toward where I last saw Scourge. He wasn't there alone. A bunch of guys were with him. "How could you," I yelled as I approached him. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong! How could you kill him?" He didn't look so confused anymore.

"He had to go, Rose."

"You're gonna be dead," I said before turning, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"I didn't kill him, Rose. My father did and only because he knew too much." I shook my arm out his grip.

"I hate you! I don't care if you're sorry, I f***in hate you!" He looked surprised. I turned and started running. I felt arms around me, stopping me.

"If I could've stopped him, I would've babe, but I didn't know until after it happened." I turned in his arms.

"Let me go please," I whispered.

"No, you'll run and never come back. You hate me now."

"No I don't. You didn't kill him so I don't hate you. Just let me go. I'll come back tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes, please let go, your grip is hurting me."

"Sorry," he said, letting go. I turned and walked away from him.

**Whew long chap, so i didn't write the F word becuz it's the F word nd this is T rated story lol. So anyway the song was "Sorry" by Buckcherry. And i might not be able to update as much anymore becuase school is about to start, pretty much why i gave you guys this long chappy. So anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All characters belong to Sega except Rissa and Dante.**

**Ch. 19**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned, but opened my eyes and picked up my phone. It was Scourge. What did he want at 2 in the morning? I ignored the call and lay back down, closing my eyes. My phone started ringing again. I sat up, grabbed my phone and pressed the answer button. "What," I said, crankily.

"Ouch, such a nice way to greet your cousin," Amy said from the other end. I put my hand on my head.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope, but I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were, Raina told me you got back a few days ago."

"Yea I did, and already got problems."

"What happened?"

"Cody got murdered for one and second, Scourge is back in town."

"Oh no. Are you okay? Is he stalking you? Has he tried to hurt you? From the conversations you've told me about on the phone, he seemed like he's changed a lot and I don't think you should be near him."

"Everyone says I shouldn't be, but he's been kind of nice to me. And I'm fine and no he's not stalking me or has tried to hurt me. And yes he has changed a lot but it's only because he gave himself up to his dad so that I wouldn't get hurt."

"Really? Wow, dude's got guts."

"Yea I know, but I feel bad because he's mean when he doesn't want to be. Like those conversations on the phone: he was fine for a while till I pissed him off and he got really mean. He had bad anger problems before but now I think his temper has gotten worse."

"Want me to smack him with my hammer?"

"Amy, we're 21, that's kind of weird. Plus he's always with a group of people so it's not like you can do it without his posse getting all defensive.

"Dang it, I really wanted to do it." I giggled.

"I know you would've done it too." I heard something hit my window. "Um Amy, I gotta call you back," I said before going to the window. Scourge was standing below it, aiming to throw another rock at my window. I hesitated but opened up my window. "Do you have any idea what time it is," I asked, annoyed.

"Yea, it's the middle of the night, you coming down or what?"

"Go away, I'll see you when the sun's up," I said before shutting my window. I turned and I heard another rock hit my window. I rolled my eyes. I went around to my balcony and opened the doors, walking out. He looked over at me. He started running at a super speed, suddenly appearing in front of me, startling me. I jumped slightly. "Don't do that," I said, going back inside.

"Do what," he asked, following me.

"Use the super speed or whatever, it's weird."

"Okay." I turned to face him.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You weren't answering your phone."

"It's 2 in the morning, I was sleeping."

"Oh." I sat down on my bed, watching him look around my new house. I had already bought it before I came home, but I just wanted to stay with my family for a day or two before coming here. Rissa was staying here with me; I couldn't bear to be away from her any longer. Plus, the house is kind of big so she has a lot of space.

"Why were you calling me," I asked, crossing my arms.

"You never came the other day and I got worried."

"I forgot, sorry," I said with a shrug. He rolled his eyes.

"Yea okay," he said, turning back to the balcony.

"I really am sorry," I said, making my voice more believable in case he was getting pissed off.

"Okay," he said walking toward the balcony. He jumped off in a blur of green. I felt myself start to feel bad. I keep pushing him away when I know none of anything's that's happened is his fault. I walked back out on the balcony, looking around for him. But there was nothing but a dark empty street with dark houses. I frowned and turned to go back inside. "Looking for something," I heard his voice say. I jumped, turning and looking around to see where he was. "Up here in the tree," he said. I looked up to see him lounging on a branch. I smiled unconsciously.

"What are you doing," I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't want to go back yet."

"Back where? Where are you living?"

"I can't tell you." I pouted.

"Is everything you do in secret now?"

"Sort of."

"Why?"

"Cause it is." His eyes seemed distant though they were looking at me.

"Do you want to come in, maybe catch up since we got cut short last time?"

"No thanks." I felt a pang of disappointment.

"Oh okay," I said, looking down. I heard a branch shuffle and feet land on the concrete. I felt his finger under my chin and lift it up so I would look at him. He looked frustrated. I smiled and he hugged me tightly. I missed his muscular arms around me. He let me go and turned to go. "Wait," I said. He stopped, looking back a little. "You really don't have to go, do you?"

"No, but they'll get worried and come looking so…"

"Oh, well maybe you can stay for a little while." He looked back, confused.

"You want me to stay?" I looked down.

"Never mind," I said, turning and going back inside, shutting the balcony door behind me, locking it. I sighed. Why did he have to be so different?

X

I walked out the house dressed in my tank top, jeans shorts, and red and white sneakers. I walked to my car and put up its hood. I bent down and started to try and get whatever was stuck in the thing out. It was being so difficult. I leaned down further to try and get a better grip on it. Hopefully no old pervs were looking at my ass. I tried tugging on the piece of cloth again but still to no avail. I tried to look for something to move so maybe it would come out easier. I felt a hand smack my ass. I leaned up and turned quickly to see him smirking at me. "Sorry, just couldn't help myself," he said, putting his hands up, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to get this piece of cloth out my car," I said, turning and pointing at the white piece of cloth. He leaned down and ripped it out easily. He held it out to me.

"You're welcome," he said, dropping it on my head. I shook it off frantically, making him chuckle. His eyes went over my outfit. "Sexy, who are you wearing it for," he asked.

"No one, just house clothes for when its 90 degrees out like today." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I was expecting someone."

"Who?"

"Some guy." He looked pissed.

"What guy?" I shrugged.

"Just this hot guy I met a while back."

"How do you always forget that you're _my_ girl?" I shrugged.

"Maybe if you were a better man, I would remember," I said, slamming my hood down. I walked around, bumping his shoulder. I hated making him mad but I wanted him to get pissed at me so these feelings would go away. I walked into the house, looking back to see if he was following, but he was gone. I sighed and continued into the house. I took my hair out its ponytail, letting it wave down my shoulders and lay down on the couch. I started playing with the necklace he gave me. I should give him a chance, besides he wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me getting caught by his dad. It kind of made me feel good that he would give himself up for me. It's like knowing that he'll jump in front of a bullet for me, but if I keep pushing him away then he probably won't even want to jump into my life. I heard the screen door open and feet walk in. I stayed lying down, putting my legs up after kicking my shoes off. The footsteps made their way to the living room. I looked up at him, seeing him upside down because of the position my head was in. He leaned against the doorway, not looking at me. I sat up, looking down. "Sorry," I said, my voice soft, "I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see if you would hit me."

"Why the hell would I hit you?" His voice sounded confused and a tint hurt.

"I don't know, I just thought you would since you're all bad and stuff now."

"Do you want me to hit you?" I turned to look at him and nodded. He seemed confused. "Why?"

"I deserve to be punished after everything I've made you go through. You're like this now because of me, don't you want to make me pay?" He shook his head.

"I never blamed you, Rose."

"Then who'd you blame?"

"No one."

"Why? Because you didn't want to be mad at me?"

"No, because it's no one's fault. You didn't know you were going to be attacked."

"I know, but-"

"No buts. It's not your fault." I got up and walked toward him. I pushed him.

"C'mon, just hit me already! Be mad at me! Try to hurt me! Do something to make my guilt go away!"

"You feel guilt?"

"No, I feel happy," I said sarcastically. I shoved his shoulder. "Now hit me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't hit girls."

"In school when we broke up, you said you weren't afraid to hit girls."

"I wasn't then, but I'm older now- less stupid. Plus, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because." I crossed my arms.

"I'm tired of 'because', Scourge. Can't you just tell me anything that you do? Anything that runs through your mind? Everything is so secret and I'm _your_ girl, how come I can't know this stuff?"

"Because you just can't." His phone beeped. He took it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Hello," he said, answering it. I rolled my eyes, turning to go sit down on the couch. I put my back to him, tuning out what he was talking about. I heard him hang up and his footsteps come toward me. I felt his hands on my bare shoulders. I felt him push hair off my neck and one of my shoulders and his lips on my pressure point. I let him kiss on me, trying not to enjoy it but it was kind of hard to, his soft lips against my skin felt so good. I felt his lips start pecking up against my jaw. I pulled my head away, putting my hair back in the way. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, making me blush.

"I love you too," I whispered. He pulled me into his lap. He started kissing me. I slowly let myself kiss him back. I never noticed how much I missed his lips molding mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance. I pondered over for it for a moment before opening my mouth and letting his tongue in. His hand tightened in my hair as he kissed me harder now. I felt my hand wander up into his quills. I blacked out for a while, just letting my emotions do their thing. But I wasn't even kidding myself. I loved him. A few hours later found us lying in my bed, covers pulled over our exposed bodies. We were both breathing heavy. I heard him chuckle. I put the covers over my head, groaning.

"What's wrong babe," he asked.

"Do you know what just happened?"

"Yea and it was amazing." I pulled the covers away from my head, looking over at him.

"I bet." He smirked at me.

"You know it was amazing, that's why you can't stop grinning like that." I tried to stop smiling but I couldn't help it. He was too magical. I shoved his shoulder.

"Shutup, I am grinning because my body is having an emotional after spaz." He rolled his eyes.

"A spaz that shows how much you like me."

"Nu uh."

"Yea huh."

"You're childish."

"You started it first."

"So?"

"So, your more childish, besides I'm older."

"By a year."

"Still makes me older."

"Means you'll become an old man faster." He rolled his eyes, making me giggle. He started staring at me. "What," I asked. He shook his head.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen you so happy." I blushed, looking away.

"So, how have you been all these years?"

"Alright I guess. Dealing at the least. How about you?" I shrugged.

"Good, I think. Life has its downs but there are always upsides to them." I looked over at him. He nodded, propping up on his elbow. "So, any sexy girls you've slept with lately?"

"Only one and she's right next to me," he said with a wink. I blushed.

"So, I'm the only one? Even after you left and before we started going back out?" He nodded. "No kisses? No flings? No one night stands? No anything?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You were the only girl on my mind. Those other girls are annoying anyway."

"Now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I dated Cody and you haven't dated anybody." He shrugged.

"Did anything happen?"

"No, but I still feel bad that I actually had someone and you didn't."

"Don't worry about it. Girls need more emotional comfort than guys. But you used to hang up on me sometimes."

"You were cursing me out." He chuckled.

"And?" I hit him with a pillow, making him laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry. Things were just hard back there," he said, his smile dropping. I frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that cause of me."

"Stop saying sorry, none of this is your fault. It was bound to happen anyway."

"I still feel bad." He put his hand on my cheek lightly, pushing some hair out my face.

"Don't." I heard his phone ring. He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Hello," he said, answering it. I grabbed his hand and started intertwining our fingers and measuring my hand to his. He swore under his breath, making me look up. "Okay, I'll be there soon," he said before hanging up.

"You have to go?"

"I'm really sorry. I don't mean to love you and leave you like this but it's an emergency," he said, getting out the bed. He slipped his clothes back on.

"When will you be back?"

"It's early so I should be back by 10. If I get done before that, you wanna go out somewhere?"

"Sure, but we're both on the drinking age so don't get drunk if we're gonna drink, that's all I ask." He smirked.

"Can't guarantee that. After this, I'll probably need a lot of drinks." I giggled. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on my forehead. "I'll call you when I'm done so you can get ready, okay babe?"

"Yea, I love you."

"Love you more," he said before pecking my lips. He leaned back up and walked out the door. I heard the front door shut before I squealed halfway silently to myself. I heard the front door open again and heels clack.

"Rosy," I heard Amy's voice say. Shit, I forgot she was coming over today. I shut the bedroom door and slipped on my clothes quickly. I opened the door and went downstairs. "Hey," I said to her. She smiled.

"Hey," she said, giving me a tight hug.

"You look good," I said, pulling out the hug.

"Thanks so do you, you're glowing."

"I am?"

"Yea, oh my God, do you have happy eyes?"

"No," I said, turning away. Amy squealed.

"C'mon, Rosy, it's just us two, I won't tell."

"Okay, it was Scourge," I said, slowly turning to face her.

"What? Scourge? You're kidding right?"

"He's not who I thought he was, really. He loves me." She smiled.

"I wasn't going to be mad at you. I'm happy that you've found someone. Not particularly happy it's Scourge but if he makes you happy, I'm all for it."

"Now you see how I feel with Sonic. I wonder how you two stay together, actually." She shrugged.

"You know, he screws up, we fight, then have amazing make up-"

"Okay, too much info there." She giggled.

"But he's not that bad. He's really sweet and romantic when he wants to be."

"And he makes you happy so I'm happy."

"You think he's gonna propose soon?"

"Of course he's gonna propose at some point. If not, I'm gonna hurt him." She laughed. "Oh, and I need your help. I have a date tonight and I have no clue what to wear."

"Well you've come to the right girl."

X

"Are you sure I look okay," I asked Rissa again. She nodded.

"You look amazing, Mommy." I straightened the sleek red dress. It had black lace designs on it, strapless, and came to the quarter inch of my thighs. I put black stilettos with it, black hoops, and black bracelets and painted my nails black. My hair was in waves down my back and I had a little smoky eye makeup with little blush and lipstick.

"Okay." The doorbell rang. Rissa got up and ran to the door. I followed her. She opened the door to see Scourge in a plaid black and white short sleeved button up straight shirt, with black jeans with white suspenders and black high tops. He smiled at Rissa.

"Hey Rissa," he said cheerfully. She waved cheerfully, holding out her arms for a hug. He smiled wider and bent down, hugging her and picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled. He put her down and his eyes went to me. "Hello beautiful," he said, smiling. I blushed, smiling too. I walked out the door with him after making sure Amy was okay with watching Rissa for me. "You really do look beautiful, Rose," he said, grabbing my hand. I smiled.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Where are we going?"

"Just to go get a drink so you can meet my new friends and they can like you."

"They don't like me?"

"They think you're trouble," he said with an eye roll, opening the car door for me.

"They wish," I said, sliding into the car. He shut the door and got in the car too. He drove us to a little pub near the edge of town. He opened my door again for me. I thanked him and kept walking. He opened the next doors for me. He was being such a gentlemen. Two hedgehogs were at the bar with three girls with them. The guys were the ones Scourge was talking to when I first saw him a few days ago. The guys looked at me as we approached them. They smiled.

"Hey Scourge," the black and red hedgehog with red eyes said.

"Hey Shad," he said, giving him a high five.

"This the girl you been talking about since like ever," the orange hedgehog with green eyes said.

"Yup. This is Rosalinda Rose," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Rosalinda? You Spanish?" Shad asked.

"No, my parents just liked the name," I answered.

"So you're Scourge's little obsession huh," the orange hedgehog asked.

"Obsession? That I did not know." I nudged Scourge with my elbow. He chuckled.

"Okay, Dante, low blow there," he said. Dante laughed.

"Dude, she needs to know there are pics of her all over your room." I let out a laugh. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault, she's so dang beautiful." I blushed. I slid from under his arm while they playfully argued, going to order a drink. I ordered a pomegranate martini and started sipping it. The girls walked over to me.

"Scourge fell for you," one of them asked.

"Yea, what's your point?"

"The Scourge we know uses girls, you'll be gone before we know it," they said before walking around me. Scourge came back, glaring after the girls.

"Whatever they said, it's not true, they like to start trouble," he said. I nodded.

"I know, they seemed like brats anyway." He smirked and ordered some shots. Before we both knew it, he was drunk as sin. He kept laughing and falling out his seat. "Babe," I said, helping him up for the fourth time.

"Yea," he said, trying to keep his balance.

"I'm gonna drive you back to my house okay?"

"Kay," he said before laughing. I helped him out the pub and into the car. As soon as his head hit the cushion of my bed, he was knocked out. I went back downstairs to talk to Amy.

"Was he drunk," she asked. I nodded.

"He's asleep now, but he'll be fine in the morning, hopefully." She let out a laugh.

"Okay, bye," she said, giving me a hug.

"Bye." She went out the door. I walked back upstairs to see Scourge still sleeping on my bed. He looked so cute. I grabbed my camera and took a quick picture of him. He stayed sleep. I changed into my pajamas and laid down next to him, cuddling into his arms. I slowly went to sleep.

**I don't like this chap...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**All characters belong to Sega except Rissa and Dante.**

**Ch. 20**

I opened my eyes, letting the sun shine right in them. I squinted and groaned. I noticed that his arms weren't around me. I sat up to see that I was alone in my bed. I frowned. He was drunk when he went to sleep, so hopefully he's okay now. I got out the bed and walked into the kitchen where Rissa was drawing. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi mommy, wanna see what I drew," she said. I smiled. "Sure baby," I said, walking up to her. She showed me the paper that had a two pink female girl stick figures and a green male stick figure all holding hands and the small pink stick figure in the middle. There was a sun in the high corner, blue sky, green grass and she even drew a little tree. "It's me, you and Mr. Scourge," she said happily.

"You think he's your father," I asked. She shrugged.

"He's nice to me and he seems to like you so I just thought we could be a big happy family one day." I smiled.

"It's a good vision. Speaking of Mr. Scourge, did you see him this morning?"

"Yea, he talked to me for a little while." I sat down in the seat next to her.

"And what'd he say?"

"Nothing really, just asked how I was and how school was going. Nothing special."

"Did he leave?" She nodded.

"He said he had to get to work and to tell you that he'll stop by later or call you and that he's sorry he had to leave early, it was an emergency." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you like Mr. Scourge? You guys slept in the same bed last night and he was holding you."

"Well like is really the word, Rissa. It's love."

"Love? Like how I love you?"

"Something like that."

"You love him?"

"Yea, he's my boyfriend."

"What's a boyfriend?"

"A guy who you're dating. You know what dating is right?"

"Kind of."

"It's hard to explain but one day I'll be able to thoroughly explain it to you."

"Okay. Do you think one day you and Scourge will get married and then we'll be a big happy family?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to figure that out right now."

"Why? You said you loved him?"

"I do, but sometimes love isn't enough to tell how the future's gonna go."

"Oh."

"So are you hungry? I can make some homemade cinnamon pancakes."

"Pancakes, pancakes." I giggled.

"Okay," I said, getting up.

X

The phone rang loudly. I put down my lesson planner and grabbed the phone off the hook. I looked at the caller I.D. and didn't recognize the number. "Hello," I answered it cautiously.

"Rose," I heard him ask.

"Oh hey," I said, a smile coming upon my lips.

"Hi," he said, static and voices in the background. One of the voices swore loudly making me giggle.

"Where are you and what are you doing?"

"Nowhere and nothing, Dante's just bein stupid."

"Oh. So, how are you? No hangovers or anything, right?"

"No, I've gotten drunk too many times to have one now."

"What do you mean "too many times", it should've only been a year that you've been allowed to drink."

"Oh yea, a year…"

"Scourge, don't tell me you did underage drinking."

"I can't."

"Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten in?"

"Yea but I don't care."

"You need to start caring."

"Why? Running from the cops is fun."

"Don't say that."

"Rose, c'mon, live a little."

"I am, but you're just living a little too much."

"That's my problem." Another voice swore again and I heard a loud bang and him chuckle before muttering "idiot".

"Okay seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, starting to sound annoyed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"We're just having a little fun, babe, calm down."

"Define 'having a little fun'."

"Babe, it's nothing bad." I heard another loud bang and a bunch of guys start burst out laughing including Scourge.

"Well have fun, call me back when you're done."

"Do you want to come down, I can pick you up and you can join us."

"No, it's Sunday and Rissa is starting to get a fever."

"A fever? Is she okay?"

"For right now yea, but I'm starting to get worried. Maybe it'd be easier for her to feel more comfortable if you were here."

"Why would Rissa want me there?"

"She likes you. She kind of thinks of you as her father figure."

"I'm no father figure." Another bang.

"Well to her, you are. She even drew a picture of all three of us this morning and asked if we could be a big happy family one day."

"Kid's got big dreams."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, I got to go."

"Kay bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up. We didn't even say "I love you" before we hung up. What kind of couple are we? We fight, make up, have a romantic fun day and then fight again. What kind of relationship is that? An unsuccessful one. I threw the phone across the room, annoyed. Why the hell did I even love Scourge if the first place if all he does is piss me off now? I know he pissed me off before but not like he does now. All he ever does is piss me off. Even the way he talks about stuff annoys me. It's like everything's a game except when he's pissed. That's when he wants to be serious. I got up off the couch and walked to Rissa's room. She was sleeping in her bed. I put my hand on her forehead to see it was burning hot. At least she was sleeping. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch. The phone rang again. I picked it up from its place on the floor and looked at the number. It was Scourge again. I rolled my eyes and pressed the answer button. "What," I asked, annoyed.

"Ouch, harsh much babe," he said. I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm not in the mood to play games right now, Scourge."

"I'm not playing any games, I just wanted to talk to you but I got hit with the cold shoulder."

"Whatever."

"Is it your time of month or something?" Okay now I was really going to slap him the next time I saw him.

"No! Why would you ask me that?"

"Because it just seems like you are."

"Ugh, goodbye Scourge."

"No, don't hang up, please." I heard a bang and more swears and yelling.

"Okay, I won't."

"Thank you." I heard a bang and him chuckle darkly. It kind of sent shivers down my back.

"Can you please tell me what you're doing, I'm dying of curiosity over here."

"We're having fun."

"You're not destroying anything or hurting anyone are you?" He didn't answer. "Scourge!"

"What," he asked, annoyed.

"Are you hurting someone or destroying something?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I already am."

"Then stop."

"No."

"Fine." Okay now I could tell I was pissing him off by the tone of his voice. I heard a clang and a scream.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing?"

"Fun stuff."

"It doesn't sound fun."

"Well to me, it's fun." I heard glass break. Whatever he was doing, it sounded violent.

"Look I really have to go so just come here tonight okay?"

"I can't come tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"That's not an answer."

"Babe, I'm not gonna be with another woman so I suggest you don't worry about it."

"I'm not gonna stop worrying about what you're doing. The last time I did, even though it was for a few minutes, you got high, you slit yourself with a needle, you even got jumped. How can you expect me not to worry anymore?"

"Because I am a young man who can take care of himself."

"Funny how I don't believe that." I heard him suck his teeth.

"Fine, you want me there tonight, I'll be there. Happy?"

"No."

"How are you not happy? I'm doing what you want me to do."

"Because you're being an ass about it."

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is who I am now? Get used to it."

"This is not who you are, Scourge? This isn't you at all."

"How the hell would you know? We've been separated for years! And the times when I was myself, you would piss me off and I would become the person who hates everything and everyone."

"You're talking about me pissing you off? You're the one who pisses me off first!"

"Sure I am," he said sarcastically.

"There's no point in this conversation right now so goodbye," I said before hanging up. I ran a hand through my hand wearily. Our relationship is going to go nowhere now that we both get annoyed by each other easily. Then again, we've broken up twice and this is our third try at a good relationship. Our relationship was never going anywhere but we're both too stubborn to understand that so we keep trying anyway. We're such idiots.

X

I heard the front door open. I didn't move from my spot on the couch. Dante walked up to me, smirking deviously. "Dude, you would never guess what we just did," he said.

"Let me guess, you guys finally got back at that old cop who keeps eyeing one of your girls," I said, bored. His grin dropped.

"How'd you know? And what's wrong? You've been moody ever since you got off the phone with your girlfriend." I sat up.

"I knew, because I know you too well. And everything's wrong. Me and Rosy, we just keep fighting. I think that's all we ever do."

"Maybe she's not the right one man."

"But every time I see her, I can just picture in her in a big white dress smiling like she just won the lottery with her father at her side and I always want to kiss her, hug her, touch her."

"Dude, you're in love. Really in love but you said this is you guys' third time getting back together. This sounds like an 'on again, off again' relationship," he said sitting down next to me.

"It probably is, but maybe I'm just too hard on her."

"You can't help who you are and what you've been through to make you this person. You can't blame just blame yourself because most of the time it's not just you. She probably has issues too."

"Maybe." I looked up at the clock. "She wanted me to come to her house tonight, you think she still wants me to come?" He shrugged.

"Maybe, but bring a shield just in case she tries to throw a blow dryer at you." I looked at him, annoyed. "Don't give me that look, it can happen. Happened to me five times, two of which caught me smack dab in the head." I let out a low chuckle.

"You really think she'll throw a blow dryer at me? I think she's more mature than that."

"You're right, she'll probably throw the TV at you." I crinkled my eyebrows, confused. "It can happen. Six times for me. None of which, luckily, had hit me but I run fast and they had sum giant TVs." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You really are something else, D."

"Yea I know, but you probably better get to that girl of yours before she throws you in a casket." I raised my eyebrows.

"I wish she would." He laughed.

"Scourge, you is the geek but you be so serious like for real." I shrugged.

"Gotta do what you gotta do. In this case for me, I gotta go. See you later," I said, getting up and walking away. Nina, a red hedgecat with deep pink eyes, approached me. She smiled.

"Where you goin, Score," she asked, her voice seductive and smooth.

"None of your business," I said, still walking. She walked beside me.

"C'mon Score, don't be so mad at me when I have done nothing for you to be upset with me."

"That doesn't mean that I want you to be near me."

"Oh yea, you have a girlfriend. Rosy's the little bitch's name right?"

"That's none of your business," I said, shooting her a glare. She ran her hand up my arm.

"C'mon, you know how much fun we can have if you just didn't go. Rosy will never know," she said, her hand slipping up my shirt. I pushed her off me. She banged into the wall with a thud.

"Stay away from me and Rosy or I swear I will make you suffer," I said, my voice cold before continuing walking. I felt her cold pink eyes on me but I really didn't care. I got in my car and drove to her house. I knocked on the door softly, hiding the flowers I bought behind my back. She opened the door and looked surprised for a second before an annoyed look came on her face.

"What are you doing here," she asked, crossing her arms. I held out the bouquet of pale pink roses. Her face softened a little when she saw them.

"You wanted me to come so I did."

"Even after our fight?"

"I wanted to apologize about that too."

"Don't, I really don't want an apology."

"Then what do you want? Name it and I'll get it for you."

"I want to break up." My heart dropped when I heard those words come out her mouth. Did she really not feel the way I did?

"You want to break up? Why? What'd I do wrong? Is there anything that I can do to make you happy? I'll do anything you want, I promise I just need-"

"It's nothing you're doing wrong and I don't think there's anything either of us to do to fix us. We're just incompatible. You don't know how much I care about you but this just isn't gonna work out."

"You don't want me anymore?"

"It's not that. All we ever do is fight and I can't live in a relationship where fighting is how we show we love each other. I already tried and that didn't end well so…" She took off the necklace I gave her and held it out to me. "Any girl is lucky to have you but that lucky girl just isn't me." I looked down at the flowers. I held them out to her.

"Just take them and keep the necklace," I muttered. She took the flowers out my hand. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned to walk away.

"Scourge," she said. I stopped, looking back a little. She smiled a small smile. "Maybe we can still be friends." I turned full back around to face her.

"Friends? You want to be friends?" She nodded.

"I care about you too much for you to just leave my life."

"Well I care about you too much to have you as just a friend." She frowned.

"Please don't make this any difficult than it already is. Do you really think I want to end this?"

"You already did," I said before walking away. I heard footsteps after me.

"Scourge," she yelled, trying to catch up to me. I kept walking. She grabbed my arm but I still didn't stop, just dragged her. "Stop walking, you're going too fast," she said.

"Then get off me."

"No, why can't you just agree to us being friends?"

"You really think that I'm going to be friends with someone I'm too far in love with?"

"You love me a lot?" I stopped walking shrugging her off my arm.

"What the hell do you think? All I ever do is try to make you happy but it's never enough for you! All I ever do is screw up our relationship! I don't want to be the way I am to you but it's a problem that I thought we could deal through but I guess not," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Scourge, but I can't deal through this."

"Then don't, you've already dumped me, what's the point of even trying to explain?"

"You said I couldn't break up with you."

"If you're not happy with me then fine, I'll leave."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere that I can give you the space you need." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Why does everything you do have to do with me being happy?"

"Because I want you to be happy! Why don't you understand that?"

"Scourge-"

"Just stop, you've already ended everything so just stop," I said before walking away. I heard her follow me.

"It was a mistake, stop please." I kept walking until I saw a train track a while over. I sped up onto the track, hearing the train coming. I saw the lights of the truck. I closed my eyes and waited for a little while, seeing the red of the light behind my eyelids. I felt arms wrap around me and tackle me off the track onto the grass. I opened my eyes, confused. Rosy was on top of me, crying. "Are you crazy," she yelled.

"I want to be dead," I said softly. She started to cry harder. I sat up, her straddling my hips. I started to wipe away her tears gently. "Don't cry," I whispered.

"I'll stay with you, just don't kill yourself. Please just don't, I'll do anything to keep that thought out your mind."

"It's not just you that's making me feel this way, Rosy. You were just my only reason to keep trying."

"I'll stay with you, I _love _you. Couples have fights, I just need to understand that. I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking. I wiped some more of her tears away.

"I don't want you out of pity, Rosy."

"You don't_ have_ me out of pity. You have me because we love each other and I need you just as much as you need me."

"You need me?" She nodded.

"I don't have anyone who will keep up a promise like you will or anyone to really lean on and I'm raising a child by myself and I can't do it alone and so far you're the biggest person helping me though it hasn't been that long."

"Okay," I said, getting up, picking her up as well, holding her bridal style. She held on to my shirt, crying into my chest. I started running at my super speed to her house. I kicked open the door and kicked it shut behind me. I carried her up to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. She pulled me down on top of her. She took off my shirt before taking off hers. "What are you doing," I asked.

"I just like your skin on mine," she whispered. I got off her, sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up, her arms wrapping around my middle, her moving my arm so it was around her. "Can you put your necklace back on me?" I nodded. She pulled it out her pocket and handed it to me before holding her hair up. I put it around her neck and clipped the hook. She thanked me before wrapping her arms back around me.

"Are we back together or something," I asked.

"Yea, we never officially broke up because you never got far enough to walk away."

"I'm sorry that I'm an asshole to you most of the time."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I'm a bitch to you most of the time."

"It's okay." She pecked a kiss at my cheek. I turned my head to look at her before crushing my lips to hers. My lips started to mold hers and they stayed that way for a while until she pulled away but our lips brushed as she talked.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back. She resumed kissing me. Maybe things won't be so bad anymore. Then again, I did say maybe.

**Kay so i kinda don't like this chap either but hoepfully the next chaps will be better. Have a few things goin on in my head, hopfully they stay there. And they won't be breaking up anymore, i got tired of that after this chap. When they fight(if they do in the next chaps) they're not breaking up, the one who walked away or sumthin is jus pissed off a lil too much. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 21**

I heard the phone ring. "Babe," I said between his kisses. He ignored me and the phone. "The phone's ringing," I said, him still kissing me.

"Too bad," he said before resuming kissing me. I giggled before extending my neck. His lips made a trail of kisses before sucking on my neck. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello," I said, trying not to moan as Scourge hit my weak spot and I'm pretty sure he knew he did.

"Hey Rosy," Amy said, sounded kind of down which was very unusual for her.

"What's up?" I let out a small giggle at Scourge as he nipped my neck playfully.

"Am I interrupting something because I can call back later?"

"No, you're good; Scourge just needs to calm his hormones down." He rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't like it," he whispered in my ear before licking it. I tried not to giggle as he nibbled on my ear.

"Are you sure," Amy asked.

"Yea, of course. Making love can wait till later."

"Whoa, I didn't think I was interrupting that." I giggled.

"It's okay, we didn't get that far."

"Define 'not that far'. You guys are probably half naked already."

"Nope," Scourge piped in, hearing her since his head was closer to the side of my head that the phone was on.

"You guys are disgusting," she said.

"We're disgusting? Have you seen you and Sonic? I thought you guys were gonna start ripping clothes off right in front of me that one time I ate dinner with you two." Scourge chuckled.

"That's different. But I really need to talk to you about something."

"I can be kissed on and listen to you at the same time."

"Okay, well um Sonic proposed."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yea…"

"You don't sound too happy."

"I am, but it's just that, um…"

"What? You or him aren't cheating, right?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I pushed Scourge off me and sat up quickly.

"You think you're what!" Scourge looked confused at both my words and my actions. "She thinks she's pregnant," I whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows before bursting out in laughter.

"Tell Scourge it's not funny," Amy yelled from the phone.

"He's just being a guy. He'll probably faint when I tell him I'm pregnant." He stopped laughing and got really pale as he looked at me. I laughed. "I'm kidding!" Amy giggled.

"Nice one. But I'm serious, I haven't had my period for a while and I'm scared."

"Don't be. You don't have to go through this alone. How about tomorrow, me and you go buy a pregnancy test and I'll be there when you take it and I can face the results with you."

"Okay, but you can't tell Sonic about this. He'll probably hang himself before my dad kills him or you do."

"Okay I won't and I'll make sure Scourge won't tell him either. And I won't kill him- he'll just be in a lot of pain."

"Rosy, seriously, I need support and he can't be dead or in the hospital while I'm going through nine months of torture."

"Okay, fine, I won't do anything. But try telling your dad not to." She groaned.

"At least we don't know for sure yet."

"Yea I know right. But I thought you and Sonic used protection."

"We do, but I think I might have forgotten a pill one day and I thought I'd taken it. But I said 'might'."

"Hopefully not."

"Yea so I'll leave you and Scourge to your 'alone time' and I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Chao chica." I hung up and put the phone on the hook.

"You better not be pregnant," Scourge said, leaning against the headboard. I giggled.

"I'm not, but I'm worried about Amy. I know Sonic's faithful but he'll flip if she's pregnant. They still have to get married."

"He proposed."

"Surprisingly."

"Dude's brave." I punched his arm.

"Ow," he said, holding his arm. "What was that for?"

"You better propose to me someday or I'm gonna wring your neck." He chuckled.

"I'd love to see you try." I made a move to hit him again but he laughed and leaned over. "Kidding, kidding."

"You better have," I said, sitting back up. "But seriously, this could be bad. They get on each other's nerves enough and if Amy's pregnant, she'll kill Sonic."

"And to you it's a bad thing because…?" I hit his arm again. "You are so abusive, you know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever noticed how annoying you are?"

"Nope," he said, moving inching closer to me. "But I have noticed how beautiful you are," he said, pecking my cheek. I smiled and blushed. I looked over at him and kissed him. I pulled away before we could get to caught up though.

"We should probably get some sleep. I don't know what to expect tomorrow and you get the lucky job of watching Rissa for me."

"But she's sick. All she's gonna do is sleep. We'll have no bonding time."

"I know, but she needs you to be there for her. That's a start for her getting to know you as her father."

"She doesn't know her father does she?" My smiled dropped. I shook my head.

"I can't let her be around him. The court already said I have full custody and he doesn't know about her so everything's fine. Besides, she looks like me so it won't really matter. But she knows you're not her father but she thinks of you as that figure. And she needs a father figure in her life." He nodded.

"You're right. But I'm just a bad example."

"Not to her. What you do doesn't involve her and she doesn't witness it, even I don't so you're still a good example." He shrugged. I pecked his lips. "You are. Now c'mon, bed time," I said, laying down and pulling him down with me. He put his arms around me, crushing me to his chest and I slowly went to sleep.

X

"Okay, it says we need to wait a few minutes," Amy said, putting the stick on a napkin. I nodded. "So how's Scourge, I never asked nor seen him."

"He's okay I guess."

"You guess? What's he doing right now?"

"Watching Rissa for me, she's sick."

"Aw poor baby. Is it just a cold?"

"Yea, it's going away but I don't want her going outside or anything yet."

"That's good it's going away. How's the job search going?"

"Good, I found a job in the high school."

"Really, awesome, then you can tell the kids about the good old days that we had there." I let out a laugh."

"Good old days? More like relationship drama."

"More likely. What does Scourge have for a job?"

"Um he's an engineer," I lied. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"What does he really do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me but whatever it is, he makes tons of money for it."

"Why won't he tell you?" I shrugged.

"He's just really secretive these days."

"Oh, so you guys are good?" I nodded.

"He's still the Scourge he was before when he's around me and Rissa and everyone else that I've seen him around but Raina keeps saying he looks and acts totally different everywhere else."

"Maybe he's bipolar?" I shook my head.

"He's just Scourge and Scourge does what he wants."

"I hear that."

"How's Sonic?"

"Still Sonic." I laughed.

"Should I be saying yay or boo?" She shrugged.

"Him being annoying is what makes me like him, if he changes then I probably won't be attracted to him anymore."

"Amy, you know you love his muscles."

"Like you love Scourge's."

"Scourge is just a little more leaner than Sonic. Not by much since they're both lean but just a little bit."

"Yea, only we can tell." I laughed.

"I know right." Amy looked at the stick.

"It's probably ready by now; can you see it and tell me?" I nodded, picking up the stick.

"Well Amy…you're pregnant."

"What!" She grabbed the stick from me. The stick said positive so she was pregnant. "Oh my God, Sonic's gonna flip!"

"Why what happened," Sonic asked, walking in with Scourge and Rissa behind him. Amy looked panicked.

"Nothing, baby, just about how the Steelers might lose tonight," Amy said, nodding. Scourge raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was smarter than Sonic, surprisingly.

"Oh okay," he said, walking up to her. He gave her a tight hug and looked to me. "Rosy."

"Sonic," I said. Amy giggled.

"Scourge get your girlfriend before she tries to kill him for no reason at all." I flipped my hair at Sonic and walked to Scourge, giving him a hug before bending down to hug Rissa.

"Hey baby, how was your day with Mr. Scourge," I asked her.

"It was fun, my cold is gone and he took me to the park and there were the racecar things and he drove one and the workers let me ride with him, it was so fun! Then we went to the butterfly garden and ate lunch there and the butterflies starting attacking him." She started laughing.

"It wasn't funny, those butterflies were evil," he said. I giggled.

"No they weren't, you just tried to hit one so they all ganged up on you," Rissa said.

"It was in my face and I was trying to eat."

"Sure," she said sarcastically, doing the look I give him when I don't believe him.

"Rosy get your daughter, she's so sassy."

"You're so sassy."

"Nah."

"Nah nah." I giggled.

"So childish," I muttered.

"He started it," Rissa said. I giggled.

"I know, he's so childish." Rissa laughed and pointed up at him.

"Haha, you're childish."

"Do you really want me to chase you around again?"

"You can't catch me," she said before running toward the door. She ran out the door towards his car. He ran after her, well more like jogging but same thing. I gave Amy a 'tell him soon' look before saying goodbye and leaving. I watched Scourge chase Rissa around for a little while, seeing her smile and laugh and look so happy. He really made her happy. I watched him pick her up and spin her around and her high giggles. I could only smile watching them. He put her up on his shoulders and started walking toward me. "Mommy, he caught me, but I was so close," Rissa said happily. I nodded, smiling.

"I saw, c'mon let's get home so I can start dinner." Scourge took Rissa off his shoulders and opened the backseat door for her and strapped her in. I walked to the passenger seat and was about to open the door when Scourge stopped me.

"Let me get that for you, beautiful," he said, smiling. I blushed, managing to smile back. I don't know why I still got nervous around him. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out the driveway. "So how was your day babe," he asked me. I shrugged.

"The best it could've been."

"So she's…?"

"Turned up positive. When she tells him, just make sure he doesn't hang himself." He let out a chuckle.

"I'll try, but she's really pregnant?"

"Yea, at least for now. Miscarriages could happen."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor with her one day."

"Can't she's probably telling Sonic right now and he'll probably get dragged to the doctor's first from hitting his head on the ground so she can just get checked out while he's there." He laughed.

"You really think he'll faint."

"Have you met Sonic? He probably choked as he tried to propose. You know he'll faint when he hears she's pregnant."

"Yea he's gonna have a bad concussion after the fall too." I laughed.

"I just said he'll faint, and you say he's gonna get a concussion. Thought that was your best friend and you're saying he'll hurt himself, how mean."

"Hey, I'm just speaking my mind here; you said he'll faint, which is worse."

"Technically, but other than that I'm a good person." He snorted, shooting me a look. "Shutup, I'm a wonderful person."

"Since when?"

"Shutup, just shutup," I said, crossing my arms and pouting. He chuckled.

"Don't get mad babe, we're all not good people."

"I guess, but I'm a good person." He started laughing. "I'm serious, stop laughing!"

X

I looked down at Rosy who was asleep on my shoulder and then down at Rissa whose head was in my lap but she was still awake. I ran a hand through her quills softly, like a father would do. She smiled and looked up at me. "Mr. Scourge, what are you doing to my hair," she asked.

"Messing it up," I said, starting to ruffle her hair. She giggled.

"Stop it," she said, pushing my hand away. She looked at her mother. "She must've been really tired." I slipped an arm around Rosy's waist, my hand traveling up to push some hair off her neck.

"Yea, she was."

"Do I need to go to sleep?"

"Yea 'cause I'm tired too."

"Okay," she said, sitting up. I shook Rosy's shoulder.

"Babe," I said softly. She mumbled something incomprehensible, snuggling her head into my neck. I smiled and kissed her forehead, before swinging her legs over mine. I picked her up bridal style and followed Rissa up the stairs. I told Rissa to put on her pajamas and I'll be in there in a minute before walking to Rosy's room. I laid her down in her bed before pulling the covers over her. I pecked another kiss at her forehead before hearing Rissa call my name. I walked to her room to see her sitting in her bed, waiting for me. I sat on the edge of her bed next to her. I ruffled her hair. "I gotta go, but take care of your mom for me alright," I said.

"How long are you gonna be gone, Mr. Scourge?"

"Only a few days, not long."

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I pinky swear," I said, holding out my pinky finger. She wrapped her smaller one around mine and before pulling away. "You want me to come back?" She nodded.

"You make mommy happy and you're really fun. When we hung out today, it was really cool." I smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"You think one day me, you, and mommy will all be a big happy family someday?" My smile drooped a little. If I married Rosy, things would get real ugly with my dad. But I need to stand up to him sometime, but that sometime can get me killed. I shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm thinking it'll happen someday." She smiled.

"Cool." She pecked a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Mr. Scourge. Thanks for a fun day." My smile widened.

"You're welcome, Riss." I ruffled her hair again before walking out the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind me. I walked back into Rosy's room to see she was in her pajamas, slipping on her slippers. She jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, hey," she said, smiling. I smirked.

"Was 'Beauty and the Beast' too boring for you?" She let out a small giggle.

"Shutup, I just had a long day," she said, walking up to me.

"I know, I still can't believe she's pregnant."

"I know right," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So um, I'm gonna be gone for a few days." Her face overlapped with worry.

"What? Why?"

"It's just some business I gotta take care of, don't worry about it."

"But I am worrying. What if someone tries to kill you?" She backed away from me and ran her fingers through her hair stressfully.

"It's not that kind of business. Just dropping something off for my dad, besides I won't be alone."

"But I still worry."

"I know, but just know that I'll be fine, okay," I said, a hand cupping her face. She nodded before pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly. "I love you, you know that right," I asked.

"Yes and you know I love you too."

"I do, but I just love you so much," I said, squeezing her tighter. She whimpered quietly. My grip loosened. The whimper was almost like she didn't want me to hear it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you just got stronger, that's all," she said. She pulled her head up to look at me. She smirked. "You also got a lot hotter." I let out a small laugh.

"Thanks babe, you got a lot more beautiful." Her smirk grew into a smile.

"How long is a couple of days for you?"

"About three, why?"

"Just wondering how many days I have to go through without hearing you calling me 'babe' or 'beautiful'."

"I'll call if you want, just so I can say 'Hey babe, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met'." She blushed.

"I love you."

"I love you more," I said before pecking her lips. She kissed me again. _This is my wife. _Whoa, where'd that come from? Maybe she's the one, the one who'll be there for me no matter what. She's always been there, even when I was a jerk and a depressed moron. She hasn't seen me at my worst but she's seen very close to it. Screw my dad. He's had his life. Now I have to live mine, the first step being to marry her. The most beautiful girl on the planet. The first girl who ever truly got to know me- the me underneath all of this hotness and anger. The me who actually has feelings. Who has a heart. Who loves someone. I noticed how our lips moved together in perfect sync, as if they were made to mold each other. Three days to be away from her. That's all I had. But the downside: three days is enough to lose everything she had just bought back.

**I actually like this chap :) So my bday's on Sunday! Hype yes, but only cause i might be getting the comics wit Scourge nd Rosy in em :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**All characters belong to sega xcept my OCs.**

**Ch. 22 **

The phone rang. "I got it," Rissa yelled, the sound of her feet running hitting my ears. I was sitting with Amy on my bed. We were going over her pregnancy and what happened when she told Sonic. He surprisingly didn't faint first thing, instead he flipped out on her and then passed out from the shock of all the things he'd said and that she was pregnant. He apologized right after he woke up though and told her that he'd stay with her through this whole thing no matter what and that he was willing to go through anything, even the underworld as long as she was beside him. When she told me that, it kind of made my heart melt. I wished Scourge would say something like that to me. Speaking of my boyfriend, I hadn't heard from him in weeks. He said a couple of days and that he'd call but he never called nor came back. I'm really worried on the inside but everyone else thinks it's good that he's gone but I really miss him. "Mommy, it's for you," Rissa called out. I picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Rose," I heard him ask. My heart sighed of relief.

"Score thank God, I was getting so worried."

"It's only been a few days," he said, his voice sounding bored.

"No it's been weeks."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it has, you left about a month ago."

"Whatever. I'm coming home tonight."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yea…"

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"I guess."

"You didn't miss me or Rissa?"

"Of course I did."

"Then how come you don't sound happy."

"Because I'm not happy right now."

"Do I need to beat up whoever hurt my Scourgey's feelings," I asked, making a frowny face and saying it in a baby voice, making Amy laugh.

"No," he said, his voice hard and cold.

"Oh. When are you going to be home tonight?"

"About 6."

"Okay. Do you want to go out to dinner or something when you do?"

"I don't care." That confused me. He usually would care if I would try to put him in a suit and take him to a fancy restaurant.

"Okay, then you're gonna wear pink and gonna go to Victoria's with me?"

"Heck no." I laughed.

"Then you do care."

"Sure."

"So, I'll see you later than."

"Kay."

"I love you."

"Love you more, bye babe," he said before I heard the dial tone. He sounded frustrated and mad but maybe he called me to see if I could change that but I couldn't even get him to laugh and I could usually tell if he was smirking by the tone of his voice. I hit the end button and put the phone down.

"Is he okay," Amy asked.

"I don't know, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"He gets mad easily, but it didn't sound like he was mad at me, he just wasn't in a good mood. But he's coming home tonight."

"That's good. I'm actually happy that he's going to be back."

"Because he makes me happy?"

"That and he seems the same. Not this evil dude that everyone keeps describing him as."

"I think they're just mad that he actually went away and was really bad to me over the phone. But I think I just got him at bad times and then pissed him off even more. But I love him and he loves me." She nodded.

"And that's one thing you can prove no matter what anyone says."

"Exactly. So shall we get started on pregnancy clothes?"

"We shall."

X

I felt lips on my cheek. I shrugged away the person sleepily and groaned, turning. The lips pecked kisses on my bare shoulder, going up to my neck. I opened my eyes, his ice blue eyes meeting mine. I jumped at first, him scaring me. He noticed and pulled away. "Sorry," he said softly. I sat up and looked at the clock.

"It's 3:30 in the morning, I was trying to wait," I started but trailed off.

"Sorry, had to finish something that took a lot longer than I thought." I smiled.

"At least you're back," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded, still not smiling. I kissed him, wanting some type of happy response to seeing me out of him. He kissed me back immediately, sucking on my bottom lip and then the top. I started to smile softly but his kisses made sure my lips stayed puckered. His hands pushed me to lay down again, him on top of me and his hand grabbed my thigh. I pulled away before his hand could go anywhere else. He just got back and I didn't want to make love right then. I just wanted him to hold me, tell me he loved me and kiss on me but not touching on me. He smirked down at me. "Why are you looking at me like that," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I just think you're so beautiful when your hair is all spread out on the surface like that," he said. I blushed. He got off me and went to go pick up his keys.

"Where are you going," I asked, sitting up.

"Nowhere," he said, putting down his keys and taking off his shirt. I noticed fresh bruises and cuts.

"Oh my God, babe, are you okay," I asked, getting up and jogging toward him.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice hard.

"You always say that," I said, crossing my arms.

"Because I'm fine, Rose."

"You don't look fine. You look like you got beaten up really bad. Is that a whelp," I asked, eyeing the long red mark going down his chest.

"No," he said, putting his shirt back on.

"Scourge, c'mon, you can talk to me."

"I actually can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Scourge," I murmured softly. His sullen ice blue eyes looked over at me. I put my hand on his cheek. He put his hand on top of mine. "I love you, you know that?" He nodded.

"I love you too." He took my hand off his cheek and kissed it softly. I tugged on his arm, making him walk toward the bed. I lay down and patted the space next to me. He hesitated but lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I finally felt safe as I drifted to sleep.

X

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Dante ran up to me. "Hey dude," he said happily. I nodded to him. "You were with your girl," he asked quietly. I nodded. He nodded. "No hairdryers right?" I punched his arm before walking past him. He laughed and walked beside me. "Dude, you are so uptight."

"I know," I murmured.

"Can I ask why?"

"Yea, dude you're one of my best friends, you know you can ask me anything."

"Right, right. I'm just making sure no fists come flying at me." I shook my head.

"You don't piss me off like that."

"I just annoy you."

"Who else will?" He laughed.

"I feel special." I smirked, shaking my head. "But why are you so uptight?"

"It's Rosy."

"Your girl, right?"

"Yea. She has a daughter who thinks of me as her father figure and Rosy loves me to death, I mean she's seen me when I slit my arm with a needle and drugged myself but yet she still wanted to be with me. And then when I went through my evil mode-"

"Went through? You're still very evil dude." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, but the point is: I wish I could do more for her. Give her and her daughter more than what I'm giving."

"What are you giving?"

"I secretly help Rosy pay the bills, I take care of Rissa sometimes, take care of Rosy, and bring home food. A lot of stuff, but I just feel I'm cutting them short of what they really need."

"You want to marry Rosy and adopt Rissa, don't you?"

"Yea, but I can't."

"Your dad?"

"Why can't he just let me live my life?"

"Maybe because he's jealous of you."

"What does he have to be jealous of? I have nothing."

"You have a girl who loves you and a child that's not even yours that loves you even more. You have friends who care about you, real friends who will be there no matter what. You have respect, but from the good things you do. Dude, you're a good person."

"I'm not a good person. I don't even tell my girl what I do for a living. She'd probably break up with me if she knew."

"Or throw a TV at you." I hit his arm again. "Ow, okay she'll break up with you. I take that back, you're a mean person." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, if I tell Rosy, she'll either be scared of me, hate me, try to rat me out or-"

"Or she could understand. Dude, it's been years. You guys have broken up and made up over problems that you two thought you couldn't overcome. Those problems may not be as big as this one, but you gotta have some faith in her. She's come too far into your world to just leave because of what you have to do."

"You're right for once."

"Yes! I'm finally right," he said happily. I rolled my eyes, smirking and shaking my head. He was such an idiot. Nina walked up to us, making us stop walking.

"Hello Dante, Score," she said lustfully.

"Bye whore," he said before walking around her. She rolled her eyes but smirked at me.

"Don't come near me," I said coldly before trying to walk around her, but she got in my way.

"C'mon Score, for once be nice to me. Just because I'm a newbie doesn't mean I'm a bitch."

"Then stay out my way."

"You're so demanding," she said, pushing me up against a wall. "It's very sexy."

"Get off me," I growled. Her hands slid down my chest.

"Score, don't get all mad at me. I just want you to know how much I care about you." Her hands started to slip up my shirt.

"I have a girlfriend."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Nina, I'm serious, get off me before I make you get off me." She smirked.

"Are you gonna punish me for being such a bad girl," she cooed. I pushed her off me roughly. She landed on the floor on her butt.

"You really want to get punished, don't you," I asked her coldly, glaring down at her. Fear ran threw her eyes for a second before the lust and arrogance came back. She smirked.

"I'd love for you to punish me," she said, seductively. I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up. She whimpered.

"Don't play with me, Nina, I will kill you. Do you understand me," I growled. She looked scared now.

"I really like you, Scourge, so please don't be so-" I cut her off by slapping her in the face, letting her fall on the floor.

"I wouldn't give a damn if you loved me, I will never be nice to you or love you. You belong to my dad and I have permission to sell you and never see you again. You really don't want that to happen now do you?" She shook her head.

"But Scourge, just hear me out, please." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to take care of me. I have no one else. All the other girls hate me, Dante hates me and my family hates me. You're all I have. And I like you a lot and I understand you have a girlfriend but what she doesn't know truly won't hurt her." I shook my head.

"I would never hurt her over some pathetic bitch who thinks her sob story will win me over. I know everything about you. Your parents are worried sick about you and you say they hate you. You truly are a pathetic girl." She glared.

"And you truly are an asshole." I shrugged.

"I know and I accept that."

"But you don't accept the fact that you're living two different lives. Here you're some bad boy who doesn't give a can about anyone but himself- your true self. Then you go out to the world and you're this considerate, thoughtful, loving guy. You're such a joke. One day you're gonna hurt Rosy physically and you know it."

"I would _never _hit Rosy."

"So you say. I heard you used to push her up against the wall and threaten her after you guys broke up."

"How'd you know about that?" She shrugged.

"Your girlfriend is more considerate than you thought. Believing I'm some messed up young woman, so stupid. She told me everything you've done to her and sooner or later you're gonna get so pissed at her that you're gonna put her in the hospital. Even she's scared of you now."

"You're lying."

"Ask her. Ask her if she's afraid. If she shudders mentally whenever you touch her. If she's afraid that one day you'll come home with a gun and kill her and her daughter out of the hatred in your heart."

"Fine," I said, walking past her. I drove to Rosy's house to see a few lights on and Rosy's pacing figure in the living room. I got out the car, unlocked the front door, and walked into the living room. I was about to say something but then I noticed she was crying. "Babe, are you okay? What's wrong," I asked, running up to her and grabbing her into a hug. She stiffened for a second but loosened up. No, no what Nina said couldn't be true.

"No, no I'm not okay," she said between tears.

"Why?" She shook her head. "C'mon baby, just talk to me." She looked up at me.

"Rissa…" My heart started beating faster.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"There was a car accident and she was on the school bus and…"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Scourge. But she's still in the hospital and it's just so hard to see her like this." I crushed her more into my chest.

"I'm sorry baby, but she's going to be okay. Just keep that in her head. She's going to be okay." She nodded.

"You're right. She's gonna be just fine." I wiped some of her tears away gently before making her sit down. She looked over at me. "You're home awfully early," she said. I glanced at the clock to see it was 4:30. I wasn't usually home till 7:30 to 8 'o clock.

"Well I heard you ran into the girl…"

"Yea, Nina her name was."

"Well she's not who you think she was. She actually belongs to my dad and I'm occupying her jobs right now."

"Jobs? What jobs? Are you a pimp?"

"What? No! The point is that she told me that you're scared of me. Is that true?" She looked down.

"I don't know. Maybe I am."

"Why? Don't you know that I would never hurt you?"

"I do, but sometimes you just get so angry… I just get scared sometimes when I don't know what you're gonna do to me. Whenever you touch me, it feels good but I get scared because I don't know what the touch is gonna form into."

"I would never hit you, Rose."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Rosy-"

"What do you do for a living," she asked, looking up at me.

"We're not talking about my job right now, Rosy. We're talking about you being scared of me."

"Not anymore. We're officially dropping that subject."

"You may drop it, but you think I will?"

"Just answer my question about your job. Let me be afraid of you. Or are you scared that your job will make me even more afraid?"

"I don't know how you'll react."

"Just tell me."

"Say you'll still love me." She looked confused.

"I'll always love you, didn't I make that clear by staying with you all this time?"

"I just want to make sure you'll still be with me after this."

"I will."

"Well it's not just one job. First off, I use girls like Nina to make money by getting her to seduce pimps and kill them to get their money. Me myself get inside secretly by joining them and then take them all down and kill them. That's why I have so many bruises. I also run certain groups that run certain errands for my dad and his company."

"You kill people?" I nodded.

"Who killed Cody?" I shook my head. "Scourge, who killed him?"

"…I did." Her face frowned even more.

"You lied to me?"

"I had to, I couldn't sell myself off."

"So you're a murderer? A lying heartless selfish murderer?" She asked, starting to stand up, looking pissed. I stood up as well.

"Rosy," I said, trying to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me! You kill people, Scourge! You run a murdering business! You're the heir of it! How could you make me believe you're such a good person! You're such a jerk!"

"Rosy, please understand that it's not my choice."

"But you still do it!"

"I have to."

"Why! You're stronger than your dad now, Scourge! You can take him down if you just believe in yourself!"

"Rose, it's not as easy as you think."

"It could be!"

"But it's not. If I knew I could do it, then I would've already done it." She sighed, calming down. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I'm not supposed to but I can't go on any longer without you knowing. I trust you so I need you to not tell anyone about this, okay?" She nodded. "You still love me, right?"

"Of course I do," she said, cupping my face in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know it's been years since I last said this but: I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She smiled and pecked my lips. I leaned down to kiss her again. So, my secrets out- finally.

**I'm starting to like how they just deal through their problems instead of breaking up. Now that's REAL love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So this is the last chap :'(**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 23 **

"And then he thinks he can just come back drunk and try to make love like what is up with that. Does he want me to get pregnant while I'm pregnant," Amy said. She was telling me a story about Sonic. I let out a laugh. Her being pregnant is the funniest thing. Anything comes out her mouth now. I heard the door open and slam close, making me wince. Amy frowned at me. "That's my cue to go. I'll call you later," she said, getting up and walking away. I got up as well, watching her walk to the door. She waved back at me as she walked out the door. I waved back. My smile stayed on my face, walking to where his footsteps were heading. I followed him upstairs to our room. He hadn't even looked back though I knew my footsteps were loud. "Hey baby," I said when we were in my room, shutting the door behind me. He turned around to look at me. "Hey," he murmured.

"What's up," I asked casually.

"Nothing. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I visited Rissa. She should be able to come home on Friday. Want to come pick her up with me and we can go out to dinner or something?"

"I would if I could but my father's not really letting me do a lot with my personal life lately."

"That's why you've been popping in and out?"

"I'm sorry. I want to be here, I really do, but it's just hard."

"Because you kill people?" He started walking up to me.

"Babe, I thought me telling you this wouldn't change anything."

"It hasn't, but it's just hard for me to take in." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't think about it so harshly then. Think of the spy movies where the spies kill off the bad guys."

"It's still killing."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can rebel."

"It's not that easy, Rosy. I wish it was but it's not."

"I know. Maybe we should just get away from here from a little while, you know like a mini vacation- if you can I mean."

"I'll think about it." I smiled.

"Good, I was thinking me, you and Hawaii." He smirked.

"Sounds kool, but what about Rissa?"

"Amy won't mind watching her, besides we need some alone time."

"You're right; I so need a good dose of pleasure." I hit his arm.

"Shutup, you perv," I said with a laugh. I can't believe he said that, but he's Scourge so I don't know what I was expecting to come out his mouth. He chuckled.

"Sorry babe just couldn't help myself." I laughed.

"So, are you gonna ask your dad if you can go?"

"Yea, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay- wait that means you're staying here tonight right?" He nodded.

"Yay!" I yelled, scaring him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed. "Sorry, I had a Monster earlier." He nodded.

"Yea, no more Monsters for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes daddy." He smirked.

"Did you just call me daddy?"

"Don't get any ideas Hedgehog."

"Too late for that." I rolled my eyes but let a smile creep up my lips.

"You're weird."

"Thank you. Wanna hang out or go out?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"I guess we can hang out here since you're never over here."

"Alright," he said, starting to take off his jacket.

"Let me do that, baby," I said, stopping him and taking off his jacket myself. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled unconsciously. "What?"

"You want to take off my jacket for me, why?" I shrugged.

"I just want to show you a little more that I appreciate you."

"By taking off my jacket," he said, a teasing smirk coming upon his face. I shoved his shoulder.

"Oh shutup." He chuckled, but I noticed he winced slightly when I hit his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine," he said, his smirk dropping. My smile dropped too.

"Scourge, I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Rosy." I looked at his shoulder to see it was settled a little awkward.

"Humor me." He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Just tell me if you have a bruise or a cut or something, you can say you're fine but your body still hurts."

"I got shot in the shoulder twice a few days ago, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Can I just look at it, please?" He sighed but started to take off his shirt. I saw a big red mark on his shoulder coming out from a bandage. "When'd you wrap that up?"

"Last night."

"You were still bleeding."

"I know, but everything's fine." I started unwrapping the gauge. I saw his wound was really deep and really big.

"Damn Scourge, what were you doing?"

"They were more elite than we were, put it that way." I pulled him up and took him to the bathroom where I made him sit on the bathtub edge as I got a wet towel and some clean gauge. I also got out some medicine alcohol. Scourge watched me get the stuff, his eyes annoyed but also appreciative, as if he was happy I was concerned. I came back over to him and started dabbing the towel on his wound. He winced at the sting from the alcohol.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, babe." I continued dabbing his wound. He started whistling, making me giggle. He smirked, looking over at me. "I love your laugh." I blushed. He waited until I was finished cleaning and wrapping up his shoulder to put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "So, Ms. Rose, any special plans for tonight with your prince charming," he asked, his voice soft but seductive, a charming smirk on his face.

"Maybe." His smirk widened.

"Care to share." I shrugged. "Do I need to tickle it out of you?"

"No," I said, jumping out his arms and running out the bathroom. He ran after me.

"Come here," he said, grabbing my waist, making me stop running. He pulled me back against him. "Where'd you think you were going," he whispered in my ear.

"Away from you."

"Why?"

"You're gonna tickle me."

"Oh yea," he said before starting to tickle me. I laughed uncontrollably. He chuckled, happy to hear me laugh. I tried to get out his grip but he was strong plus I loved the way he held me so I wasn't trying that hard. He threw me on the bed. Before I could sit up, he straddled my hips and started tickling me again. I laughed again.

"Scourge, stop it," I said between laughs.

"Make me stop it." I sat up and kissed him. His hands immediately stopped tickling me so his arms could wrap around my waist. My hands got tangled in his hair as I pulled him down onto me. How I loved how his lips moved against mine. This fiery passion he had was something that I think only he holds. His tongue started to trace my lips as one of his hands went up to tangle up and tug lightly on my hair. I felt his other hands start to slip up my shirt, his fingers brushing gently on my back. I pulled away as he did. We both looked at each other and laughed. He pulled me up, hugging me tightly. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, hugging him back.

"I love you too."

"Um, if I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" I pulled away, confused.

"Seriously?" He looked worried.

"I just want to know in case I do…"

"You just gave away the surprise."

"Never told you when I was going to do it." I shrugged.

"True."

"But really: what would you say?" I looked down.

"I don't know."

"Well you want to be with me forever, don't you? I mean you love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you, but marriage is just a big step and I don't know if I'm ready for that right now."

"When will you be ready? I mean I'm 22, not getting any younger here babe."

"We're already young, Scourge. We have plenty of time to think about marriage and where we're going to be in life. I just don't want to rush anything." He sighed.

"Okay."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's because of what I do, isn't it?" I looked up at him.

"No, of course not. How could you think that?"

"Is it because of what I've been through?"

"No, Scourge, it has nothing to do with you, it's me."

"Is it because you're afraid of me?" I shuddered.

"No."

"You didn't say you weren't."

"I thought we were dropping this."

"I said I wasn't going to. Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not going to answer that," I said, wiggling out his arms and standing up. He stood up too.

"Rose, please just answer the question."

"No," I said, walking away. He followed me downstairs in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to drop it until you do and so far you've got me thinking that you are."

"Can we just leave it alone, please?" I started taking out stuff for dinner.

"No, Rosy, it's a yes or no answer."

"I'm not answering this, Scourge, so I suggest you stop wasting your breath." I turned to him. "Now, steak or chicken?" His look told me he was pissed off and annoyed. I rolled my eyes, turning back around. I dropped the two meats on the counter before running a hand through my hair. I was getting him pissed, something I really didn't want. "Fine, I'll give you your answer."

"I'm listening."

"Yes," I whispered my voice barely audible. I could feel the tension fill the room when he didn't say anything. I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something, but I wasn't sure I would want to hear it. I turned to look at him. His eyes were blank and emotionless as they were looking away from me. His expression was just blank. I started walking up to him. "I'm sorry," I said.

"I would never ever hurt you, Rose. How many times do I need to tell you that," he asked, his voice filled with hurt.

"If I could shake the fear off, you know I would."

"Why are you afraid of me?" His eyes were on me now, but they were filled with sadness. He really was upset about this.

"Everything we've been through, all the changes that's been done to you, sometimes I just wonder if you have enough hate that you'll hit me or kill me."

"I have hate in my heart but it's not toward you, Rosy. I _love_ you. I love you more than anything. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll run five hundred billion miles just to see your beautiful face and hear your angelic voice. I would give up my life for yours. I already did. What more do you want me to do to show you how deep I'm bound to you?" I felt tears in my eyes. I blinked and one of them fell out. "Don't cry. I wanna punch myself in the face when you cry, baby," he said, grabbing my hand. He started wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry," I said, my tears falling harder.

"Don't be, come here," he said, pulling me into a tight hug. I cried into his chest. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I swear to God I won't." His hands rubbed my back soothingly. I let myself calm down. I was in his arms, I was safe in here. Now I just had to believe it.

X

I knocked on his door. "Come in," I heard his deep voice say. I opened the door and walked into this giant room that looked like it belonged in a castle throne room. His associates all looked at me and sneered. He himself even looked annoyed at my presence. "Scourge, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"Go on."

"Alone." He smirked.

"My boy, we are all family here so whatever you have to say, you can say in front of your relatives."

"I want to get married."

"You want to what," my dad yelled, obviously angry.

"I want to ask my girlfriend for her hand in marriage."

"Your girlfriend who?"

"Not telling you, you'll kill her." He smirked.

"That I will. But Nina already told me about the little girl who holds your heart. It's that useless girl I took you away from last time. Doesn't she know when to give up?" I growled.

"She's not useless! And I'm going to marry her!"

"Not if one of you is dead." I glared at him.

"If you even think about laying a hand on Rosy, I swear to God, I will kill you."

"Who ever said she had to die?" A numb feeling went through my body. He stood up and started walking toward me. "My boy, it's either you let her go or you or her die."

"I'm not gonna let her go. Kill me. Kill me! I want to be dead!" My dad seemed shocked.

"Do you want out of this game?"

"More than anything."

"You know, your friend Dante wanted the same thing and now he's in the hospital. Out but barely living. You don't want the same fate do you?"

"I just want to live my life with Rosy."

"So be it, you want out? Fine. Boys," he said with a snap of his fingers. The big guys in his company stalked over to me. Compared to them, I was a scrawny stick. I didn't feel fear. My dad doesn't have the heart to let them kill me, if he didn't let them kill Dante then how could he let them kill me and I was his own blood. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

X

I called his cell phone again. It rang a few times before his voicemail coming on. "Hey Score, it's me again. I'm getting worried, you were supposed to be here hours ago. Um do you want me to take everything down or do you want me to wait a little while longer? Just call me back when you get this message. I love you. Bye," I said before hanging up. I looked at the decorations I had put up. Today was his birthday and we were supposed to be celebrating. I had baked him a cake, bought him a few presents. Rissa made him some cards and made a little something for him. Me and her even decorated the kitchen, dining and living room for him. I looked over at Rissa who was playing with the ribbon of the box the present she'd made for him was in. She had gotten out the hospital a few days ago. She was happy to be out but got even happier when she saw Scourge holding flowers and new toys for her when we got home. He would make a great father for her someday. I looked up at the clock. 10 o' clock at night. I sighed. Rissa looked disappointed.

"Is Mr. Scourge coming, mommy," she asked.

"I don't know," I said. Her frown grew. "It's late so you go put your pj's on and I'll see if he calls."

"Okay," she said sadly as she got up and walked upstairs. I stared at the burning candles on his cake. My phone rang. I hurried to pick it up but it was only some bill collector. I hung up on them and checked my cell. No texts or calls from him. I waited another few minutes before going upstairs and kissing Rissa goodnight. I went back downstairs and waited for a half hour but still nothing from him. I fell asleep in the chair. When I awoke it was 12 at night. I checked my phone but still no missed calls or texts. I sighed but blew out the candles.

X

I woke up to my phone ringing. I shot up out my bed and picked it up. "Rosy, hey," it was Blaze.

"Hey, what's up," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were. Heard you and Scourge are back together."

"Yea we are."

"How's that going so far?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Our relationship's not perfect but it's worth it."

"I see. Yesterday was his birthday, did you guys do anything special?"

"Me and Rissa did make a cake and get presents and decorated the house but he never showed."

"What? I thought he lives with you?"

"Naw, he lives somewhere else but he pops in and out here. But he does pay the house bills. But yea he didn't show."

"Did he call?"

"No, I don't know what happened but I'm really scared."

"Don't worry he'll call." My phone beeped, indicating that I had another call. My heart sped up.

"And he is, I'll call you back," I said before clicking over. "Hello?"

"Rose," he asked, his voice cold and obviously in pain.

"Scourge, you don't know how worried I was and how relieved I am to hear your voice right now!" I crushed the pillow he gave me to my chest.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that and sorry I couldn't make it last night."

"It's okay, we can still do it tonight."

"Actually Rosy, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"You wanted me to rebel, so that's what I'm doing."

"No, Scourge don't!"

"Bye Rosy." I heard the click. I tried to call him back but he didn't answer. Shit! I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see him. My heart skipped a beat. Before I could say something, he grabbed me and kissed me roughly. I was surprised but kissed him back. He pulled away after a while. I noticed that he had a bunch of scratches and bruises. He knew I was going to say something so he put a finger to my lips. "Just be glad everything's over," he said, smirking. I let a smile creep up my lips. He picked me up bridal style, walking into the house. He put me down in the living room where Rissa was watching TV. She saw him and tackled him into a hug. He chuckled but hugged her back. She let him go and backed up, smiling up at me. Then I noticed Scourge was on one knee. He grabbed my hand.

"So, after all these years, the most beautiful girl in the whole world still stands in front of me," he said, making me blush. "I would say this big speech but I want to save it for when I see you on that alter, but first all you need to do is say yes," he said, pulling out a ring. It had a silver band with a beautiful rose shaped diamond on it. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Say yes mommy," Rissa yelled. Me and him both chuckled.

"Yes," I said.

"You'll marry me," he asked, looking happy.

"No, I'm gonna kill you," I said sarcastically. He chuckled, slipping the ring onto my finger before swopping me up into a hug. Wow, I wasn't afraid this time. Awesome.

X

Okay so I'm in this freakin fluffy white dress standing in front of all these people and the man I love and I can't even say anything. Ugh, stupid me. Scourge's grin grew when he saw how speechless I was. He must've remembered my stage fright. "Seeing as though my fiancé is speechless, guess it's my turn," he said, his voice a tease, making me smile.

"So after all these years, the most beautiful women on the face of this Earth still stands in front of me. She still blushes when I touch her, she still laughs when I do something stupid, she still feels the spark that we've been pushing around since the first time we saw each other. I still remember that day. I remember seeing her standing at her locker, having the most annoyed look on her face but yet she stood out as the most beautiful thing in the universe. I remember the first words she ever said to me. 'Hi, I'm not for sale, keep it moving.'" The crowd laughed. "But I still didn't give up. No matter what, I knew I had to make her mine. But of course as soon as I got her, I screwed everything up. But as much as she pushed me away, I still couldn't forget about her. After two years I finally got her back only to lose her again, but only because I couldn't bear to see her hurt. Not again. Then after four years of arguing and hating each other, we finally reunited and we faced problems most people would never get over, but we found the strength to. This girl, the one who I'll be so proud to call my wife and my soul mate. The girl who will forever and always hold the key to my heart. This girl who the first time I laid eyes on made my mind say 'Damn, this is my wife.'" Another laugh from the crowd. "This girl standing in front of me will always be the one no matter which one of us changes, no matter what obstacles stand in our way and no matter what happens. We'll always have this spark, from now to forever, the right way to go will always be to our hearts." The crowd clapped. I felt a tear fall out my eye. "I love you, Rosalinda Rose." I smiled wider. The reverend just told us to kiss, it was already obvious that we wanted to be together. He dipped me, surprising me and making the crowd laugh before putting his lips on mine. Our first kiss from now to forever, our hearts riding together, on the road less taken which is always the right way to go.

**So that's it. Imma cry now because i really enjoyed writing this story and now that it's over... Well hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did. Now if you'll excuse me, imma go cry :')**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
